


The Gentleman's Journey

by WalrusofDestiny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Nakamaship, Occasional Romantic Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalrusofDestiny/pseuds/WalrusofDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired pirates are notoriously unpredictable. Some will acquire jobs on quiet islands to spend the rest of their days comfortably, some will drink and party themselves into oblivion, and some will take up residency on the Grand Line in order to aid less experienced pirates. One retired captain in particular decided to write a book detailing his adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Notes

How do dreams begin? More importantly, how do they end? At what point can you say you've developed a lifelong dream, and at what point can you say it was fulfilled? Is it wrong to abandon a dream? What if the dream is selfish? Is it then wrong to pursue it? I believe the ideals of "dreams" are the same as the ideals of "good and evil": entirely impossible to solve, and possibly maddening if you spend too long thinking about it. I would daresay that I am an expert on dreams, as my brothers and I thrive on them, so I'll try my best to give an accurate description of them here.

There are two types of dreams: goals and aspirations. Goals are something you dedicate your life to until it is achieved. Aspirations are something you put effort into, but without the same level of dedication. Take my aforementioned brothers as an example. For one, becoming the Pirate King was a goal, for the other, it was an aspiration. The latter had a different goal, but his stubborn spirit led it to be sadly discarded until a future date.

Which brings me back to the topic of whether achieving dreams is right or wrong. In my travels, I have aided and squashed many dreams, all in the attempt to live out a life of freedom and adventure, which was one of my two dreams. I have been called both a hero and a criminal. Am I wrong or right? In the words of my first mate, I am "neither, just freakishly strong".

To elaborate, my first mate had developed a theory on dreams: "I have the strength to do whatever I want. And I will do whatever I want. Does that make me a criminal? No, because 'whatever I want' has no proper moral designation, since it can be either good or bad; therefore, the only thing that can be determined about me is that I am strong." I stand by my opinion that that is the smartest thing that has ever come out of my first mate's pinwheel-laden mouth.

It is impossible to determine whether a dream is right or wrong; however, it is certainly possible to determine a person's ability to achieve a dream. Even if your aspiration changes, or your goals are selfish, I believe that if you fulfill them, you are not a criminal, nor are you a hero, you are just an exceptionally strong person. There is nothing wrong with that.

Now why have I wasted your time with this rambling, you may ask? I can think of a few who would call this the crazed rambling of a senile old man from a bygone era. You could also think of it the correct way. That this is an important ideal that you must keep in mind in order to judge this work fairly, for this work is unprecedented. For what you are about to read is the another one of my dreams. You are about to read the completely accurate tales and adventures of a legendary pirate and his equally legendary crew. How can I assure you they are accurate? Simple. I am the legendary pirate, and I see no reason to fictionalize myself. I shall pull no punches. Undoubtedly, the World Government will attempt to extricate this book from society, and I pray they have as much success with that as they do with piracy. (800 years of solid prohibition, and it's only gotten worse.)

You know my philosophy, and you know why I'm here. Now, down to business. Despite being the author and protagonist, I shall not be narrating from a first-person perspective, as that would be giving you my adventures from my opinion, forcing you, as a reader, to subconsciously agree with me, the protagonist. As a pirate author, forcing someone to accept my opinion without letting them make an educated opinion of their own first is sacrilege. That's the thing about pirates, we make our own opinions, think what we want to think, and do what we want to do. It's why we're so strong.

One more thing before the tale begins. You may notice that I will occasionally switch to the perspective of someone else, most notably, that of my crewmates and Bartholomew Kuma. I can assure you this was done after extensive interviewing, to make sure that all events and opinions expressed are of the utmost accuracy.

You may also notice that the story starts rather late in my childhood. I start there because I feel there is no point in regaling you with my childhood memories of my home island, as precious as some of them are to me. Hunting animals, beating up thugs, collecting treasure, and causing chaos all seem so boring when not done under a pirate flag, and it certainly wouldn't make an interesting first chapter. This book is about my  _adventures_  after all. That being said, I have nothing left to say. It is time to begin the legendary tale of Captain Sabo.


	2. Prologue: Sacrifices of a Savior

Contrary to popular belief, Monkey D. Dragon was an extremely easy-to-read person. In fact, that was the primary reason he constantly wore a cloak, so that people and subordinates wouldn't constantly be aware of what he was thinking and feeling. However, upon returning from the Goa Kingdom, Dragon's mood was such that a blind man could read his irritation. Bartholomew Kuma, who prided himself on both his eyesight and his closeness to Dragon, picked up on two types of irritation: irritation with the world (that was common), and irritation with himself (that was extremely rare).

"How vas your hometown, Dragon? Did you meet with your family?" Ivankov asked, anticipation palpable in his voice. Ivankov was just dying to prove his long-held "Dragon-has-a-family" theory. He was entirely correct, but only Kuma was privy to that knowledge.

"Shut up, Iva, now's not the time," Dragon growled. "You all see that red light from the island? That's not a bonfire. They are burning a part of their city down while there are still people trapped inside!"

The shock was instantaneous. No one expected such a crime on a random island in the East Blue. "Vhat should we do, Dragon?"

"You all remember the coastal garbage dump we saw? Sail to that point. Speed is of the essence! MOVE!"

As the crew sailed toward the junk heap, Kuma continued to focus on Dragon. The fire didn't quite explain his friend's mood. Just a fire wouldn't cause Dragon to be this irritated, and more importantly he wouldn't be irritated with himself. What could have possibly happened when he went into the city?

"Kuma." Kuma looked up at the sound of his name. They were already there. "Make a path."

"Roger," Kuma replied as he took off his gloves.

Kuma held one hand on top of the other, both paws facing inward. The way this ability worked was he used his paws to concentrate all air into the middle of the space between his paws. The space left behind would be filled with more air that would also be pushed into the middle. The process continued until Kuma felt he had enough power. Rather then force the shape to maintain itself midair for the usual shockwave, Kuma merely pushed it forward, to create a cannon. As junk and flames were blasted away, Kuma could see people beginning to walk into the rut made.

"THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO JOIN THE BATTLE FOR FREEDOM, JOIN MY SHIP!" Dragon roared, fist raised in passion.

Kuma almost smiled. Dragon was too dramatic at times. He sincerely doubted the people running towards the ship were thinking, "Let's join the fight for freedom!" in as much as they were thinking, "Let's get on the ship that's not burning!". He supposed that ridiculous passion for the goal is what made people follow Dragon.

As the people were beginning to climb on board and Ivankov (quite possibly the worst first person to see) was giving them cloaks, Dragon walked over to Kuma. "We need to talk in my quarters. Now."

This surprised Kuma greatly. Dragon's quarters were only for Dragon. The last time he had been invited in, it had been the revelation that he was the godfather of a son he didn't even know Dragon had. And he had a feeling that this trip would be even more earth shattering.

The two men walked to the room in silence. That's what Kuma liked about Dragon. The man talked only when necessary. Dragon did not expect needless chit-chat from him, and that was, ironically, why Kuma enjoyed Dragon's company so much. As they walked in, Kuma observed the room. It was exceptionally dark, and it smelled a little, probably because there was more than likely mold in some corner of the room. "The dark keeps me focused" was Dragon's favorite excuse. It was as messy as it was the last time he had seen it. However, Kuma knew Dragon appreciated organization, and he had never seen the man search for anything, so he could only assume that the room was just in code, one that only Dragon could decrypt.

As Dragon sat down, he released a heavy sigh. "Kuma, what I'm about to ask you isn't easy. Ivankov will probably kill me if he ever finds out." Kuma nodded. He had gathered all of that the instant Dragon had said "my quarters", and Dragon knew that. Which meant Dragon was stalling. Which was never a good sign. "As you know, we are in the final stages before we declare a full-on revolution. We have spies everywhere, except in the high Marine infrastructure." Kuma nodded again. Dragon was still stalling. Now  _he_ was starting to get nervous. "In order to get into that final area, I'm proposing you as an infiltrator."

Kuma didn't nod. That made no sense whatsoever. He was hailed as Tyrant Kuma, a ruthless and barbaric man with close connections to Monkey D. Dragon, one of the Marine's enemies. The only person in the world who could have less of a chance then him was Monkey D. Dragon. "I know you think this is impossible, Kuma. But there's more. Vegapunk has recently sent a request for a subject strong enough to survive some bio-robot project he's got called 'Pacifista'. The end result would be a Marine super-solder that would be little more than a mindless robot."

Kuma understood instantly. Of all the Revolutionary Army, he was perhaps the best candidate for such a thing. His powers were not that of the mind, like Dragon, and were not centered on the ability to adjust his natural body, like Ivankov. He was extremely strong, extremely massive, and the only thing that couldn't be tampered with were his two, extremely thin paws. He also understood why Dragon was stalling earlier. He wasn't asking Kuma to infiltrate the Marines. He was asking if Kuma would give himself to the Marines for experimentation. He was asking Kuma to sell his soul for the sake of Dragon's objectives. They both knew the answer to that. That's why Dragon asked him. That's also why Dragon hated himself for asking.

"Of course I will, Dragon."

Dragon put his head in his hands. He had been afraid of that answer. "You don't have to do this, old friend."

"We both know I do. If I may ask, what prompted you to ask me now of all times?"

Dragon made a face akin to a child's after swallowing medicine. "I saw a boy earlier today. He was a noble child, but he was crying. He was crying for the people trapped in the fire. He was crying due to the shame of his heritage. His own family was the instigator of the Grey Terminal fire. A world where the family of such an innocent child can do such a heinous thing is not a world I tolerate."

"I understand completely. I apologize for the pain you must have felt in asking me to do something you deem atrocious, but I myself am perfectly fine with this. I'll leave immediately."

As Kuma got up, Dragon reflected on the bitter irony that the man he had just sent to death was apologizing to  _him_  for the pain it caused. Bartholomew Kuma, no matter what history said about him, was a man among men. Dragon would miss him greatly. He stood up, as Kuma was about to leave. "Bartholomew Kuma, whatever happens between us from here on, this decision of mine will be the only decision I ever regret making about you."

Kuma nodded in thanks. Dragon was still glad he had made Kuma Luffy's godfather. That was perhaps the highest compliment Kuma had ever received. As he opened the door, Kuma turned to offer Dragon a smile. "And, if I may choose my last words to you, you really should stop picking your nose during these kinds of conversations."

_(It is a trait of the Monkey family that in an extremely serious situation it is their default action to pick their nose. The most famous case being when the Second Pirate King saved Queen Vivi from execution for supporting him, he knocked out a plaza of Marines at once with a finger up his nose.)_

As he closed the door on Dragon's quarters, he pretended not to hear Dragon chuckling and crying at the same time. It made it easier for him to leave.

As Bartholomew Kuma walked out down the hallway, he reflected upon the conversation he had with his oldest friend. He realized that was probably the last time he would ever smile. The thought depressed him.

As he walked to his room, Kuma had a strange thought.  _Dragon wouldn't blame you if you backed out._  Kuma supposed the thought was natural to those who were walking themselves to the gallows. The thought for him was not a very tempting one, but it was still there. That thought should've been a gruesome beast that would eat away at his decision until his will was nothing but crumbs, and yet, it was a fleeting whimsy for him. He wondered why he was so willing to throw his life away for Dragon. Dragon had given him a purpose and saved him from his own demons. He had been Kuma's first friend. But that had only cemented him as a loyal soldier. What made him to give his life up because Dragon asked him to? He realized it was the first time he had walked into Dragon's quarters seven years ago.

* * *

"I have a son. His name is Luffy."

Dragon stared at his closest friend. Kuma was, as usual, giving away no emotions, but Dragon could practically hear the gears of Kuma's brain going into overdrive. "You… had a wife?"

Dragon smiled. "Marrying the woman I love is the worst thing a man like me could do."

Kuma nodded. "Fair enough. So, who is your lover?"

Dragon frowned, and began picking his nose. Kuma hoped his son had not picked up that habit. "Since I can't guarantee that you won't ever be hypnotized or drugged into revealing secrets, telling you both names is out of the option."

As much as Kuma appreciate the fact that he would never willingly supply information to the Marines, something bothered him. "Why not ensure maximum safety for them by not telling me the about the boy's name, either?"

"When I looked at Luffy, he looked back at me with the brightest goddamn smile I have ever seen," Dragon said, an almost dopey grin plastered across his face. "That smile is probably one of my greatest treasures. My dream is a world where Luffy can smile like that all day. "

Kuma frowned. "So why tell me, then?"

"Well, a man should have the right to know his godson's name, shouldn't he?" Dragon replied, the dopey grin transforming into the maniacal one he was known for.

Not even Bartholomew Kuma could hide his shock. "But… why? Why make me the godfather of someone so precious?"

"Kuma, I genuinely cannot think of anyone better."

Kuma stopped in the process of thinking of another argument. Dragon trusted him enough to place with him one of the greatest secrets he had, and then make him the godfather of his only child. Bartholomew Kuma had never felt so honored, or happier to be a close friend of Dragon. This was the foundation for the conversation seven years later.

* * *

Kuma entered his room for the last time. He looked around what had been his home for years. His room was exceptionally bare, only containing a bed, a closet, and a bookshelf. He felt an urge to pack, but had no idea how to begin doing so. What do you bring when you've made a deal with the devil? He silently walked to his bookshelf, and picked out a book on the top shelf that had the word BIBLE written across the top. He was an avid reader, but this book was a particular favorite.

It was about the character God. He was an extremely powerful deity, and people followed and worshipped him, however they only did so out of fear. Then, halfway through the book, a man named Jesus comes. Jesus is followed because he is loved, and determined to save the world. He believes that God is nice and righteous, and, after a while, others begin to believe it as well, and God becomes loved. It reminded him of him and Dragon, with him as God, and Dragon as Jesus. When he had brought it up with Dragon, he had merely laughed and said, "That's how you saw it, eh? I like it. A unique perspective for a unique man." Ivankov would later explain to him the common perception of the Bible, but he personally liked his understanding of it better.

He removed his cloak, folded it, and laid it on the bed. He went to his closet, and put on his favorite hat. It appeared slightly goofy for a revolutionary, so he seldom wore it, but he supposed he could wear it whenever he wanted now. A small comfort. He dreaded what was going to happen next. He did not want it to happen, but he knew it would happen, and he would make sure it happened smoothly. It was the ultimate paradox. He walked out on deck. Everyone was below, throwing a party for the "recruits". He stood at the railing. At the very least, with the Marines, he would still be able to feel the sea breeze while sailing. Another small comfort. He realized this must have been how Jesus felt when walking up to Golgotha. He also realized this is how Dragon felt when walking out of the house his son was in seven years ago. He was not alone in this feeling. Another small comfort. Those seemed to be the only good things he would be getting for the rest of his life.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking and start doing. He prepared to launch himself to Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office to discuss the Pacifista matter. It was rumored that his powers took three days and three nights to teleport somewhere. That was actually a lie. He could teleport someone at any speed, even light speed, but the amount of energy it would take to push him or her that hard was tiring. However, as he was pushing himself, no energy was lost, and he only had to create the Paw Shield that would take all resistance for his body. It left a paw crater wherever he landed, but he didn't particularly care what happened to the Fleet Admiral's floor. He took a deep breath, said his mental good-byes to Ivankov and the rest, and slammed his paws against his chest.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Sengoku had four problems: 1) He was up far later then he wanted to be. 2) It was because he had a mountain of paperwork. 3) Tyrant Kuma had suddenly materialized in front of him. 4) There was now a massive crater in his floor, as well as a similarly shaped hole in his wall.

"Ah, I forget about the wall. I suppose I've never really needed to travel inside before. Oh well, at least your office is on the outer edge of the building."

Sengoku ground his teeth. "I assume you came in here for a reason, Tyrant Kuma?"

"Oh, you aren't just launching straight into attacking me? Very good, I can see why they made you Fleet Admiral," Kuma said as he calmly sat down in a chair, further irritating Sengoku. "If you must know, I'd like to cut a deal with the Marines."

Sengoku narrowed his eyes. Tyrant Kuma was acting strangely. While he knew the man was of intelligence, as he was one of Dragon's high officers, he also knew Kuma was a man of few words, and certainly not the kind of man to "cut a deal" with the Marines. "What is that you want?"

"I want status as one of the Seven Warlords. In return, I will offer myself up to the Pacifista project," Kuma said, paws prepared to send him back to Dragon's ship if things went awry.

The situation became clear to Sengoku. Kuma couldn't force Sengoku to make him a Warlord, but as evidenced by the state of his office and Kuma's extreme lack of manners, he was adamant on giving Sengoku as much grief as possible along the way. The dedication was admirable. Then there was the matter of Kuma becoming a Warlord. It was painfully obvious he was doing this to serve as Dragon's spy, and he would ordinarily be rejected, but the prospect of Tyrant Kuma being not only much more powerful, but also under complete military control was tempting. He reviewed Vegapunk's project layout in his head. It was a ten-year project, where Vegapunk would use the subject as a base to build a series of robots, while steadily improving on the original. After ten years of experimentation with how the subject operates the machine body, he or she will undergo a surgery that will replace their brain with the mind of a robot. After ten years, Bartholomew Kuma would spill no more Marine intelligence. But how much Marine information could a Warlord really provide? In the end, they had a series of super soldiers based off one the world's most feared men, and Dragon had some information, that, for a small threat like him, could not be useful.

Sengoku leaned forward, and made the second biggest gamble of his life.  _(The biggest gamble would be when he used Portgas D. Ace as bait to start the War of the Best. Coincidentally, this was also ten years later.)_

"Welcome aboard, Warlord Kuma."

* * *

As he sat on the ship leading to Goa, Kuma had to admire Sengoku's genius. Due to the nature of the Seven Warlords, it is almost impossible to get in contact with them at will. However, the instant he had been handed the necessary items for a Warlord, (keys to Marineford's archives and Impel Down's 6 floors, as well as a letter describing the terms and benefits allowed to a Warlord. He had read that thoroughly.) Sengoku had ordered him to accompany a Celestial Dragon to their trip to Goa. Now the Marines would bolster their relationship with the Celestials by offering them their highest protection.

"Mr. Warlord, are you sure you can't get an Admiral to accompany us on our voyage?" the Celestial Jalmack asked, in an almost disgustingly nasal voice. "I mean, you Marines should care very greatly about my safety,"

Kuma wished very much to point out that the Marines clearly didn't care about the Celestial Dragon, which is why they had left them with the heartless Revolutionary soldier who had bribed his way into the Marines a day ago. This was really just Sengoku's test for Kuma. If he could manage to hold off on killing this Celestial for the duration of the job, his status as a Warlord would not be questioned further. It went against every fiber of his being to not kill the man where he stood, but he had a mission, and he would complete it.

As the island came into view, Kuma let out a sigh of relief. He would get a break from the Celestial as he talked to other people, and he also might be able to use that time to investigate Luffy's condition. He knew he shouldn't see the boy, for the sake of his godson's own protection, but he could at least make sure the child was doing well.

The crew began preparations to dock when Kuma noticed something on the starboard side. It was a fishing boat, with a Jolly Roger tied to it, and what appeared to be a 10-year-old manning the helm. It was common knowledge that raising a Jolly Roger meant that you were to be treated as a pirate, and the child at least seemed to be aware of what he was doing. As a Warlord, he felt he would be forgiven for letting a ten-year-old boy sail free. However, the instant the small fishing boat crossed across the path of the ship, Kuma knew what would happen. His mind surged with possibilities and ideas as Jalmack fired a bazooka at the craft. When the boat caught fire, the boy reacted and fruitlessly attempted to blow away the flames. Kuma prayed that the Celestial would leave it at that. To his horror, a second shot broke the ship completely. In the fire, smoke and rubble, he couldn't tell if the boy was alive. Wait,  _he couldn't tell._  "My lord, would you like me to go down and make sure the commoner is dead?" Kuma asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

The Celestial Dragon looked up at him. "I like the way you think, Mr. Bear. If it's all the same to you, if the brat is alive, give him some pain for crossing me. I'll make it worth your while."

At that moment, it was only concern for the child that kept Kuma from killing the man. He effortlessly leapt off the ship and onto a portion of the boat. Luckily, the boat held up enough that he didn't touch the seawater. From this distance, he quickly found the boy floating on the ocean. He was still struggling. Pushing air away like a miniature rocket, Kuma made his way to where the boy was. He picked up the boy, and noticed a noble's timepiece hanging out of his pocket. This was the boy Dragon met two days ago. He had a large cut in his side from where the bazooka nicked him, and he had several other wounds from where shrapnel and the explosion got him. He would need immediate treatment. As Kuma contemplated what to do with the boy, the child gave a whimper. "Dammit… I… just wanted to be… a free pirate…"

Kuma knew what to do in that moment. To set out to sea at the age of 10, this boy was clearly determined, and clearly naïve. Even if he sent the boy to a nearby island, he would just set out once he was healed and get himself killed.  _(I would like to clarify that it had been my intention to sail to a nearby island. I would have trained there for seven years and then set out for the Grand Line. However, Kuma's misunderstanding led to a much better result, so I won't complain.)_  He would need somebody who knew the dangers of the sea to instruct the boy. The closest person was more than likely drinking at a bar in Saobady. "Boy, can you hear me?"

The boy looked up and nodded. "Good. I am about to send you on a vacation. In a moment you'll be in a completely different place. Do not panic, and do not try to move."

The boy nodded again. "Good. I wish you the best of luck."

And with that, Bartholomew Kuma sent the boy on his way at light speed. The boy needed immediate treatment, and he could afford the energy it took. He jumped back onto the ship. "That took too long, Mr. Bear," Jalmack whined.

Kuma bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lord Jalmack. I wished to give him extra torture for your sake."

"Oh, well, that's quite alright then," Jalmack said, nodding his approval. "I'll make sure to put in a good word for you to Sengoku, Mr. Bear."

Kuma bowed his head again. "Thank you, Lord Jalmack." He then walked down below deck before he could do something he would regret. He now had no qualms about becoming a Pacifista. Men like the one on the deck above him needed to be stopped. He would gladly play his role if it supplied even the slightest help in bringing those monsters down. As he laid there in his cabin, solidifying his resolve for the upcoming mission, Bartholomew Kuma forgot all about the small child he had just saved, unaware that by saving that child, he had changed the course of history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever notice how prologues never feature the main character as the main character? Weird. I just really like the bizarre situation of Bartholomew Kuma, and felt it deserved some explanation. And from Sabo's perspective, this is actually an important piece of backstory for his choices later in the story. I wouldn't have included it otherwise! Other chapters might or might not be as long as this one. I suppose I'll find out when I write them. On another note, Sabo's crew will be entirely OC. There will definitely be interactions with canon characters, but for the most part, this story is just going to be set in the One Piece world.


	3. Shanks, Silvers, and Stories

One moment, Sabo was looking at the blurry outline of his savior. The next, he was lying on his back in a field that appeared to have bubbles all around. He could have sworn there was a brief instance of flying, but he could've imagined it. He would've contemplated his situation further, but the shock from the cannon was beginning to wear off, and his wounds were starting to hurt,  _extremely_  badly. It felt like someone had just decided to set various parts of his body on fire. In order to match the excruciating pain, Sabo let out an excruciating cry, hoping beyond hope that somebody would come and help him. Luckily after a few moments, a woman and two men came out of a building that had evidently been right next to him. As they came closer, Sabo looked at them. His ability to perceive individual features was currently not there, but he could see that they were not people he knew. He was safe for now. He passed out just as they appeared over him.

When Sabo woke up, he was in a room, and covered in bandages. The room was rather bare with the bed, a table, and a bookshelf, but there was a window with a view next to him, so Sabo supposed he didn't mind. The tree house wasn't much better anyway.. He tried to get up to explore, but the mind-numbing pain convinced him to stay in bed. This was worse than that fight with Porchemy. That's when it hit him. He could feel pain.  _He was alive._  As he lay in the ocean, blood pouring out, he had wondered if that was all his dreams amounted to. Two cannon shots and some fond memories in the back of the minds of Ace and Luffy. But them the big guy had sent him here and he was alive. He had been given a second chance to fulfill his dreams. He swore to himself that one day he would repay whoever sent him here.

As he lied there, he attempted to figure out what was going on. A large man had sent him here. Due to the fact that he had been decently far out in the water, and then in a crater on land the next, he could assume the man was a Devil Fruit user. Three strangers had given him medical attention on an unknown island. He remembered the background being very green and there were bubbles. Before he had departed, he had made sure to read a book of guides of famous islands, for preparation. What island was green and had bubbles? He froze. Shit.  _He was on the Sabaody Archipelago._  How the hell had he gotten here? He couldn't help but feel excited that he was already on the Grand Line, but he quickly shrugged that off. As he was, he certainly wasn't strong enough to survive getting of Sabaody and making it to safe waters. He needed a plan.

However, he supposed it all depended on the three strangers. His body was aching with numb pain, and he didn't want to move for fear of aggravating them. Sitting there, unable to move, he was completely at the strangers' mercy. This, however, might not be a bad thing. They had rescued him, which already made them marginally better than his prior family. But would they return him once they figured out who he was? He couldn't imagine that his parents would have sent out a poster for him, so if he begged and pleaded, they might just decide to let him stay. But what could he do here? Heck, could he find a place to live here? He recalled that the place was divided into grove islands, but he didn't know where everything was. Were there any good places to hunt, or would he actually have to work for his food? Hold on, hunting would be useless. He had no idea how to cook. Dadan had been the one to cook, for him, Ace, and Luffy; they just caught the stuff. So in reality, he had no way of taking care of himself. Great. He wasn't a free man yet. He supposed the three strangers could just drop him off at the local orphanage. He wondered if orphanage workers knew how to cook wild animals. He hoped so.

"Oh, so you're awake, hon?"

Sabo jumped at the voice, which hurt, which made him flinch, which made it hurt more. When he was done hurting, he took a look at the woman who was looking at him with an amused expression. She looked like she was mid-thirties, a bit on the tall side, and definitely looked wealthy enough to rob. But he really shouldn't rob somebody who patched him up. "My name's Shakky, hon."

"Cool. My name's Sabo. Thanks for saving me, Shakky."

"Don't thank me, dear. I just patched you up. You really should be thanking that Kuma "

"Kuma?" Sabo asked, curiosity etched across his face. "Who's that?"

"The man who saved you. You came here in a giant paw print, which means Kuma sent you here." Shakky said, gesturing to the window. Sabo looked out and saw a paw-shaped crater in the field. How had he missed that? "At first we thought he was the one who attacked you, but the fact you had shrapnel in you doesn't match up to Kuma's fighting style."

"Wait, you thought Kuma attacked me?" Sabo asked, surprised. "Why would he do that? And how do you know what he fights like?"

"He's not called 'Tyrant Kuma' for nothing, hon. The man's supposed to be a cold-blooded killer. But I suppose everyone is more than their rumors. As for the last question, I just like to keep informed. I'll be back with some food in a moment," she said, turning to exit the room, leaving Sabo to his thoughts yet again.

 _Wait, so a killer saved me?_  Sabo thought, even more confused then when woke up.  _That doesn't make sense. I don't know him, so why would he save my life? I suppose Ace has almost killed people, but he's a good guy, so maybe it's like that._ Sabo had always been taught that killers were bad people, but now suddenly he came across a killer who wasn't. He wondered what made people think all killers were bad. Then, with a shiver, he got it. Regular people think killing is bad because regular people follow the law. When you're outside of the law, like pirates are, killing is just something that exists, neither good nor bad. Would he have to kill when he became a pirate? It seemed to be an inevitable thing, really. Then he remembered his family, and the nobles. How they just burned down the Gray Terminal, killing God knows how many people., how that guy in the boat had just shot him down for no reason. They all just didn't care.  _No, I won't be like them,_  Sabo thought, determination visible in his eyes.  _I'll never kill anyone, I promise._

* * *

After Shakky had brought in food, (which tasted surprisingly good) Sabo was told to rest easy for a while. After about a solid hour of resting easy, Sabo began to come up with new attacks for Luffy. He had seen how he was capable of inflating himself like a ballon, and he wondered if Luffy was capable of doing that to his fist. By throwing it his usual Gum Gum Pistol, and with the added mass, not only would it be harder to dodge (which was really the only reason the Pistol attack never worked) it would also do a lot more damage. Then there was getting hit. Luffy seemed entirely capable of throwing a punch that didn't stretch, which meant Luffy could adjust when he stretched. If he just decided to stretch whenever he got hit, it would do much less damage. Heck, if he got hit in the head, he would be able to stretch his neck, and then do a super head-butt on whoever hit him. Sabo decided he would tell Luffy about his ideas once they met again.

In the second hour, Sabo thought about how Ace was going to make it as a pirate. Sure, Ace was strong and fast, but that could only get him so far, maybe he could pick up swordsmanship, or learn a martial art. The most obvious answer was to eat a Devil Fruit, but then both of them wouldn't be able to swim, and that would probably worry Ace to no end, as he would no longer be able to save Luffy if he drowned. Sabo doubted it would even occur to Ace that he would be in danger of drowning as well.

In the third hour, Sabo just thought about how they were doing. He didn't know for sure if they made it out of the fire, but he was almost positive they did. (Does rubber even burn to begin with?) He hoped they already got his letter, and hoped they wouldn't be too mad with him for setting sail already.

…

Wait, he didn't set sail. He had been shot, and was, as far as the inhabitants of Dawn Island were concerned, dead. Did somebody see Kuma save him? No, they probably didn't even know who Kuma was. It must've just looked like one of the guy's cronies had just finished him off. Shit. His brothers thought he was dead. He had to go back, if only to show them that he wasn't. He began to sit up, only to experience a stabbing pain in his side. Damn, he couldn't leave yet. It would be pointless if he tore himself apart before he made it back.

In the fourth hour, Shakky came in with dinner, only to find her patient asleep.

* * *

When Sabo woke up, he saw what must've been dinner next to him. He looked outside. It was morning, so the food had been lying there all night. Of course that didn't stop Sabo from eating it. One thing you learned from the Dadan family of mountain bandits: If there was food, you ate it. No questions asked.

After about an hour of silence, Sabo heard noises from outside the room. It sounded like someone was cooking. Sure enough, after ten minutes, Shakky came in with food. However, she was not alone. With her came an old guy with a scar over one eye. Bizarrely, it had been deep enough to scar, but seemingly not deep enough to affect his eye. Sabo supposed this must have been Shakky's father, as well as the second person that had saved him. Sabo sat up as they entered, wincing slightly at the pain.

"So, how are you feeling, Sabo?" The old man asked.

"I feel fine so long as I don't move, Mr.-"

The man smiled. "Oh, you can just call me Ray."

"Okay, thank you, Ray." Sabo said, bowing his head slightly.

Ray was about to say something when a third voice appeared. "Shakky, Rayleigh, is the boy awake yet?" A man walked into the room. Sabo looked over at him. Three scars over one eye, long red hair, and the posture of a man who was extremely hung-over. This could only be Luffy's idol, Shanks. If not for the dull aches of pain he felt, Sabo would be convinced he was dreaming. He and Ace had come to an agreement that Sabo, being much more polite, would be the one to thank Shanks for saving Luffy's life. But Sabo had never imagined that he would get the chance to thank him this early in his adventures. It was almost too lucky.

"Your name is Shanks, right?"

Shanks grinned at him. "So you've heard of me, eh? Knowledgeable kid."

Sabo looked at him straight in the eye. "My name is Sabo. On behalf of my brother Ace and myself, we would like to thank you for saving our brother, Luffy. We are in your debt," he said, bowing as low as his body would allow.

"Luffy had two brothers?!" Shanks asked, completely shocked. "He never even mentioned you!"

Sabo gave a sheepish smile. "Well, technically speaking, we weren't brothers until after you left."

"Okay, that just doesn't make any sense. I'd like you to explain from the beginning Sabo. Tell me about you and Luffy. It'd be nice to hear how the little guy is doing."

"Well you're at it," Ray added. "Would you mind telling us how exactly you winded up here almost dead?"

Shanks nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, that too. But my story first, okay?"

"Don't be a brat, Shanks."

"Sorry, sir."

Sabo ignored the two's argument to plan out how he was going to tell the story. If he was going to tell both, he might as well them at the same time, "Ten years ago, I was born to a noble family. After five years, I couldn't tolerate putting up with their selfishness so I left when I was five. I lived in the Grey Terminal, which is basically this trash heap that covers a fifth of our island, and that's where I met Ace, who lived with some mountain bandits. He and I were friends for five years. In that time, you met Luffy and saved his life. Shortly after you did so, Luffy's grandpa made him live with Ace."

"Wait, hold on," Shanks interjected. "Luffy lived with  _mountain bandits_?"

Sabo laughed. "Yeah, hardly a day went by where Luffy didn't mention how much he hated mountain bandits. Drove them up the wall with it. Anyway, Luffy followed Ace around like a lost puppy, and eventually, we all became friends. Then one day, Ace had us cement our brotherhood by sharing sake together. After that, it was just Ace, Luffy and I doing whatever we wanted for a couple months. But that was when my family found me and took me back. When I was with them, I discovered that the nobles of the island had decided to burn down the Gray Terminal, and everyone who was inside it."

"Whoah, they  _burned_  it down? And while people lived there? You said it was a fifth of your island, right?" Shanks asked, horrified that such a thing could happen on Dawn Island.

Sabo clenched his fist. "Yeah, they killed who knows how many people just because some big noble from another island was coming in a few days, and they wanted to clean up. I couldn't handle living there anymore, so on the day the noble was coming, I used the excitement to cover me while I stole a fishing boat."

"Sounds like you made a pretty clean escape there, Sabo. What happened?"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting every five seconds," Shakky said. "We would find out."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"What happened was I was shot down by the noble as I crossed his path. I suppose Kuma was on the ship too, and he saved me."

"Wait, the noble shot you for crossing his path?" Ray asked. He exchanged glances with Shakky. "Do you know who that noble was, exactly?"

Sabo scrunched up his face in concentration. "My dad said something about it, but I wasn't really paying attention. I think he was a 'Celestial Dragon'?"

Ray frowned. "That explains it. The noble you crossed paths with was a descendant of one of the kings who created the World Government. They have the power to do whatever they want, and can't be punished for it. You think your parents are bad? The Celestial Dragons are ten times worse."

Sabo stared. He thought the nobles on Dawn Island were completely insane, and yet these ones were  _worse_? That was almost unimaginable.

"And Sabaody is their favorite romping place. I guess you just picked a shit place to live, Rayleigh," Shanks said.

"It's just 'Ray'. I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't attempt to blow my cover every time you stop by to visit," Rayleigh said, glaring at Shanks.

Sabo immediately focused on the conversation. His name was Rayleigh. Saying his name was equivalent to blowing his cover. Which he apparently needed. Sabo wasn't sure his heart could take any more surprises. "You're Silvers Rayleigh?! First mate of the Roger Pirates? Why are you hiding on Sabaody of all places?"

Rayleigh smiled at him. "So, you know this is Sabaody, eh? Shanks is right, you are knowledgeable. And yes, I am Silvers Rayleigh. As for why I'm here, what better place to hide then right under your enemy's nose?"

"Sure it is, right up until they sneeze. And then you're completely screwed," Sabo said.

"Yes, I suppose you would know, wouldn't you, Sabo?" Rayleigh said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Despite my old age, I think I am capable of taking care of myself even if the Marines do 'sneeze', as you so aptly put it."

"Alright, when you guys are done talking about sneezing Marines," Shank said. "I want to talk about why Bartholomew Kuma was on a ship carrying a World Noble."

Shakky sighed. "Do any of you read the newspaper?"

Shanks and Rayleigh stared at her as if to say, "What do you think?"

"It was today's headline. 'Bartholomew 'Tyrant' Kuma becomes one of the Seven Warlords'."

Shanks looked at her in amazement. "Kuma's a Warlord? How'd that happen?"

"Probably serving as a spy for Dragon," Shakky said. "I've got no clue what he did to get himself accepted. Must have been one amazing bribe. But now we at least know what he was doing on that ship. He was security detail for the Celestial Dragon."

Sabo frowned. "Errm, what's a Warlord?"

Shakky turned to him. "The Seven Warlords of the Sea are one of the three great powers; the other two being the Marine military, and the Four Emperors, who are four pirates who essentially control the New World, which is the second half of the Grand Line. The Seven Warlords are seven extremely strong pirates who serve Marine mercenaries. By paying the Marines a portion of their profits, they gin immunity, but are also charged with maintaining order in the Grand Line."

"And the Celestial Dragons can just use these guys as bodyguards?" Sabo asked, amazed. How much power could one person possibly have? "And wait, if two of the great powers are controlled by the Marines, why don't they just go all out on the Emperors?"

"The Emperors are just that strong, kid," Shanks said. "You ever heard of Whitebeard, the Strongest Man in the World? He's one of the Emperors, and the other three are capable of going toe-to-toe with his forces."

Sabo was utterly amazed. To think that there were pirates that strong in the ocean. Never before had he felt so small in his dream to be a pirate.

_(Looking back on it, I can't help but notice Shanks never mentioned any of the Emperors being able to take Whitebeard on one-on-one. This was when Whitebeard was chair-ridden by old age. That's just how much of a monster Edward Newgate was.)_

"Well, the lesson has been fun, but my crew's waiting for me, so I gotta go," Shanks said, as he stood to leave. "Thanks for the booze, Shakky. Rayleigh, it's always a pleasure. And Sabo, thanks. It's nice to hear Luffy's doing well. I hope you recover quickly." And with that Red-Haired Shanks simply walked out of the room.

"Hmph, such a free spirit, that one," Rayleigh said, in a tone that might have been scolding if all of the affection hadn't gotten in the way. "Now Sabo, what do you plan to do once you've recovered?"

"I need to get back to my island and let my brothers know I'm alive. After that, I'll train hard and set sail as a pirate when I'm 17."

"And just how exactly do you plan on returning? There isn't a way to leave the Grand Line without passing through the Calm Belt, and you certainly aren't capable of passing through it."

Sabo stalled. "Well, there must be someone on this island who is ready to leave the Grand Line. I'll just ask them to help me get to East Blue."

Rayleigh leaned forward. "Let me rephrase my statement. There is no crew on this island capable of getting through the Calm Belt. It is that dangerous."

Sabo frowned. There had to be some way, he couldn't just let his brothers suffer like that! "There is no other way, Sabo." Rayleigh said, as if he knew what Sabo was thinking. "You will just have to stay here until you are strong enough to leave."

"But, what about my brothers?"

"I am genuinely sorry, Sabo, but they shall have to wait."

Sabo couldn't believe it. He could practically hear Luffy crying. He had to get back.

"Sabo. Listen to me. It will do you no good if you get yourself killed when trying to get back to them. Rather, you should wait here, train, and then let them know you're alive with a rather large bounty."

Sabo grimaced. Rayleigh was right.  _Ace, Luffy, forgive me. This vacation I was sent on is going to be a little longer then I thought._

"So, does this island have any forests I can train in?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Who said anything about you training yourself?"

"Do you know somebody who'd be willing to teach me? Could they teach how to use swords and guns? Because I've only ever used a pipe bo staff."

"As a matter of fact, I am capable of teaching you how to use a sword and guns. Among other things, of course."

Sabo looked at him in awe. "Wait,  _you_ are going to be the one teaching me?"

"I'll have you know I am quite the strict taskmaster. Firstly, you will address me as Master Ray. Secondly, we begin the instant you recover."

Sabo nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course, Master Ray!"

Rayleigh laughed. "Good! A fast learner! This should be easy, then!" Rayleigh got up to leave. "As much as I would like to stay, I do have a business to run, and I should get back to it. I wish you the best of luck in recovery, Sabo."

"Thank you very much, Master Ray!"

Rayleigh smiled to himself. He quite liked this kid.

* * *

Before leaving the bar, Rayleigh decided to stop and have a few words with Shakky.

"So, you're taking him on as your apprentice, are you?" Shakky asked.

Rayleigh grinned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Definitely."

"What can I say? I felt like that was what Kuma intended when he sent the boy here. Which begs the question, how did he know I was here?"

Shakky seemed to develop an incredible interest in the glass she was cleaning. "I'm sure Dragon has a few informants on Sabaody."

Rayleigh arched an eyebrow. "Yourself included?"

"Perhaps."

Rayleigh gave a laugh. "I can't believe it! You sold me out for cash!"

Shakky put down the glass and gestured to the rest of the room. "Do  _you_  see anyone else in this bar?"

"Ah. Fair point."

* * *

Sabo sat in his room, still not quite convinced the day hadn't been a dream. He had woken up on the Sabaody Archipelago, met and thanked Luffy's idol, Shanks, and was offered to be taught by the first mate of the Roger Pirates, Dark King Rayleigh. Events of that caliber don't just all happen in a morning. Sabo was quite sure he had used up his lifetime's supply of luck in these past 24 hours. Of course, he wished he could do something for Ace and Luffy, but they were still together, so they would make it through well enough. And he would find some way to make it up to them, once they met again. And when that happened, they would all be free pirates. Sabo grinned to himself. His book was going to have one hell of a first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear that? That's the sound of the fourth wall crumbling. I came up with that final line just as I was finishing up, and I knew I had to use it. So, since it's not really made clear in the chapter, the visit from Shanks Rayleigh mentioned when he first met Luffy was this visit. Shanks was talking about Luffy before Sabo crash landed. I just couldn't find a way to comfortably provide that information during the chapter.


	4. Scars

A week after the conversation with Shanks and Rayleigh, Shakky decided that Sabo was ready for training. For the first time in a week, Sabo got to enjoy the freedom of movement without bandages. He began stretching and moving around in his room.

"It's funny how enjoyable moving is when you really can't move for a week," Sabo said, to no one in particular. Sabo examined himself in the mirror, to see if anything had changed. His tooth was beginning to grow back, which was nice. His hair had also gotten a bit longer, which meant he would need to cut soon. He recalled the time when he had grown it out. The sight of his curly hair sticking out from under his top hat had Ace laughing for weeks. Sabo shivered. He was not letting that happen again.

Then something else caught his eye. At about waist level, there was a scar running along the left side of his body. He traced along its path. It was extremely strange to feel a bumpy coarseness where smooth skin once laid. Strange, but quite exhilarating. He had his first battle scar. He had always been secretly jealous of Luffy for having a scar, even if it was self-inflicted. But now he had one, and it was deserved. He giggled to himself. He was already becoming a pirate.

"Admiring your first battle scar, eh?"

Sabo jumped at the sound of another voice. He turned around to find his teacher at the door. "Er, no, Master Ray, I was just…" Sabo stammered, struggling to think of an excuse that didn't sound egotistical. As mirrors are very egotistical objects, none came to mind.

Rayleigh laughed. "Oh, you don't need to be embarrassed, boy! It's natural for a pirate to admire their scars! As I recall, Roger bragged about his first scar for a week."

Sabo stared at Rayleigh, awestruck.  _Not only is he telling a story about the Pirate King, but he's so casual about it too! Master Ray is awesome! Just what you'd expect from the first mate of the Roger Pirates!_

As much as Rayleigh enjoyed the starry-eyed look of admiration Sabo was giving him, they did have business to get to. "Fun and stories aside, the reason I've come here is that it's high time we've begun your training. Put on some proper clothes, and we will go out for a walk to find some training ground."

On that day, two great events occurred: Sabo's training began, and the world record for fastest time to change clothes was broken.

* * *

As they walked out of the bar, Rayleigh asked Sabo what he knew about the archipelago. "It's actually just a collection of 79 mangrove trees, which are divided into islands of 10. These mangroves emit special bubbles, which are used for a variety of tasks. Also, it's got an amusement park."

Rayleigh smiled down at his informed protégé. "Very good! Let me elaborate on that further. The groves 1-20 are in the center while the rest circle clockwise around them. The groves 1-29, where we currently are, are particularly lawless. The groves 30-39 are Sabaody Park, 40-49 are the tourist area, 50-59 are the docks, 60-69 are the Marine base, and 70-79 are the hotels."

Sabo scratched his head, mentally laying out what the map would look like. "Why are the hotels and tourist area on opposite sides of the island?"

Rayleigh was caught off guard by the bizarre question. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I suppose not, but it just seems like bad design, so I wanted to know if there was a reason behind it."

Rayleigh chuckled. What a curious kid. "Well, as far as I know, there isn't one."

"Alright, so why are we walking? Are we going to the training ground?"

Rayleigh chuckled again. Sabo wondered if his master was just perpetually amused. "Oh, something like that, Sabo. Something like that. But to pass the time, why don't you tell me about yourself, Sabo."

Sabo glanced up at him, surprised. "Talk about me? Why?"

"Well, if I'm training you for seven years, I might as well know something about you."

"Alright, but then you have to tell me about the Pirate King. Deal?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Deal."

"Alright, my old name was Silinteri Sabo. The Silinteri were one of the noble families that I mentioned earlier. So, after what they did, I renounced the name. But anyway, I'm Sabo. My dream is to become a pirate, and then write a book about my adventures. My hobbies are hunting, reading books, and sparring with my brothers, Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace."

Rayleigh stared at him in shock. " _What_ are your brothers' names?!"

Sabo stopped, suddenly realizing the situation, and he promptly started laughing. "Oh yeah! I guess Ace is like your nephew, eh? I wouldn't bother trying to refer to him like family, though. He  _really_ hates his dad."

Rayleigh stroked his beard. That didn't sound right. Roger had countless enemies, but very few of the people who had actually met him could say that they hated him. And yet, his own son detested him? By the time Rouge had given birth Roger would undoubtedly have been executed, but still, hadn't she described to him what a great man his father was?

"Why does Ace hate his father so much?"

Sabo shrugged. "Dunno. Every time we asked, he would just hit us on the head and tell us to shut up. He's a bit of an ass, in all honesty. But he's my brother, so it's all good."

Rayleigh knew that this would take some further looking into, but he could get Shakky to investigate later. He had heard an almost annoying amount about Luffy from Shanks, and while it was a surprise that the grandson of a Marine wanted to become a pirate, he did not need more information.

"Now tell me about the Pirate-"

Rayleigh stopped, and held out a hand to stop Sabo, who promptly crashed into it. Sabo rubbed his forehead. Raleigh's hand had been like a wall. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He was going to be that strong someday.

"Alright, Sabo. It's time to begin your training."

Sabo looked around in confusion. They were on some rundown street. He hadn't quite been paying attention to where they were going, so he didn't know which grove they were on, but he could imagine it was one of the criminal ones. "Here? Why?"

"Because these thugs that have us surrounded will make the perfect test dummies," Rayleigh said, rather loudly, as if he wanted someone else to hear.

To Sabo's shock, a bunch of people came out of the surrounding buildings and alleys. He hadn't heard them at all. How had Master Ray known they were there?

The man who appeared to be the leader (Sabo had learned through experience that the leader typically had the most interesting face) stepped up. He had purple hair that was cut into stripes, and dozens of piercings on his face, none of which were on his ears or nose. "Heh, you're pretty good, old man, but to live that long here, I guess you'd have to be. Wanna say any words to your dear grandtwerp before you die?"

"Oh, if I must, I think I can impart some final learning," Rayleigh answered. "Now, Sabo, today I am going to teach you about the mystical force of Haki. Haki is the 'drive and ambition' that exists in all living things. This power can be discovered through a severe trauma, or through rigorous training."

There was a brief lull of silence, as Sabo immediately set to memorizing his very first lesson, and everyone else simply wondered what the hell was going on. "…W-weird last words, old man," the leader stammered, now slightly afraid that he might be dealing with a crazy person. "But this 'hackey' stuff ain't gonna save you from an early grave!" he said, accentuating his statement with a swing of his sword.

"Now Sabo," Rayleigh said, turning fully toward Sabo, seemingly unaware of the incoming sword. "There are three types of Haki, the first being-"

Rayleigh stopped mid-sentence to dodge the sword swing; however, he dodged at an angle that was extremely close to the path of the blade. He had somehow known where it was and just how to dodge it. "-Observation Haki," Rayleigh said, grinning at the astounded faces of both his student and the surrounding thugs.

In order to make up for his miss, the pierced boss swung horizontally, aiming for Rayleigh's side. In response, Rayleigh held out a hand. Sabo, who had just experienced this trick, knew what was going to happen. The sword bounced off the air in front of Rayleigh's hand like it hit a wall. "The second type is Armament Haki," Rayleigh said.

At this point, the thugs were fairly terrified of the old man. "C-c'mon, you cowards! If we all gang up on him, he can't possibly beat us!" the leader shouted. In response, his gang came forward. Sabo had never seen a more scared group of attackers in his life.

"And the third type of Haki is…" Rayleigh said, pausing for the dramatic effect. "Conqueror's Haki."

Sabo immediately felt a wave of…  _something._  It was an almost overpowering sensation, one that made him feel like he was about to pass out. Even in the cool breeze, he could feel sweat gathering. He looked around. All of the surrounding thugs were now unconscious, foam pooling at their mouths. The purple-haired leader was still standing, but just barely. He looked even worse than Sabo felt.  _What the hell did Master Ray just do?_

"Ah, so you're still standing," Rayleigh noted, as if he were remarking on an oddly-shaped cloud. "But then again, so is the ten-year old, so I imagine that mitigates your feat."

"Please don't hurt me! I won't ever come near you again! Promise!" the man cried, attempting to shuffle away, but being foiled by his still quivering legs.

Rayleigh scratched his beard, considering this. "I suppose you have learned your lesson. Sabo, do you have any final remarks for our new friend?"

"Yeah," Sabo said, having gotten over the Conqueror's Haki. "Next time you get piercings, I'd recommend you don't get them from a blind guy."

Rayleigh laughed and placed his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Alright, Sabo. Now that my demonstration is done, we can return to the bar. I just felt that it would be easier for you to understand Haki better if you saw it. Sadly, those men didn't give me the time to properly explain each one, but I suppose the walk back can suffice for that."

Sabo strode away with his master. He was brimming with so many questions, but it was rude to ask questions before the explanation was finished, and Master Ray was not deserving of disrespect.

"So then, as I stated, Observation Haki is the first type and most basic type of Haki. It enables you with both sense and foresight. With it, you can sense the wills of others around you, as well as predict movements in battle. "

Sabo looked up at his teacher, awe visible in his eyes. "So you can see into the future? Is that how you dodged that sword?"

"Well, it isn't so much seeing into the future as it is sensing the intentions of your opponent," Rayleigh explained. "You can almost read their mind to see what they are about to do next."

"So it needs to have a will for you to dodge it? But how about dodging a cannonball, maybe?" Sabo said, murmuring the last few words, almost afraid of what they might bring.

Rayleigh looked down at his apprentice. While the boy looked physically fine, he clearly still was not mentally over what happened to him. "Everything in the world has energy that makes it move. Observation Haki does let you read that energy in order to predict an object's path, but that's much more difficult."

Sabo grinned. He was not going to be that helpless ever again. "So, is that what you are gonna teach me?"

"Yes, but as I said, Haki can be achieved through trauma or long, vigorous training. I'm hoping that what happened to you was enough of a shock to trigger your ability to use Haki."

Sabo's smile became radiant. He had almost died. If that wasn't traumatic enough, he didn't know what was. "So I can use Haki now?!"

"Maybe, but I need to confirm it," Rayleigh said. He leaned down to look Sabo straight in the eyes. "Sabo, I need you to remember what happened after you got shot, remember everything you felt, and everything you thought. Can you do that for me?"

Sabo took a step back, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the task ahead of him. Thus far, he had attempted to treat what had happened to him like an event in a history book. It had happened, but in a way that he didn't have to think about it. To actually recall his near-death would be painful. He did not want to relive the pain of that moment of absolute terror. It was just too hard.

 _Too hard._  That's what he thought of it. It was too difficult, so he would just sit here and complain. Meanwhile, his brothers were taking the usual pain from their lives (Garp, people who hated them, and now the additional pain of his "death") and they would do so without complaint. Okay, Luffy would probably cry for a bit, but he was seven. Even Ace had cried once or twice at that age. But Ace had forced him to swear to secrecy on that information. Anyway, his brothers had taken beatings for all their lives, and they just rolled with it. If he couldn't take the pain just this once, how could he possibly hope to keep up with them in the future?

Sabo clenched his fists, took two deep breaths, and took the plunge into remembering that which he strove to forget.

* * *

 _Sabo cursed as he fanned the flames. Why the hell had they fired at him? He quickly realized that his tiny coat wouldn't be able to blow away these flames, but his desperation overwhelmed his reason. This was a dream he had harbored for years. He would_ not _let it go to waste in the first few minutes. He turned to the other ship in hope. Maybe someone had accidentally fired a cannon, and they were sending over someone to help. The sight he was greeted with was some weird scuba guy pointing a gun directly at him. He saw it fire. Then he felt it._

_He crumpled and his boat crumpled beneath him. He struggled to swim to some safe wreckage, but his body wasn't working the way it should have. Hell, he couldn't even feel his body. He saw his own blood seeping into the water. This was bad, very bad. He couldn't breathe, couldn't swim. Then something happened. He started feeling again. But not in the way he usually felt, but in a more universal way. He could sense things. He felt waves of life coming from the surface of the ocean. He felt strong pulses coming from the crowd on the island. Is this what people felt when they died? This was it, wasn't it? He was going to drown and die, nothing more than some punk kid from some random island. He was filled with an absolute terror. He couldn't die here, he couldn't! He was going to be a free pirate, so why was he here dying?!_

_The pain, the weird pulses everything was giving off, and his own terror disoriented him. He was aware of the strong pulse the guy who picked him up emitted. He was vaguely aware of the fact they were having a conversation. He was definitely aware of the split-second feeling of flying._

* * *

Rayleigh gazed at his pupil. Sabo's eyebrows were scrunched together, his skin was a few shades whiter than normal, and he seemed to sweating. His blast of Conqueror's Haki seemed to be less effective than the boy's own memories. Rayleigh frowned. In his experience, it was best to confront your fears, and face them head on, but perhaps dealing with something so traumatizing at such a fragile age was not the best thing for-

"Master Ray." The voice brought Rayleigh out of his thoughts. He stared down at they boy who was staring up. There was a steel to his eyes that had not been there earlier. "When I was dying, I had this weird sensation. It was like I could  _feel_  the life around me. Is that Observation Haki?"

 _When I was dying_. Rayleigh grinned. They weren't beating around the bush anymore. "Yes, Sabo. That's exactly the feeling. You have already unlocked the ability to use Haki, now we just need to hone it. I must warn you, though. These seven years will be no cakewalk. Haki, fist-fighting, swordplay, navigation, and other rules of piracy. There's a lot to learn. You will be pushed hard."

Despite his master's words, Sabo couldn't help but feel great. He had beaten his demons. All that was left was to train under the first mate of the Roger Pirates in order to become a pirate himself. Life could be worse.

"Sabo, allow me to supply to you with your second lesson." Sabo looked up, eager to absorb more information. "As you have undoubtedly witnessed, the world is unfair and painful. You will see and feel things that you may think are too painful to bear. However, if you take these hardships and face them head-on, eventually, you will triumph, and you will be stronger for it, After facing hardship after hardship, battle after battle, you will become strong enough to change the world to one that is perhaps a little more fair. And trust me, Sabo. When that day comes, it will be well worth the struggle."

Sabo nodded. All his life, he had run away. He had run away from home, he had run away from fights he thought he couldn't win, and he had even run away from his island. But not anymore. He was going to get strong. So strong that nothing would be able to hold him back. He would take everything that life had to throw at him. He thought of one of Dadan's favorite sayings, "When life gives you lemons, throw them back so hard that life bruises."

Well, starting today, life was in for one hell of a bruising. Sabo began walking next to Rayleigh, genuinely excited for the vast potential that the world had to offer.

If someone had bothered to stop and look at the two, they would've commented on how odd the pair looked: a young boy dressed like a noble, walking side by side with a tall, old man in clothes worn by the homeless. Yet, walking down that rundown road on a breezy Tuesday morning was two of the world's most infamous pirates, one who had long since changed the world, and one who hadn't even started.

* * *

"Master Ray! When are we going to start training! I mean, so far your two lessons have been amazing but when are we gonna take action? I'm already great with my fists from sparring with Ace, so maybe we should start with swords? No, wait, let's start with Haki, while I've still got the feeling for it! I think that sounds like a good idea, but you're the Master, so what are going to start with?" Sabo chatted on, excitedly.

Rayleigh pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. They were back in the bar, Sabo holding a cup of cranberry juice, and Rayleigh drinking from his personal flask. Proper training had not even begun, and Rayleigh was already feeling tired. Sabo had been going off like one of Buggy's "Flashy Fireworks" for ten minutes. Rayleigh kew that the boy was a child, but he didn't think that children could be so  _hyper_. But if he could handle being alone with Gol D. Roger on a fishing boat, he could certainly handle this. "Sabo!" Sabo instantly quieted, coming to the horrifying realization that that was the exact same tone he used to shut Luffy up.

"Training is important, but the first thing we need to think of is a surname for you."

"A surname?" Sabo asked. "Why do I need one? It's common enough for orphans to not use their surnames."

"Certainly, but all great pirates had a proper surname written on their wanted poster! Edward  _Newgate_ ,  _Silvers_ Rayleigh,  _Gol D._  Roger! Could you imagine if the Pirate King just had the name "Roger"? Entirely ridiculous!"

"I didn't have my surname on my wanted poster," Shakky piped up from mixing drinks on the other side of the bar.

"That's why I said all  _great_  pirates, my dear," Rayleigh replied, expertly catching the glass that was hurled at him in response. "Anyways, Sabo. A last name appearing on your wanted poster is psychologically vital. It just looks and sounds better, which makes  _you_  look and sound better."

"Shakky, you were a pirate?" Sabo asked. He had listened to his master, but he just felt no need to respond.

"Why, yes, I was," Shakky said. "Gave Garp the slip a number of times back in the day,"

"Whoa, you got away from that monster old guy?!" Sabo asked, amazed. "He uses trees like baseball bats!"

"Focus, Sabo. Shakky's stories are never interesting anyway," Rayleigh said, another glass flying into his hand. "You need to think of a surname. Make it catchy, too."

Sabo placed his hand on his chin in thought. He didn't think the surname was as critical as Master Ray made it out to be, but he did see another use for it. It was a big world, one that might have multiple Sabo's in it. That's what his brothers would think if they heard of a pirate named "Sabo"; therefore, he would need to think of a surname that would let his brothers know it was really him on the wanted poster. Asl Sabo? No, that sounded a bit too much like an epithet he wouldn't want.  _Wait, hold on.._.

"Got it!" Sabo exclaimed.

"Oh? Let's hear it, then."

"You guys are looking at the one and only, Portkey D. Sabo!" Sabo shouted, gesturing to himself with his thumbs.

Shakky and Rayleigh exchanged glances. "Err, Sabo, why did you choose that particular name?"

Sabo scratched his forehead, now a bit sheepish. Was it bad? "Well, it's a combination of  _Port_ gas and Mon _key,_ and you said the Pirate King's name was Gol D. Roger, right? Well, both of my brothers also have that initial so I thought if I was getting a new name, I might as well have it too. Also, I think the name just sounds kind of cool."

Rayleigh stayed silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "Portkey D. Sabo, eh?! I like it! In a few years, that name will be heard around the world! Alright, Portkey D. Sabo, it's time to begin training!"

"Alright!" Sabo cheered. "What are we starting with?"

"Mopping."

Sabo paused mid-cheer. He wondered if he was hearing right. "What did you say, Master Ray?"

"Mopping. Maintaining a clean ship on the open seas is vital. If and your crew contract diseases in the middle of the ocean, you can kiss your lives good-bye. That's why you need to maintain a germ-free ship. You will also be mopping as a way of rent for living here."

Sabo jumped off his seat and stood up straight. "Understood, Master Ray! I'll get started immediately! Where is the mop?"

"Down the hall, third door to the right," Rayleigh responded. "You can get started with that hallway and the rooms, and then finish in here."

Sabo bowed and charged out of the room. Rayleigh sighed, slouched a little, and took a sip from his flask. "What a kid. Seems smart, definitely strong-willed, but perhaps a bit too energetic."

Shakky chuckled. "I think being around a big name such as yourself has something to do with that. I do agree that he is something else. To pick a name like that is quite... interesting."

Raleigh nodded in agreement. To be born with the Will of D was one thing, but what happened when you adopted it? Rayleigh poured the rest of his drink down his throat. He had a feeling that, in seven years, the world would well enough know the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition ahoy. Quite the barrage of explanations and such, but I think we squeezed in a significant piece of character development, and the exposition was what would naturally come from that situation. For better or for worse, realism is key to me.


	5. Seven Years of Sabo

_Sabo, Age 10_

Sabo walked into the bar. "The house is clean!"

Rayleigh and Shakky shared a doubtful glance. It had been approximately half an hour since he had left to clean. There was no way a ten year-old could possibly clean a house that fast. Rayleigh got up to investigate. He wandered around the house, noting that it had been swept, but not mopped. He then ventured into the room Sabo used when he was injured. He stopped and stared. Peeking out from under the bed was the largest mound of dust Rayleigh had ever seen. "Sabo," Rayleigh called. Sabo came rushing to the doorway. "Yes, Master Ray?"

"What is this?" Rayleigh said, gesturing to the dust pile.

"That's a dust pile."

"Thank you, Sabo. I'm well aware. But what is it doing under your bed? Did you just sweep all the dust on the floor into under your bed?"

Sabo gave him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "Ah, so I take it that's  _not_  how you clean a house, then?"

Rayleigh stared at his student in disbelief. "How do you not know how to clean?!"

Sabo jumped back and held his hands up to deflect the judgmental rays emanating from his master. "Well, the servants at the nobles' house always cleaned for me, and I never really helped the mountain bandits clean, so I never really learned!"

Rayleigh couldn't believe it. This boy had gone through the two polar ends of society, and yet he didn't know how to clean a floor. "Alright, then. We've got some pre-training training to do."

* * *

Three hours later, Rayleigh collapsed onto his favorite chair. "Wow, training is that demanding already, huh?" Shakky teased.

"Haki, fist-fighting, swordplay, and navigation somehow managed to get replaced with sweeping, dish-cleaning, mopping, and dusting," Rayleigh groaned. "But at least that part is over now."

Shakky frowned, and turned to face Rayleigh fully. "Ray, are you sure you're up for this?"

Rayleigh gave her a confused look. "Am I up for what?"

"Rayleigh, this week is the first time you have been here in four months," Shakky said. "And that's only because you sensed Shanks was here for a visit. Do you honestly think you can stay still to train this boy for seven years?"

Rayleigh laughed. "Jesus, Shakky! You make it sound like I'm the boy's parent!"

Shakky glared at him. Rayleigh held up his hands in a silent apology. "Alright, I acknowledge that I am certainly a free spirit, and perhaps it was a bit rash to promise to train him for seven years, but the boy interests me. Especially after he just gave himself the name of '.D'."

Shakky did not stop glaring at him. "You can't run on seven years of 'being interested', Rayleigh. Sooner or later, you're going to get wanderlust."

Despite the situation, Rayleigh couldn't help but smile. This woman knew him far better than he knew himself. Perhaps that's why she was his partner in crime. "I can't deny that, Shakky. But more than anything, I am a man of my word. I will stick with the boy, and if I absolutely need to stretch my legs, I will give him a training method that requires limited monitoring. And besides, you'll be here to help him train, won't you?"

Shakky sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Ray. I just don't know."

Rayleigh sat up. What did that mean? Was she done dealing with his shenanigans? Was something wrong? A multitude of worries flowed threw him, but the flow was stopped when Shakky spoke again. "After all, such important training should only be handled by  _great_  pirates, right? And I'm certainly not one of those."

Rayleigh slumped back down in his seat. He should've known he'd be paying for that comment.

* * *

Rayleigh woke up to the sunrise. He grabbed his glasses and removed himself from his bed. He walked down the hallway, wondering what he should do with the day. As he was halfway down the hall, he realized there wasn't much of a choice: he had to start Sabo's physical training. He grumbled to himself about the day that was already taken from him. Perhaps this was going to be more difficult to get used to then he thought, not that he would let Shakky know that.

He turned on his heels to walk to Sabo's room. After cleaning, it had been agreed upon that Sabo would use the room he had been using during recovery. Rayleigh opened the door to find this pupil still fast asleep. Well, that was about to change. Before he could wake the boy up, Rayleigh was stopped by something that caught his eye. When he was asleep, Sabo was quite… cute. Rayleigh supposed that cuteness was a child's ultimate defense mechanism, but he himself had never been affected by it until now. The sleeping boy was borderline adorable. Rayleigh shook his head. He was not here to stare at sleeping children. He was here to push those children to their physical limits, and then send them out to the Grand Line. Wait, that was probably worse.

Ignoring his inner misgivings, Rayleigh discovered he had another problem. How would he wake the boy? A bucket of ice water always worked wonders on Roger, but this was a rather nice bed. And anything noisy would wake Shakky, which would mean death. Hell hath no fury like Shakky without beauty sleep. In the end, Rayleigh resorted to poking Sabo. After being poked in the face once, Sabo grunted, but otherwise didn't react. When Rayleigh poked him again, Sabo pushed his hand away. "Luffy, get your foot out of my face," he grumbled, words distorted by drowsiness.

He got up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Rayleigh watched Sabo's face scrunch in confusion as he attempted to figure out where he was, and then watched as his face fell in disappointment when he finally realized. "Disappointed that I'm not your brother?" Rayleigh asked.

Sabo jumped, he hadn't expected it to be Master Ray who had woken him. "Well, of course not, Master Ray!" Sabo said. "I mean, you're doing all this for me, its not like I can be disappointed about it!"

"Hmm, perhaps we should also try working on that lying of yours. From my perspective, it's quite terrible," Rayleigh remarked.

In response, Sabo laughed. "The one who really needs that training is definitely Lu-" He stopped himself mid-sentence. He was practically choking just by saying their names.

Rayleigh sighed. He himself had never really felt homesick, as he had been pretty much an adult when he and Roger took off. But as the adult, it was his job to make sure Sabo was okay. "Look, Sabo. I know you miss them dearly, but there's nothing we can do about it. I know you aren't used to being alone. To be honest, I'm not really used to being stuck with other people anymore. So you and I are just going to have to suck it up and get through these seven years together, alright?"

Sabo stared at his teacher, shocked. He had never considered that he was messing with his master's life. If his master was willing to sacrifice for him, he had no right to complain. He had to stay strong, not only for his brothers, but for his master now as well. "Alright, yeah. I'm better now. Thanks, Master Ray."

Rayleigh smiled. "That's what we're here for, Sabo. To make you better."

Sabo laughed appreciatively, then his face brightened. "Wait, we start our training today, right! Awesome! Hold on, lemme get dressed!"

As Sabo ran around the room, collecting his various articles from off the floor, Rayleigh stood at the door smiling to himself. He had never imagined that a new era of his life would somehow sprout while he was in retirement. It was exciting in a way. And who knows, the next seven years might go quickly.

* * *

Shakky looked up as she heard Rayleigh and Sabo re-enter the bar, or rather, Rayleigh entering with Sabo over his shoulder. Rayleigh walked to the counter, and plopped Sabo down on to one of the stools. Sabo promptly laid the upper half of his body onto the counter, giving a groan of exhaustion as he did so. "Rough first day, hon?" Shakky asked. It should have been. The boys had left at the crack of dawn, and it was getting dark.

"Master Ray's insane."

"I never said it would be easy, did I? In fact, I recall telling you that I was quite the taskmaster," Rayleigh said, letting some of his amusement show in his voice. "But I was quite impressed, actually. You are physically far stronger than a normal child your age."

"'Course I am, I train everyday to be a pirate," Sabo muttered, stifled a little by the counter he was resting his head on. "My training just doesn't happen to be from hell."

Rayleigh laughed. "Oh you're in for it now, kid. Today was just the physical test. Since you are above my expectations, we can go to the harder stuff tomorrow."

Sabo stared at his teacher, aghast. "Seriously? How does this get harder?!"

"You aren't complaining are you now, Sabo?"

Sabo shook his head frantically, "N-no, Master Ray! I'm gonna get strong, and I won't complain, just you watch!"

Before Rayleigh could torture his pupil mentally or physically more, Shakky chose to interject. "Hey, Sabo," she asked, getting both males to stop their conversation to look at her. "What are we going to do about your clothes? You've only been wearing those clothes since you got here."

"Well, yeah, I mean, these are the only clothes I own, so I just figured I'd wear them until I needed bigger ones," Sabo said, slightly confused. Didn't everybody wear the same clothes everyday?

"Absolutely not," Shakky said, with an air of finality. "Wearing the same clothes for months on end is disgusting. While you live here, you will have more than one set of clothes at all times."

"Women," Rayleigh snorted. "Clothes are always  _so_  important."

Shakky give him a glare so fierce even Sabo trembled. "I'm not required to let you live here, you know."

Rayleigh looked down into his flask in submission. "Understood."

Shakky turned back to Sabo, who was now significantly more terrified of her. "Sabo, you and I are going out tomorrow to buy some clothes for you, alright?" Sabo nodded vigorously, too afraid of saying the wrong thing to speak.

"Well, since having a child at the counter might get me arrested, I recommend you both clear out and get some sleep." The two boys nodded, got up, and headed to their separate rooms. Shakky smiled. Being in charge was the best.

* * *

Sabo woke up with sunlight pouring into his window. The first thing he noticed was that it was broad daylight, so he had been asleep for some time. The second thing he noticed was that he was  _extremely_ sore. He winced as he got up to get dressed. He had been hospitalized only three days prior and now he was hurting again. Great.

But he couldn't help but smile to himself. He was going to get so much stronger if yesterday was any indication. He shuddered as he remembered it. He had been forced to do literally every possible physical exercise multiple times. Running, push-ups, sit-ups, and then all of that again but with weights. But at least today he was going shopping. He had never really been shopping (did scrounging aisles of trash count?) but he was positive it had to be less painful than training. But what if Shakky forced him to buy super girly clothes? He was quite sure Shakky was willing to bypass his manly dignity in order to get what she wanted.

Sabo had mistakenly assumed when he came here a week ago that he was dealing with a wise, old teacher and kind, if not wisecracking bartender. What he got was a drill sergeant and a terrifying warden. But he had faced both of those before in the form of the monstrous Garp, and Master Ray and Shakky seemed like good people anyway.

"Sabo, are you up? Let's get going. All the stores are already open." Shakky called from the bar. Sabo finished dressing, and then started running to the bar. He made it two steps before his legs screamed in agony. He decided walking would better suit his current condition.

Shakky watched as Sabo walked into the bar. His delicate walk would've been cute if she hadn't known it came from hellish physical training. "Are you ready to go, Sabo?" she asked. The boy nodded and together, they walked out the door.

* * *

"Welcome to the shopping district, hon."

Sabo looked around, absolutely amazed. There were so many  _people_ here. Literally, the entire street was overflowing with people, and none of them were mangy or dirty. He grinned to himself. All of these people, who probably had wallets full of spending money. He was going to make a killing today. "Follow me," Shakky said, walking ahead. "We're heading to the good will store." Sabo was glad that Shakky hadn't told him to hold him to hold her hand. Two hands meant twice as many possible swipes.

Sabo waded through the crowd, keeping one eye on Shakky, and the other eye on his surroundings. He made sure to bump into as many people as physically possible. His cloak allotted for a ton of wallets in its inner pockets. Sabo frowned. He would've been able to sneak at least five under his hat if he still had it. Ah well, he'd have to get a new one.

Once she broke through the crowd, Shakky turned around to see if Sabo was still following her. She was surprised to find that Sabo was not only following her, but counting a rather large wad of money. "Man, these people are  _loaded,_ " Sabo muttered. "I guess that's a tourist island for ya." He stopped counting when he ran into Shakky's leg.

"Sabo, where did you get that money?" Shakky asked, with a smile that Sabo might've associated with a Venus flytrap.

"U-um, I keep my savings in my coat?"

"Oh, like hell you do," Shakky said, swiping the wad before Sabo could even see her hand move. "Stealing isn't something little kids like you should be- Oh wow, this  _is_  a lot of money."

"You were saying, Shakky?" Sabo asked, a grin displaying his relief that he had avoided trouble.

Shakky coughed into her hand before resuming an authoritarian tone. "Stealing isn't something a little kid like you should be doing, but since it would be impossible to give all this back to the proper people, I suppose we'll just have to keep it," she said, tucking it in to the inside of her jacket.

Sabo laughed. He liked Shakky a little more now. As they walked further away, he grinned. Shopping was so much fun, and so very rewarding.

As they walked into the good will store, Shakky stopped and handed Sabo back his money. "Since you were kind enough to acquire our spending money, I'll let you pick whatever you want."

Sabo looked confused as he took the money back. "Why'd you take it from me in the first place, then?"

"Street smarts, hon. Anybody in this town who's just publicly displaying money is asking for trouble."

Sabo nodded in understanding. Back on Dawn Island, he, Ace, and Luffy had been pretty high up on the criminal food chain. No street thug would dare cross them, but here, he was at rock bottom again. It was almost exhilarating to start over like that.

Sabo waltzed through the store, looking for clothes that he wanted. He had never actually been shopping before, but he had stolen from enough clothes stores to grasp the procedure. He grabbed a couple of blue, over-sized coats, some nice, dark shirts, two pairs of pants and a small scarf. To complete his selection, Sabo grabbed a nice-looking top hat, and a pair of blocky goggles from the swimming section.

He ran to the register to pay. As he waited in line, he came to a realization. He, the infamous thief Sabo, was actually paying for something. Granted, it was with stolen money, but it was still a first. After all those years of saving every beri, he was actually spending some. It was a weird feeling. He brought his pile of clothes to the counter. The cashier appeared to be a middle-aged lady who clearly thought her time could be spent better than serving some ten year-old. She took his money without a word, and while Sabo was severely disheartened at that, what happened next more than made up for it.

She took his clothes, folded them, and then  _put them in a bubble_. Sabo stared, absolutely amazed. The lady literally just pulled a bubble from a weird machine and put his clothes in it. She grabbed a string that the bubble was attached to and handed it to him. Sabo became even more awed. It wasn't just a bubble bag. It was a balloon bubble bag. Three B's. That even sounded like freebies! Sabo seriously considered that this bubble thing might be the greatest thing in the history of ever.

_(In all of my travels, I never again did see something that inspired such awe in me. Whether it was because I had lost my child-like wonder by then, or just because balloon bubble bags are an unparalleled greatness, we may never know.)_

Sabo ran over to Shakky, new clothes in tow. Shakky glanced up into the transparent bubble. "Sabo, all these clothes look exactly like what you're wearing right now."

"I know, isn't it great?" Sabo said, beaming up at her. "I'm super-lucky they had my look."

Shakky wasn't sure what was more shocking. The fact that a ten year-old had a "look" or that he cared that much about keeping it. But she supposed it didn't matter. He wasn't wearing the same exact thing everyday, so she was appeased. As they began walking, Shakky couldn't help noticing that Sabo was oddly entranced by the Bon-Bag. "Sabo, the bubble isn't going away anytime soon."

Sabo turned his head to look at her, an expression of the utmost seriousness on his face. "Shakky, this is a  _balloon bubble bag,_ " he said, as if she didn't understand the full gravity of the situation. "My clothes are not only in a bubble, but that bubble is also a balloon. I don't think you properly comprehend how utterly amazing this is."

Shakky laughed. She supposed that Sabo was just ten, and his almost ridiculous wonderment in a place like this was probably justified, but still, it was quite something to see a child so openly amazed. "They're called 'Bon-Bags', hon. Around here, they're pretty common."

Sabo smiled. If he had to be in a place other than with Ace and Luffy, he was certainly glad it was this magical bubble realm. This island was awesome. He and Shakky walked in silence for the rest of the walk home, with Sabo eyeing every bounce and twirl his Bon-Bag made. Once they got home, they found Rayleigh at the bar, sipping from his flask. "So, was the shopping trip successful?"

Shakky nodded. "Very. Saved a lot of money. Sabo is particularly fond of his Bon-Bag."

Rayleigh smiled at Sabo and said, "I remember Roger had quite the time with these bubbles when we got here. And just like him, I can imagine that you're going to hate what happens next."

At this, Shakky promptly put her hand into the bag and removed the clothes. The instant the clothes were pulled out, the bubble popped, leaving Sabo with a sad, lonely string. "These things pop the instant you take what's in them," Shakky said, placing the clothes on the counter. "Sorry, hon, but Bon-Bags aren't called Bon-Buddies for a reason."

"No, it's fine, I knew it was going to happen anyway," Sabo said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. Rayleigh laughed at the boy's obvious disappointment. Children would be children, he supposed.

"Well, Sabo, what did you get?" Rayleigh asked, eyeing the unusual menagerie of clothes.

Sabo brightened at remembering that there had indeed been things with the balloon bubble bag. Two things in particular. He grabbed the top hat and the goggles, and wrapped the goggles around the cylinder of the hat, pushing them down to the brim. After that, he promptly plopped it on his head, giving a happy, little giggle. "Oh man, that feels  _loads_ better."

Shakky and Rayleigh could only stare ay the strange spectacle they had witnessed. "Sabo," Rayleigh asked. "Why did you put goggles on hat?"

"Why not? They look cool."

"Erm, well, I suppose, but it just seems odd…"

"Well, no offense Master Ray, but to me, this looks cooler than your beard."

Rayleigh rubbed his beard self-consciously. "What's wrong with my beard?"

"It's one of those things that just looks weird, and you can tell that a lot of effort was put into it, which makes it even sadder," Shakky responded.

Raleigh stared at her, aghast. "And you waited  _how_  many years to tell me this?!"

While Shakky and Rayleigh got into an argument about Rayleigh's facial hair, Sabo grabbed his clothes and went to his room. After plopping his clothes into the dresser Shakky had provided, he jumped into his bed. He was still pretty sore, and the shopping trip took a lot out of him. He reached up to grab his hat. He held it in his hands and examined it. It looked almost exactly like the one he lost. He supposed the brand of goggles was popular or something.

Sabo stared at it, memories from romps long past unwillingly working their way through his mind. He wished to let his brothers know that he was alright, but what was done was done. The only way he could make it up to them now was by training his butt off. He turned to his side, still frowning. Just because he had resolved himself to that didn't make the sadness go away. This was going to be a tough seven years.

* * *

_Sabo, Age 11_

Rayleigh strolled down the street, with Sabo bouncing along in his wake. They were heading to buy Sabo a wooden sword with which to practice. He had spent a year learning the basics of Observation Haki, as well as having hand-to-hand combat being beaten in to him. (At this point, he was pretty sure he could accuse his master of child abuse.) Sabo was about to ask, for perhaps the 80th time, (he had lost track of the exact number in the 60's) what kind of sword he was getting, when there was a sudden commotion.

Everyone started moving to the sides of the road, looking terrified. "What's going on?" Sabo asked. "Is there an army coming thro-"

His question was interrupted by Rayleigh, who grabbed him roughly by the arm, and pulled him to the side of the road. "Stay with me, don't say a word." Sabo was about to protest that his grip hurt, but after seeing the dead serious expression on his master's face, he decided to keep his complaints to himself.

As everyone compacted themselves to the side of the road, Sabo squirmed around so that he could see through the legs of the people in front of them. At what he saw, his blood ran cold. Strolling down the now empty street was a Celestial Dragon, surrounded by an entourage. He was wearing the weird dome and robes that signified his status. He was walking as if it was perfectly natural for crowds to split for him.

Sabo's fist clenched as he stared at the Celestial Dragon. He wasn't sure what to feel. Hatred, rage, and fear all struggled for supremacy within him. But all three were stifled by the hand that rested on his shoulder. Master Ray was keeping his hand firmly on Sabo.

"I know it's tough, but stay still. These are the men who almost killed you in cold blood, but doing anything now will definitely kill you," Rayleigh said, adopting a calming tone.

As the Celestial Dragon passed out of eyesight, the people diffused back through the streets. Sabo unclenched his fists. Yes, he despised the Celestial Dragons. Because of them, his brothers thought he was dead. But there was another reason he loathed them. They had what he so desperately wanted: absolute freedom. They could do anything they wanted with no repercussions. Yet, not only did they do nothing earn this power, they flaunted it to make other peoples' lives miserable. The supreme abuse of that which he craved so badly was, to Sabo, unforgivable.

"Sabo, no matter how great you become," Rayleigh said. "Promise me that you'll never be like that." Sabo stared up at his master, shocked. How could Master Ray think that he was even capable of becoming such a monster?

When Sabo voiced his thought, Rayleigh merely gave a dark chuckle. "We are all human, Sabo. We are all capable of a great many things."

"Have you ever done something as bad as a Celestial Dragon?" Sabo asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Maybe," Rayleigh responded. "The ripples created by a ship at sea are long-reaching and unpredictable. I have never intended harm, but I have killed men, and I have destroyed their dreams, which I suppose makes me pretty cruel."

Sabo gulped. He had figured that his master had killed people, but it still felt strange to hear him admit it. "But you've done some good stuff too, right? I mean, it's not like you're a bad guy."

Rayleigh laughed. "Why thank you, Sabo. And yes, I like to think that I've helped a few people along the way as well. And of course, I can't imagine that helping a young boy achieve his dream is a crime, so I'd think that I am more good than evil."

Sabo smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know if you want to stick with that story when the Marines start asking about who raised the man with the 600 million beri bounty."

Rayleigh roared in laughter. "600 million?! Somebody's got a goal in front of them! We'll see if you can ever even reach 400 million, shorty."

"Well, I  _will_  be able to hit 600 million once I learn swordsmanship," Sabo growled. "Which reminds me, what type of sword am I getting?"

"For the 87th time, we'll see when we get there."

* * *

_Age 12_

Sabo sprinted through the streets in an effort to reach the bookstore. Today was a day off. Technically it wasn't supposed to be, but Master Ray had gone missing and Shakky had gone to "find, and then murder the bastard". Which left him free to do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to do was  _read._  Sabo was positive that he had been missing out on all sorts of adventure novels since arriving in Sabaody, and he was determined to lessen the gap today. He knew that the local bookstore he had seen on strolls opened in just five minutes, so he ran towards it, hoping to be the first one in to maximize reading time.

He panted as he stopped in front of  _Beedle the Bard's Bookstore_. He had no idea who "Beedle" was, and him being a bard was probably just for alliteration, but it was a bookstore, and that was all that was necessary. He watched through the glass door as the clerk unlocked it from the inside. Sabo burst in to a "Good morning!" from the clerk, and began looking for the shelf on "Adventure". Upon finding it, he browsed the shelf, grabbed the books that seemed interesting and plopped down with them on the nearest chair. Thankfully, it was a rather comfy armchair, so he wouldn't mind sitting in it for the day.

Sabo's policy was "A Beri not spent is a Beri earned", and this applied to books as well. He would prefer to spend all day in the bookstore reading rather than buy them and take them home, unless they were really good. He was still saving up for a boat, but losing the income that Ace had provided meant that it certainly wasn't going to be a large one. Either way, every Beri counted.

Sabo snuggled deeper into the chair as he grabbed the first book. He held it in his hands, savoring the feeling of it. A book. He was about to embark on a fantastical adventure. He loved books, particularly adventure novels. During the course of his life, Sabo had come to learn that the world was not a happy place. In fact, it was pretty shitty. But, there were pockets of happiness within it. A treehouse on Dawn Island, the Rip-Off Bar, and the mysterious realities confined within the pages of a book were Sabo's places of solace. Adventure novels in particular gave him a remarkable thrill. The high seas, a daring hero, and pretty damsel (he didn't particularly care for the last bit, but it was a common theme) all composed a story of daring and action. These epic tales were what had inspired Sabo to become a pirate. He would live out even greater adventures than the fantasies that were written, and then let the shitty world experience his happiness, at least in some quantity.

Sabo opened the cover of  _The Hardy Pirates_. This was a mystery-adventure book series he remembered from back on Dawn Island. They were about the tales of a pirate crew who's captain and first mate stopped crimes on the islands they visited, using their sharp intellect. Sabo had always admired the captain and his first mate. Intelligence was something Sabo felt was overlooked in the world, and these guys were awesome. He felt even better when he himself guessed the mystery when before it was revealed in the book. This was apparently number 53 in the series. The last one he had read was number 36. He was  _very_  behind, He shrugged to himself. No time like the present.

* * *

At around 2 o'clock, Sabo realized something: He was starving. He had been reading for hours without food, and his stomach had decided that it wasn't dealing with it anymore. He put his book down on the chair, hoping that no one would steal his seat. He walked out of the bookstore into the sunlight. He couldn't see anyone in sight to pickpocket, so he supposed that meant it was free samples for him. He didn't want to risk becoming a known thief, as that might drag unwanted attention to his master and Shakky. He strolled around the neighborhood, making sure he always knew how to get back to the bookstore. _  
_

After a bit of walking, Sabo saw a booth called "Antonio's Gramans". Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked towards it. "Excuse me, but what's a 'graman'?" Sabo asked the man behind the counter.

The man turned towards him with an enthusiastic grin. "They're my 'Grand Line Manjuu'. They've got 'Grand Line First Half' written on them. They're to celebrate that you're at the end of the second most dangerous sea in the world! Care to have a taste?" the man (presumably Antonio) said, gesturing to a plate of manjuu on the counter. "They're quite delicious."

Sabo eyed the plate hungrily. "I'd love to have a sample."

He grabbed a graman off the counter and took a bite. His eyes widened.  _This is absolutely amazing! It might even taste better than ramen!_  Sabo polished the graman off. Then he had another one. And another. And another. Every time he had one, his mouth was filled with the sweet, sweet aftertaste, which made him want more. When he had finished the plate, Antonio's eyes bugged out. "Are you actually going to buy any?!"

"I'll pay you back when I find treasure. I'm sure I'll find at least some on the first half of the Grand Line, so I'll use that," Sabo said, still eating from the second plate.

Antonio stared incredulously at the boy in front of him. "So you plan on conquering the Grand Line, huh? Hmm, I suppose every kid has their own dreams, but I think you might want to do something a little less dangerous, little guy."

Sabo glared at Antonio. Indignantly, he shoveled the rest of the second plate of graman into his mouth and ran off. "Ghu'll shee! Agh'll baih zhum whegn aghm bun gif Paridaish!"

Antonio chuckled to himself. What an amusing little kid.

* * *

Age _13_

Shakky and Sabo were strolling down an empty street. They were going to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner. Sabo was walking with his hands in his pockets, apparently sulking about something. Shakky stared at Sabo. She had never seen Sabo sulk before, and as much as the paradox of Sabo frowning amused her, she probably should figure out what was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Sabo?"

"D'you think I can get a 600 million beri bounty, Shakky?"

Oh, it was one of those questions. Shakky was conflicted. She could lie and say "yes", giving Sabo hope that he would really become that great of a pirate, or she could give the honest "Probably not", which would cast Sabo into further depression, but he would hopefully come out with a more realistic goal. The problem was, Shakky would feel horrible breaking the truth to him. She really didn't want to see him dejected, but the truth had to come eventually. Shakky mentally cursed at the dilemma. Is this what being a parent felt like? If it was, she was glad she had become a pirate.

In the end, she decided to handle the question by coughing into her hand and facing forward, praying that Sabo just wouldn't ask again. This was a mistake. For a while, all was quite on the Sabo front. Shakky assumed that he had gone back to his silence, and elected to not turn around and check, for fear of reigniting the question.

Eventually, however, she decided the silence bothered her, and glanced back to see what Sabo was doing. She turned around just in time to see Sabo being hoisted by the collar by some purple-haired thug. "Long time, no see, brat," the man grunted, hoisting a knife to Sabo's throat. "Is this your mom? She seems like a smart lady. Let's hope she is, for your sake."

Sabo stood stock-still, extremely wary of the knife at his throat. He could easily bring the man down with a Haki-powered kick, but he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be sliced in the process. He cursed himself for his obliviousness. Master Ray had instructed him to keep on guard whenever he was on the town, but he had been so caught up in the mocking remarks Master Ray had given him during sword practice, after he accidentally blew up his sword from too much Haki input. Now he was stuck.

Shakky narrowed her eyes at the situation. This was extremely bad. Sabo was in an immediate death threat situation. She started thinking. Sabo had fallen behind by a bit when walking, and, in her heels, she wouldn't be able to close the distance before the man cut Sabo's throat. Best-case scenario, she would stall for time, and wait until the man lowered his hand by a little bit.

"What do you want?" Shakky asked.

The man grinned. "This kid's grandfather made us look like idiots a couple years back, and we want some revenge."

Shakky mentally swore to herself that Rayleigh was sleeping outside tonight. "Seems like an awfully long time to hold a grudge. What does that have to do with us?"

The man grinned at her, revealing his horridly yellow teeth. "Our reputation has gone down the shitter since we got beaten down by that old man. If we can't hold a grudge, what else can we do?"

"Not getting beat up by old men would be a start," Sabo muttered through the chokehold.

The man tightened his grip and snarled. "Awfully cocky considering I can slit your throat whenever the hell I want, kid. Keep quiet and shut up."

Shakky narrowed her eyes. "Alright, alright. No need for that. Like you said, it's Grandpa that you want. Would you like me to go get him?"

"Appreciate the cooperation, but I've got a better idea," the man responded. "You're this kid's mother, right?"

Shakky nodded. All three of them had agreed to go with the family story whenever they were questioned. It made for an easy and not-pirate-affiliated alibi. "Well then," the man said. "I can imagine that gramps would be pretty choked up about the death of his daughter."

Both Shakky and Sabo's eyes widened in horror as they realized what he said. The man laughed. "I don't fancy a rematch with the old guy, and I ain't risking a fight with you. So I'm just gonna sit here with my knife on this kid's throat and let my boys have their way with you."

Sabo glanced around at thugs emerging form the surrounding buildings. He had been able to sense them this time, but the fear of what was about to happen prevented him from clapping himself on the back.

Sabo watched in horror as Shakky took a blow. She went down to the ground without a fight. Sabo knew that Shakky could take these guys with her legs tied together, but she wasn't putting up a fight. She was taking a beating because he had been pathetic enough to get caught by a thug. This was all his fault. In his mind's eye, Sabo could see Gray Terminal going up in smoke.

Sabo began panicking. Every blow Shakky took stopped his heart. They were just  _beating_  her, and he could do nothing. Hadn't he been training? Hadn't he sworn to himself to be better? And yet, nothing had changed. "Stop," Sabo muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't handle this. "Please!"

"Keep it up, boys!" the man holding him cried. "Put all of those years of shame into it!"

Shakky looked into at Sabo's tear-filled eyes. She hated to see him cry and worry like that. The blows weren't terribly painful, after all, she had felt far worse, but she had always put up some form of resistance. The masses of heat, stench, and pain surrounding her were starting to take their toll, and she could do nothing. It was almost funny. Sabo was helpless, and because of that, she was helpless. She had to figure out how to get both of them out of this mess, but she couldn't figure anything out that didn't involve a high probability of Sabo dying. For now, all she could do was sit and wait.

"Let's go for the finale, fellas!" the leader cried. Shakky glared at him. This man seemed hell-bent on contradicting them every step of the way.

"Zaku, finish the mommy off," the boss sneered. "Let the little one live the rest of his life with a nice, traumatic memory."

Shakky saw the man named Zaku (he had an impressively small amount of teeth) unsheathe his sword as the rest of the gang backed up. Shakky lied still. If she died, then Sabo lived. If she lived, Sabo died. The choice was an easy one to make.

Sabo watched in absolute horror as Shakky didn't budge. She had to move. What was she doing? She could save herself. Then it hit Sabo. Shakky was willing to die to save him. The Shakky who took him clothes shopping. The Shakky who made a killer glass of hot chocolate. The Shakky who always had something encouraging to say. He could not let her die. He wouldn't let her die. He absolutely refused to. With this determination, all of the regret, rage, and fear in Sabo welled up to breaking point, and he released it in a furious cry.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

The road became silent, giving it an almost dream-like atmosphere. To his surprise, Sabo felt the arms holding him droop, and he felt himself fall backwards. When he landed, he glanced back in curiosity. He was lying atop the unconscious leader. He got up and looked towards where Shakky was. He saw that, with the exception of Shakky, all of the men had been knocked unconscious. They were all foaming at the mouth. He had seen this scene before.

"Shakky, you can use Conqueror's Haki?" Sabo asked in amazement. "Why didn't you use it before those guys started hitting you?"

Looking completely surprised, Shakky shook her head. "I didn't use it earlier because I can't use it. That was all you, hon."

Now it was Sabo's turn to be surprised. "Wait,  _I_  did that? But I didn't feel different or anything."

"Conqueror's Haki is initially purely instinctual," Shakky murmured, getting up from the ground. "It takes training to recognize the power and use it at will."

"Wait, then that means… I've got Conqueror's Haki!" Sabo whooped. "Haha! 600 million beri bounty, here I come! I can't wait to tell Master Ray! The look on his face is gonna be great!"

Shakky stared, amazed, at the boy running around in front of her. The boy who had christened himself with the Will of D, and who possessed a gift one in a million had. For the first time, Shakky felt a power emanating from the boy. His existence would change the world.

Her borderline epiphanic moment was interrupted once she felt a small person run into her. Sabo was hugging her. "I'm really glad you're safe, Shakky."

Shakky smiled and embraced the boy. "I'm glad you're safe too, hon. Now c'mon, let's get those groceries and give the old timer a shock, huh?"

Sabo removed his face from her hip and beamed up at her. "Yeah!"

_Sabo, Age 14_

"Alright, Sabo. You're 14 years old, I think you're old enough to handle guns."

Sabo arched an eyebrow. They were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast after the daily warm-up. "Wow, trusting a 14 year-old with guns? Your child-raising skills know no bounds, Master Ray. No bounds."

"Don't give me all that," Rayleigh replied. "You're mature for your age. This is totally fine."

"Yeah, but you also skip training to gamble, constantly drink alcohol, and I've come home bruised way more often than any jury would allow," Sabo said, ticking off each complaint on his fingers. "All in all, you could go to jail for life even if you  _weren't_  an infamous pirate."

"Oh hush," Rayleigh said. "I am the master, you are the student. My teaching methods are mine to decide. The gambling breaks help me recollect and think of new methods."

Sabo took the last bite of his breakfast. "Mmmhmm, that's  _exactly_ what it is."

"Alright, if you have time to mouth off, Sabo, then you have time to learn. Let's head out to the field."

Sabo nodded. He got up, grabbed his hat from off his chair, and followed his master outside.

As they walked, Rayleigh noticed something peculiar. Sabo seemed skittish. He had a look of uneasiness on his face, and seemed greatly interested in everything that wasn't directly in front of him. "Is something wrong, Sabo?"

Sabo started a little and looked at his master. "Nothing, Master Ray."

Rayleigh scratched his beard. "You've gotten better at lying, but certainly not good enough to fool me."

Sabo sighed. He really couldn't get anything past his master. "Truth be told, I'm a little reluctant to partake in today's lesson."

Rayleigh stopped. Sabo  _never_ complained about the lesson. The grueling drills? Yes, those got complaints, but the lesson itself? Never. "What's wrong with guns? Do you think you're not ready?"

Sabo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that's exactly it, Master Ray. Do you think we can hold it off for a couple of months?"

"Oh, we could have," Rayleigh replied. "If you hadn't said that. You only say 'that's exactly right' when you're lying or being sarcastic."

Sabo cursed. He hadn't been aware of the verbal MO until it went and betrayed him. He would have to work to fix it.

Rayleigh looked down so he could look his student in the eyes. "Sabo, I think you need to adhere to my second lesson."

Sabo stiffened. He didn't want to admit his real reason. He knew the reason was stupid, and criminalized everyone who held a gun, but he couldn't help but feel it. He took a deep breath, and came out with it. "I'm scared. I know I'm capable of pulling the trigger, but I'm afraid of

Rayleigh frowned. The problem ran deeper than he had expected. He recalled a conversation he had had with the boy some two years ago. Sabo was afraid of becoming a monster that didn't value life. He assumed that once he killed, he would kill some crucial part of himself as well. Rayleigh sighed. As usual, Sabo's forethought astounded him, but this time, it was a problem.

"The future is full of uncertainties, Sabo. Once you pull the trigger, you won't be the same. But I personally believe that you are of a moral fiber far greater than that of a Celestial Dragon. I do not believe that you will become anymore cold-hearted than you already are. And besides, guns don't necessarily kill people, you know."

"I know, but the power to kill people whenever I want isn't the kind of power I want to have. The sword is something that has to be trained and honed, but a gun, the ability to just kill cheaply and easily, scares me. Can we please just skip guns?" Sabo pleaded. "I'll gladly learn anything else you have to teach, but just not involving guns."

Rayleigh sighed. He couldn't force Sabo to do this, and he seemed dead set on not doing so, which really left no room for issue. "Alright, but I'm going to have to go gambling to think up a new training schedule."

Sabo's face took up an expression of true relief. "Thank you, Master Ray."

"Of course, knowing a ranged attack is essential for surviving, so in place of guns, you'll have to master these," Rayleigh said. He pulled a small bag out of his cloak, spilling its contents into his hand. Sabo saw that they were tiny black balls. "These are shotgun bullets. Non-explosive ones, but they could tear through an arm when fired. You'll use them as throwing projectiles. You will infuse Armament Haki into then to provide maximum damage to your opponent."

Sabo grabbed a pebble from Master Ray's hand and hurled it. It created a small crater a few feet away from the nearest tree. "Easy-peasy," he said, grinning. "Already learned Haki infusion from our sword-training, and applying it to this little ball is even easier."

"I would be slightly more impressed if you hadn't missed your mark by a good couple of feet," Rayleigh remarked.

Sabo rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin adorning his face. "So you noticed I was trying to hit the tree, huh?"

Rayleigh smiled. "Properly throwing something while pouring Haki into it isn't easy, is it?"

Sabo smiled back. "No, but whoever said I wasn't appreciative of a challenge? How many of those pellets do you have?"

"Oh, I've got crates of 'em."

* * *

_Sabo, Age 15_

If anybody had walked by the Rip-Off Bar on March 20th, they would have perhaps noticed something strange. On that day, the bar felt festive. Streamers hung through the air, and the place generally had a happy feeling about it. The reason being that it was Sabo's birthday.

Sabo's birthday was never anything terribly special. Shakky hung up a few decorations, they bought a cake, and Sabo got gifts from the two. It was usually coating tools or books, plus a box or two of graman, and a book or two from the both of them. Of course, even with these lackluster presents, Sabo cherished these birthdays far more than the ones on Dawn Island, where it simply wasn't celebrated, or it was just used as an excuse to connect with influential nobles. These genuine celebrations warmed Sabo's heart.

This year, however, something seemed off. Shakky and Rayleigh were both grinning like they were in on the funniest joke in the world, and he didn't know it. They gave him no presents before cake, which made Sabo both suspicious and excited.  _Did Rayleigh finally run out of coating tools to give me? Probably. My tool set is almost as good as his._ A mouthful of cake.  _Maybe they've just decided I've outgrown presents._  A slightly more dejected bite of frosting.  _Oooh, or maybe it's a really big present and they want to give it a proper build-up!_  At this point, Sabo was hardly aware he was eating cake.  _Nah, what is there to give me that's so big? Money might just be tight this year._  Sabo heard the clattering noise of an empty plate, and looked down in surprise. His own plate was empty. Shakky immediately swept it off the table and took it to the sink.

"That was a delicious cake, but you seemed a little preoccupied while you were eating, Sabo," Rayleigh mused. "Perhaps you were wondering about your lack of a present?"

"What? No! It's totally cool if you guys didn't get me a present!" Sabo said waving his hands as if to wave away the idea itself.

Rayleigh laughed, a twinkle in his eye that Sabo had never quite seen before. "That was convincing enough to fool a stranger, I'll give you that. Fear not though, we  _do_  have a present for you, and trust me, it's quite the doozy."

From behind the bar, where the sink was, Shakky pulled out an extremely long, gift-wrapped present. She tossed it across the room towards Sabo, who caught it in both hands. He grunted as he caught it. It was fairly heavy. In fact, the weight almost made it feel like a… Oh, no way. It couldn't be. Sabo greedily unwrapped the present, his hope battling his pessimism as more and more wrapping paper fell to the floor. The first thing Sabo saw after breaching the paper wall was a scabbard. A cream-colored scabbard with a gold tip. He slowly pushed of the rest of the wrapping.

What lay bare in his hands was a sword. Slowly, so as not to wake himself from the dream he must be having, Sabo unsheathed the blade to examine it. He saw his reflection on the blade's glossy surface. He examined the composition of the blade. Not only was it a real sword, but it was a  _nice_ , real sword. It had a pure white hilt. Sabo stared at it in wonderment. Was this really his?

"Its name is Carnwen."

Sabo, jogged out of his trance by Rayleigh's words, looked at the two before him. "Is this mine to keep?"

"Birthday presents are ordinarily yours to keep, yes," Shakky said, smiling.

No sooner had she said that than were both enwrapped in Sabo's arms. "Thank you, guys! You're the best!" He removed his arms from the both of them, grabbed the (his!) sword off the table, and headed outside. "I'm gonna go practice with it right now!"

As the door shut, Rayleigh and Shakky stood in silence. "I've gotta say, normally I disapprove of your gambling, but since your lucky win let us buy that, I think I'll forgive you this one time."

"Just think about all the gifts we could get if I gambled even more! Our boy would be the most well-equipped pirate on the Grand Line!"

"No. I said this one time, and I'm sticking to it."

"Phooey."

* * *

Sabo stood alone in the field, breathing deeply. As excited as he was, he had to calm down. This was a sword. Not a wooden sword, but a sharp, metal, and very real sword. The sole purpose of the tool he held in his hands was to cut. He had learned to control and manipulate the blade with wooden swords, but this was the real deal. Memories ran through his eyes.  _Be careful, Ace! He's an adult! He's got a real sword!_ Well, now he was the one with a real sword. And it was a far sight better than Porchemy's. "Carnwen, huh?" Sabo muttered, inspecting the blade at eye level. "You and I are going to be partners for a while, so let's get to know each other."

Sabo gripped the hilt, almost unsure of how tightly to hold it. He unsheathed the blade completely, holding it aloft in the moonlight. It glowed with an iridescence that made it quite visible, even in the dark.

Some would be nervous about training in the dark, but Sabo quite liked it. At night, the world was quiet, which let Sabo hear all of the noises it was making. Night was funny like that, noise and quiet intermingling in perfect harmony. The quiet accentuated the noises he and the world around him made. The noises helped him focus, and the quiet calmed him.

He mentally prepared himself for the first swing. He took deep breath, took is stance, and swung. The blade cut through the air, far easier than any wooden sword did. Sabo began to stop the swing, but he discovered it was far harder than expected. The sword had much more momentum than its wooden counterpart. To test it further, Sabo ran through a pattern of strokes. His intuition was right: this sword was  _heavy._  He would have to work harder to properly train himself with a real sword. He grinned to himself. No time like the present.

For hours, the sound of wind being sliced through added itself to the cacophony of the night.

* * *

_Sabo, Age 16_

"Sabo, we've got a customer!"

"About time!"

Sabo walked away from the field-turned-crater that he trained in, and started heading to his master's voice. Sabo was Rayleigh's student in all respects, and, as it turned out, that included learning how to coat a ship. He had been Rayleigh's apprentice in ship-coating almost as long as he had been his apprentice in piracy.

"Who is it?" Sabo asked, walking into the backdoor of the house. "And what grove are they?"

"Not sure what grove," Rayleigh responded. "But the man is right in the house. He'll lead us to the ship."

Sabo nodded, strolling into the house with his master. He wondered what type of guy would be waiting there. Due to Master Ray's… unorthodox schedule, he knew that whoever it was had to be a little unorthodox themselves to decide to come here. More than likely, they were someone Master Ray knew personally, or someone who had received a recommendation. So Sabo walked into the main room with quite the open mind, but the man who greeted him defied all of his expectations. Towering over everyone else in the room (he had to crouch a little to not hit the roof) was the hulking figure of Bartholomew Kuma.

"Greetings, boy. You and I have not met in six years," Kuma said, as if remarking on the weather.

"You-you're Bartholomew Kuma," Sabo stammered, caught completely off-guard by the sudden appearance of his savior. He did the first thing he could think of: he bowed low. "Thank you very much for saving my life. I am forever in your debt."

"Don't be. It was no trouble," Kuma replied, before turning to Rayleigh. Sabo wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or offended.

"About the price, the boat we have is rather large… How much do you charge?"

Rayleigh waved his hand. "Nonsense, I can't charge the man who saved Sabo's life. You'll get a coating free of charge."

"Ah, well, thank you for your hospitality, the Revolutionary Army is low on funds right now," Kuma said.

"So, they're calling it the Revolutionary Army now?" Rayleigh inquired. "What happened to just 'revolutionaries'?"

"We've expanded and organized ourselves," Kuma explained simply.

"Aren't you a Warlord now?" Sabo asked. "Shouldn't you no longer be apart of the Revolutionary Army?"

"Where my true affiliations lie is of no secret to anyone," Kuma explained. "So long as I keep my activities out of sight from the news, and do my duties as a Warlord, my status remains the same. As far as the public is concerned, my crew and I are merely going to the New World."

Sabo nodded. His time as a noble child had convinced him that the world of politics was strange and nonsensical, so an active Revolutionary being a Warlord was totally expected. "Let's cut the chit-chat then," Rayleigh said. "Take us to the ship, and we'll have you on your way as fast as possible."

Kuma nodded. "Follow me."

Sabo ran to grab his and Rayleigh's coating supplies from the closet. When he got back, Kuma was out of the door, while Rayleigh was slightly behind so as to give him someone to follow.

As the walked out to the grove where the Revolutionaries had docked, Sabo couldn't help but feel a little bit miffed. Here was his savior, whom he had waited years to thank, and the man had just brushed him off. He was clearly a man of few words, but a little more politeness wouldn't hurt.

The three walked together in complete silence. Sabo felt a tad awkward. He glanced around at the people watching them. What a sight they must have been. A giant Warlord, an old man with a backpack of cleaning supplies, and a teenager dressed like a noble with a backpack just as big. It was scenes like this that made Sabo glad he was rather unknown in the town.

They walked a little further (long enough for Sabo to notice how hot it was outside) when Kuma stopped and pointed to their right. "We're here," he grunted, as impassive as ever.

Sabo turned to look at the ship. He gaped at what he saw. The ship was  _massive._  A hulking monstrosity of black, it stood out against the bubbly, green background like nothing else. Sabo took this time to reflect that they were on a Marine island. As pitiful as their control over it was, they couldn't possibly have missed something like this.

"It's quite easy to camouflage when under the guise of a Warlord's ship," Kuma remarked, as if he could read Sabo's mind. "And even if they did suspect something, I'm told that I am very hard to make accusations against."

"Gee, I wonder why," Sabo muttered under his breath. He trekked towards the ship. He was already in a bit of a sour mood, and the anticipation of the workload he had literally in front of him was certainly not helping. Once he got to the ship itself, his heart sank even further. It was even more tremendous up close. "Wow, this is a huge ship," Rayleigh remarked. "Thank God, I taught you coating, eh? Who knows how this would've taken on my own!"

"Thanks, nice to know I'm convenient to you, Master Ray," Sabo grumbled.

"Aw, turn that frown upside down!" Rayleigh cheered, wrapping his arm around his disgruntled student's shoulders. "It's not like you to be Mr. Grumpy. Leave that to Shakky!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get it over with," Sabo said, shrugging off his master's arm. "How long do you think this is gonna take, Master Ray?"

"Hmm, between the two of us, I'd say we could get her done in about a week."

"Alright, then. Let's get started," Sabo said. Suddenly, he was given an extremely strong push that rocketed him to the deck of the ship, he landed on his feet, staggering a little, while his master landed next to him perfectly.

"What the hell was that?" Sabo looked toward the ground trying to figure out what had caused the launch. All he saw was Kuma putting on a glove that he had apparently taken off.

"That was the Paw Paw Fruit," Kuma explained, appearing next to Sabo. "It lets me push any and all objects away. I thought it might aid you in getting up here."

Sabo jumped from where he stood, now next to Kuma.  _He was on the ground a second ago. How in the hell did he get up here up so fast?_

Rayleigh, who didn't seem to be fazed by any of this, merely smiled. "Why thank you, Kuma. Quite thoughtful of you. Well, Sabo, as you said, we should get started. You take deck, I take hull?"

Sabo nodded, and set down his equipment. "We'll break at two, then."

"Good," Kuma said. "I'll inform the crew to be mindful of where they step."

"Aren't they all out on the town?" Sabo asked. Usually, the crew of ship being coated took advantage of the time off to explore Sabaody.

Kuma shook his head. "Dragon's orders. We have too many secrets on this boat to risk having them be divulged."

Sabo nodded in understanding. "So you just don't want to risk any of them getting wasted and talking."

"I would prefer to think that this thwarts any spies who have infiltrated our ranks, but I suppose that is the more realistic option, yes."

"We'll let you know if we see anyone depart the ship," Rayleigh assured him.

Kuma nodded and walked to the door to the inside of the ship. He opened it and went inside without a word. Rayleigh jumped over the side of the hull and landed on the ground.

Sabo glanced around the deck. He was all alone. He pulled off his hat and coat, laid them on top of his backpack along with Carnwen, and got to work. Coating was a pretty simple process when you got down to it. There were really only two tricks to it: you had to apply a  _lot_  of coat, so the bubble was thick enough, and it all had to be even, so the bubble could maintain stability. In short, the only two things required to be a coater were patience and focus, two things Sabo excelled at.

He had got through about 5% of the deck's coat (seriously, this ship was WAY too big) when the door to the inside opened. He heard a tide of people pouring out. It was quickly obvious that Kuma was not one of them. He must have retired to his cabin for the day. Sabo shrugged and got back to work. The crew was probably let out on deck for a bit of fresh air. He didn't have to care though. If they wanted to go sight-seeing, they'd have to get past his master, which was simply impossible.

"Wow, look at this place!"

"So pretty!"

"What's with all the bubbles?"

Sabo sensed the entire crowd was at the railing. They were clearly entranced with the island's beauty. Thinking about it, Sabo supposed it was rather awe-inspiring. He had just become so used to it that it didn't make a difference to him. He sensed that one of them was walking over to him. He kept his eyes on the brush in front of him. "Excuse me," the female voice chimed.

"I'm sorry, miss, but given the life-preserving importance of the task I'm doing right now, I'm not allowed to talk or engage in any other distracting acts. However, I am on break from 2 to 3, so if you have a question, feel free to ask it then," Sabo reported mechanically. That line had been drilled into his head by Master Ray the instant he begun to learn coating. It was true, though. Right now, the quality of his work signified whether these people lived or died. He couldn't afford the slightest error.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Sabo heard the girl walk away, and he returned complete focus to the task ahead of him, blocking all further sound, and getting prepared for the long, tedious hours ahead of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A significantly longer chapter, just because I couldn't find a place to split it up. I mean, I could have split the vignettes into two chapters, but there wouldn't be much point. Just Sabo's new life in Sabaody, and him growing up, and getting stronger. I quite like the stories, provide a little more insight into our hero, and it was actually really fun to depict a kid as they grow older.


	6. Koala

"Sabo, time for break."

God, those words were music to his ears. Sabo lifted his brush from the mast and jumped down to the deck. He could feel the coating mold to his feet as he walked over it, and then reposition itself as he walked off. That was the trick with coating. You had to let the coating lie on the surface for about an hour, and then it would maintain that position until it went underwater.

He jumped from the deck to the ground and stretched. His muscles were exhausted. Coating was a surprisingly tiresome process, particularly when you only get one break, but he and Master Ray had no choice with a monster like this. To be fair, it was also good physical training.

"So, how goes it?" Rayleigh inquired.

Sabo grunted. "Ignoring the paths I left for the crew, the deck's first coat is finished, and I was working on the mast when you called for break. How's the hull?"

"I'm maybe a quarter done with the first coat."

Sabo nodded. Running the estimates in his head, it would indeed take them a week. "It always amazes me how you're able to guess how long the job'll be just by looking."

"Years and years of practice, Sabo" Rayleigh said. He turned and grinned at Sabo. "Who knows, you might gain that experience someday too."

Sabo snorted. "With the amount of money my book will make, I'll be living a nice life for retirement."

"Oh, pretty confident in our book, are we?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want to hear the true stories of a pirate?"

"That is of course, if your adventures are worth telling."

Sabo shot his master a sly grin. This time he had thought of a comeback for his master's mockery. "But of course they will, Master Ray. After all, I've absorbed your teachings like a sponge. If I don't become a great pirate, clearly it will be because  _somebody's_  teachings aren't up to the boasted standard."

Rayleigh was about to respond when a voice rang out from above them. "Excuse me, Mr. Coat Boy!"

The two men looked up in surprise. Sabo recognized the voice as the girl who had talked to him while he was coating. "Can you come up here? I want to talk to you about something."

Sabo shared a look with his master. "Care to give me a boost?"

Rayleigh crouched and cupped his hands together to make a step. "Certainly."

Sabo put one foot on Rayleigh's hands, and launched off. The combined force of Rayleigh's arms and his legs sent him rocketing to the deck. He landed smoothly a few meters away from the girl.

As soon as he got a full look at her, Sabo became immediately aware of the fact that the girl was extremely attractive. She came up to about his nose, and was quite skinny for that height. He noted with some trepidation that that only served to accent her rather sizeable chest. He decided it would be far better for his mental health to look at her face.

As he looked at her face, the first thing he noticed was her hair. It framed her face and was one of those annoying colors that he didn't have a name for. He was going to call it Not-Quite Copper. Despite its nameless-ness, Sabo noted it was quite attractive on her. Her face itself was very… round. Her eyes, nose, and head were all as round as being skinny would allow. It made her look distractingly adorable, in his opinion.

"So what did you want to talk about, m-" Sabo stalled. What did he use to refer to her? Ma'am or miss? Ma'am implied a position of superiority, while miss typically implied the opposite, unless used with the person's name, which then implied nobility. But how do you formally address a girl who's your peer? "-lady?"

The girl laughed. "M'Lady, huh? I don't think I've ever been called that before. Just call me by my name, Koala."

Sabo decided that her thinking he was just super polite was far better than her thinking he had absolutely no idea how to talk to a girl his age. "Alright then, Koala, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering why a coater carries around a sword," she said, gesturing to his bag, where Carnwen lay in its scabbard.

"Oh that? I've got a…" Shit. What where they called again? She just said it. "-sword because I was practicing swordplay before Master Ray called me to come to this boat. I didn't have to time to put it down."

Koala glanced down to where Master Ray was. "So, that old man is your swords master? I thought he was just your grandpa."

Sabo mentally swore at himself. He had forgotten to maintain the alias of them being a coater family. He had been so caught up in just trying to talk that he didn't have the mental presence to tell anything but the truth. Why was talking to this girl so hard? He had even forgotten the word "sword". How does somebody forget the word "sword"!?

"So how come a coater is practicing swordplay?" Koala asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

Oh crap, she was looking at him again. Did she really have to be so attractive? The sun was hot, the girl was hot, and now  _he_ was feeling hot. And itchy. This was  _so_ not fair. He had been a social pariah for six years, and now attractive females were talking to him? Sabo decided somebody needed to get punched. He wasn't quite sure whom, but definitely somebody.

"Oh, well, I, y'know," Sabo stammered, desperately trying to come up with something. His dream of "pirate author" suddenly felt embarrassing to say. Seriously, did this girl have some special type of Conqueror's Haki or something?

"Oy, coating boy!" a somewhat obnoxious-sounding male voice trumpeted.

Sabo glanced towards his savior. The guy was stocky, with short-cut dark brown hair, and a defined square jaw. He was a bit taller than Sabo, who was fairly tall for his age. The arrogant look in his eye led Sabo to think that he might be the person who needed to get punched, but perhaps that was just because Sabo wanted to punch him. Further investigation was required. "You better not talk with K," Potential Punch Candidate #1 said. "We're under strict orders not to talk with anybody, and that includes you."

"First off, our orders are 'Not to leave the ship'," Koala corrected, sending a glare that was frighteningly similar to Shakky's. "Anyone who is on the ship has earned Kuma's trust, which makes them okay to talk to. Secondly, if you call me 'K' again, I will break your arm, Lionel."

"But 'K' is way shorter and way easier to say," Lionel pouted.

"Three-syllable words are pretty easy already," Sabo muttered.

Koala laughed, which made Sabo's heart flutter a bit. So she liked smart-ass remarks. Thank goodness, because that was half of his shtick. Not that he cared if she found him funny. It was just nice to know his brand of humor was appreciated.

"Alright, just let me talk to him in private. Check him out personally," Lionel said, wrapping an arm around Sabo's shoulders in a way that was closer to a headlock than a friendly gesture. He began to try and lead Sabo over to an area without people. Sabo elected to respond by not budging an inch.

"If Kuma trusts me enough to handle keeping you guys alive when you're 10,000 feet under water, I imagine he trusts me enough to chat with one of the crew," Sabo reasoned. "Besides, interrupting a conversation is rude."

Lionel glared at Sabo, which made Sabo much more comfortable. This guy seemed like a much more pretentious version of Ace, and pretentiousness, Ace, and general dislike were three things Sabo had great experience with. Far more experience than with attractive females who thought he was funny. Not that that was important.

"Look man," Lionel said in a low whisper that Sabo was quite sure Koala could hear anyway. "I've got dibs on Koala, you dig?"

And thus, Sabo was once again left completely confused. Dibs, in his experience, were generally reserved for prey, prime pieces of food, and comfy-looking piles of fabric in the tree house. As far as he had determined, Koala was none of these things. So what did "dibs" mean in this scenario? Typically, if someone trespassed on someone else's dib (namely Ace), that meant that the two involved had to fight, and the loser (namely Luffy) had to back off. If the key ideas were "fight" and "Koala", then the basic idea could be translated to: a fight over Koala. Sabo's face heated up; he understood what  _that_  meant. Duels for a girl's affection were quite common in Shakky's-crappy-romance-novels-that-he-secretly-read-and-even-more-secretly-kinda-liked. (He was working on a better title for them.)

He didn't particularly want to have a duel for Koala's affection, but he was eager for a chance to fight someone who he had a chance at beating. (He didn't really count the cannon fodder that was Sabaody's criminal underground as proper fights.) "See, you're implying something that's entirely out of your own distorted understanding of what's going on here, but you're also implying that you and I have a spar, which I am more than up for."

Lionel frowned, face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you challenging me to a spar?"

It was at this point that Sabo felt something had been lost in translation during their conversation, but he decided to be the bigger man and just go with the flow. "Yes, I am. It's been a long time since I've sparred with somebody my age, and I want to see how I stack up."

Lionel grinned, as if Sabo had said something amusing. "Alright, Coat Boy, but I'm the best swordsman in our age group. So you better prepare for a whooping."

Sabo grinned back. Potential Punch Candidate #1 was looking like the winning choice right now. He walked to his backpack and grabbed Carnwen. "Alright, we'll have three rounds. Whoever wins two wins the spar. Agreed?"

Lionel nodded. "Agreed. I need to get my sword. We obviously can't fight on the deck, so I'll meet you down on the ground."

Without another word, Sabo hopped overboard, landing firmly on the ground. Rayleigh walked up beside him. "I heard everything. I'll be the referee. God knows I ref'd enough of Roger's spars."

Sabo agreed. There was no doubt in his mind that Rayleigh could be impartial enough and assertive enough to act as referee.

"It also appears I'll need to teach you how to talk to girls, Mr. Sponge, because that was  _hilariously_  pathetic."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Lionel and Sabo stood facing each other, 20 paces apart. Sabo with Carnwen at his side, and Lionel carrying a two-handed sword. It was more than double the size of Carnwen. Upon seeing it, Sabo couldn't help but snicker. "Look's like somebody's compensating," he teased.

Lionel glared at Sabo. "Oh, real mature. You'll be singing a different tune after Lelion and I whoop your ass."

It took Sabo a second to process the name. "Seriously?  _Lelion_? Did you really just name your sword an anagram of your actual name? Hell, it's not even a good anagram. You just moved two letters. Lame."

Sabo watched as Lionel's ears turned red. "Shut up! What's your sword's name?"

"Carnwen."

"And what does that mean?"

"How should I know? The sword smith came up with it. And I don't think your smith would approve of the name you gave their sword."

At this, Lionel's facial expression changed from embarrassed to proud. "I made this sword with my own hands. I believe a swordsman should share that integral bond with their blades. It allows them to act as one."

Sabo snorted. "Acting as one isn't that hard. Here, I'll tell you what your blade is thinking right now: 'Man, I wish I didn't have this stupid name'. See? Easy."

Lionel's ears went back to being red, but this time it was with anger. "Would you shut up already? Having a smart mouth will only get you killed. And I think I'm about to teach you that lesson the hard way!"

Sabo mentally noted that their bantering had generated a crowd aboard the ship. He also noted that front and center among the onlookers was Koala. Which meant she had a full view of him being cool. Or maybe she thought he was just stupid. He found himself hoping it was the former. Either way, he had already worked out his strategy for round one.

"Before we start, Lionel. I have to warn you. My blade's no ordinary blade. It's got a special power to it," Sabo boasted.

Lionel stared at him, trying to figure out his ploy. "What the hell are you talking about? Like you have a magical sword."

"Oh, but I do," Sabo said. "Hang back for a couple seconds and you'll see its power; or rather, you won't. I'll disappear from sight completely."

Lionel was conflicted. This was a childish and entirely idiotic bluff, but, at their age, the only reason someone would make a bluff like this would be if it were actually true. He wanted to take the offensive, but he also kind of wanted to see the disappearing act.

"Enough of this jabber. We're wasting my break here," Rayleigh declared. "Round One begins now!"

Sabo grinned. Ready to begin his performance, he unsheathed Carnwen. "You're in for it now buddy," he said, holding Carnwen aloft. "Just watch. In a few seconds, I will disappear from your sight completely."

Lionel stood still, as according to plan. To keep up the ruse, Sabo decided to keep talking. "Lo and behold, the true power of the mighty blade, Carnwen!" he said, keeping his eyes trained in Lionel's direction. He wasn't actually looking at Lionel, but rather the surfaces behind Lionel, where the light reflecting off his blade was jittering about. "Once its powers activate…"  _A little to the left…_  "-I shall vanish!"  _Now a little lower…_  "Now behold, Carnwen's true power!" Sabo adjusted the angle of his blade so that the light was pouring directly into Lionel's eyes.

Lionel flinched. Temporarily blinded, he cursed himself for falling for such an obvious prank. He rubbed his eyes furiously, hoping to recover in time to defend. However, just as he began blinking his vision back, he felt cool metal pressed against his neck. "I win," Sabo said.

Lionel fully recovered to see Sabo with a wide grin holding Carnwen's back against his neck. "Th-that was… Something so childish," Lionel sputtered. "That shouldn't count! All you did was blind me!"

"Yes, and you stood there and let me do it, too. So I guess that means I've won Round One?"

Lionel stared at Sabo with eyes of pure hatred. "Yeah, I guess you have. But you better prepare your ass for Round Two, because I won't pull any stops."

Sabo grinned back. This was going to be fun. "Ditto."

Lionel watched as his opponent waltzed back to his starting position. Lionel was no fool. The coater boy had won with a cheap trick, but he had still covered the distance between them in a second. He was definitely a great deal faster than Lionel. Of course, given Lionel's style of fighting, that really didn't matter.

"Round Two begins now!"

Neither fighter moved an inch. Sabo narrowed his eyes in confusion. According to his understanding of Lionel and his personality, Lionel should have been charging at him once the round started. He was definitely angry enough. Sabo gave his opponent a fresh analysis. Lionel had a solid, stocky build, and was carrying a large, heavy sword. These characteristics and the fact that Lionel was determined not to attack first led Sabo to believe that he was going to take a strong, immobile defense to counter Sabo's speed. So he was smart. Sabo's grin got even wider. This was going to be  _so_  fun.

Sabo charged forward and charged Carnwen with Haki. He swung down on Lionel with a fierce vertical strike. As expected, Lionel blocked it. Shockwaves rolled across the field as both blades struggled to push back the other; however, Lionel was mentally reeling from the strength of Sabo's attack. Sabo took advantage of this by withdrawing his sword, and pivoting to the right, allowing him to thrust at Lionel's side. Lionel managed to block the thrust. Sabo began to pivot again, so as to put himself directly behind Lionel, in his greatest blind spot. Lionel swung his sword in a broad stroke, pivoting himself as he did so. Sabo rolled out of the way, biting back a curse. Not only had he lost control of the rhythm, but Lionel was now facing him again.

Sabo charged back at Lionel, going for another vertical strike. Lionel chose to make a stab directly at Sabo's chest. Sabo dodged using a spin, and brought his blade down on Lionel's unguarded head. Lionel barely managed to sidestep, and swung his blade at Sabo's neck, who raised Carnwen in time to block.

The two continued the game of dodge-and-block with Sabo dancing around Lionel, who tried to move as little as possible. However, as their battle continued on, Sabo noticed something. Lionel's blocks were steadily becoming slower. It hit him that Lelion was far heavier than Carnwen was, and, in a battle of stamina, that was a severe weakness.

Sabo began breaking into a sweat, but he didn't quite care. A thought rushed through his head:  _I can win this._ Adrenaline began coursing through his body as his attacks took on a new energy. Lionel's face scrunched up in concentration as Sabo carried on his flurry of blows. In order to finish the fight, Sabo began the most dangerous maneuver in swordplay: a pattern.

Patterns normally meant death for the user, because a swordsman really only needed one good shot to win a fight, and a pattern let them see that chance far more often. Sabo had determined, however, that Lionel was no longer capable of doing anything but block. He should be entirely incapable of taking advantage of a pattern. Sabo began striking in a circle: first at the feet, then at the right side, then the head, then the left, and repeat. He attacked like this for a minute, and then, he changed it up.

Once Sabo stuck at the head, Lionel immediately blocked it, and began moving Lelion to the left. He too had been caught up in the pattern. Sabo, however, chose to attack from the right. He put as much strength and Haki as he could behind his swing. Carnwen slammed into Lelion, the power of Carnwen as well as Lionel not being prepared for attack from the right led to Lelion flying out of Lionel's grip. The twp watched in silence as Lelion soared through the air and landed meters away with a thud. "I win," Sabo panted. "That was really fun, though."

Lionel didn't react for a few seconds. Once it seemed to hit him, he silently walked to where his sword lied, picked it up, and started walking back to the ship. He stopped about halfway there. "You've won this battle, coat boy," he said, without turning to face Sabo. "But you sure as hell haven't won the war. I'll train and get stronger, and when we meet again, it'll be my total victory."

There was a moment of silence as everybody present soaked in Lionel's words.

"I really hope you don't think you sound cool right now."

"Shut up, coat boy."

Lionel walked off to the boat without another word. Sabo turned to his master and grinned. "How's that, Master Ray? Pretty good, right?"

"It was alright, I suppose," Rayleigh said. "Also, you only have half of your break left. You should probably spend that part taking a shower."

"Uuuugghh. Don't wanna."

"Hmmm, too bad. An employee of Ray's Boat Coats won't be smelly or sweaty when on the job."

"You just made that name up."

"Doesn't change the policy, I'm afraid."

With a groan, Sabo trudged back to the bar, where he would spend the rest of his break bathing.

* * *

"Oy, coat boy!"

Sabo glanced up from where he was packing. It was the end of the day (finally), and he and Master Ray were about to go home. The key word being "about". Some messenger apparently had something for him. "What?"

"Kuma wants to see you in his cabin."

Sabo stood straight up. He had assumed that he and Kuma would maintain the professional relationship of ignoring each other during this week, but apparently that was not the case. How strange. He walked over to where the messenger was. "Lead the way, " he said, gesturing to the inside.

The man grunted and walked in without a word. Sabo followed in equal silence. So far, Sabo had noted that the Revolutionaries were remarkably un-friendly. Well, with the exception of one. He hadn't seen Koala since he had gone home to shower. But that was besides the point. He had to imagine that some of these people could at least speak in a somewhat friendly manner, but that number seemed to be remarkably low. He wondered what the problem was.

The man in front of him stopped, and pointed to the door in front of him. "This is Kuma's room. I presume you can find your way back on your own?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'll leave you here then."

The man walked off. Sabo took a deep breath and entered into Kuma's cabin. It was extremely sparse, offering only a bed, a desk, a closet, and two chairs, with Kuma occupying the one behind the desk. Sabo noted the Bible rested on the corner of the desk. So Bartholomew Kuma was a religious man. Who knew?

"'Sabo' was it? Sit down," Kuma spoke. "I'd like you to be as comfortable as possible during our conversation."

"No offense, sir," Sabo replied, taking a seat. "But you're making this seem kind of like an interrogation."

"I am extremely skilled in interrogation, but I think we'd both like it better if the conversation didn't hit that point."

Sabo shivered. Now it seemed very much like an interrogation.

"During your time at your birthplace, Dawn Island, did you happen to know a boy named Monkey D. Luffy?"

Sabo's mind went into overdrive upon hearing the name. Of course, he had heard of Monkey D. Luffy. But the question was, how had Kuma? Was Sabo being blackmailed with Luffy's welfare? No, if that were the case, Ace would have been mentioned too. But what could be so special about his crybaby brother? Sabo couldn't think of anything, so he decided to ask. "I am extremely familiar with the name. But I think I would like to know why you are as well."

Kuma paused for a moment. Sabo could tell he was deliberating about something; however, whenever he tried to scout Kuma's mind with Observation Haki, he was met with a brick wall. Literally. Whatever Kuma was actually thinking about, his first and loudest thought was that of a brick wall. Clearly, this man was well-trained in not letting other people in his head.

"I've decided," Kuma said. "Given your associations with criminals before, and your desires to become a criminal in the future, there is minimal chance of this information reaching the Marines from you."

Confidential information? About Luffy? Sabo felt that ever since he stepped on this boat the world had bended itself into a weirder, far crazier version of its original self. "The boy Monkey D. Luffy is actually the son of the Revolution's leader, Monkey D. Dragon."

Okay, everybody on this boat was definitely insane. His little brother, the kid who couldn't take a hint, couldn't lie, had no social skill whatsoever, and actually managed to knock himself out in a fight, was the son of the most wanted man in the world, the criminal who started the greatest organized revolution in 800 years of the World Government? If Sabo believed Kuma was capable of telling jokes, that would have been hysterical.

"Now that I've shared my information, you share yours."

Sabo held his hand up while using his other hand to rub his head. "Hold on, you've dropped a bit of a bomb on me. Where exactly did you get this information?"

"From Dragon himself. Thirteen years ago. He said the boy had the brightest smile."

That all sounded like Luffy. "Ok, so I believe you, as crazy as all that sounds. What do you want to know about Luffy?"

"A profile of him will do."

"Alright, I know quite a bit about him. Like you said, he has a bright smile. I mean, he cried a bunch, too. He just wore his heat on his sleeve I suppose. He's an absolutely terrible liar. He likes to eat. He was pretty bad at fighting, but I suppose he was seven. He's probably gotten stronger since. Oh, and he ate a Devil Fruit."

Sabo heard an echo of surprise through Kuma's mental brick wall. He realized that it was entirely not normal for a small child to have devil powers. He had never known Luffy without them, so it had never occurred to him how odd it was.

"Yeah, he ate the Gum Gum Fruit, which made him rubber. Speaking of which, he has a scar under his left eye from when he tried to prove himself as a man to Shanks and his crew. That's were he got the Devil Fruit, too."

Another echo of surprise. Sabo realized it was also strange for children to be familiar with Emperors of the New World. Luffy truly had led an extremely exceptional childhood. Then again, he supposed he had as well. "Right now he lives with a group of mountain bandits, and is occasionally visited by his grandpa, Garp. Assuming his life hasn't gotten worse, Luffy is pretty happy," Sabo finished.

Kuma nodded. "That's good. Thank you, Sabo. Your services have been appreciated."

Sabo was about to point out that he should be saying that to Kuma, but, feeling it would be waved away again, decided on a question. "You seemed a bit personally interested during that conversation, sir. Why is that?"

"Because I am Luffy's godfather."

Today was just full of surprises. Sabo supposed if Dragon was Luffy's father, then one of his main officers being Luffy's godfather made perfect sense. Still, though, he hadn't quite wrapped his head around Luffy's father being Dragon. He needed to get some air. "Well, if that's all, sir, I think I'll be on my way."

Kuma stood to see him out. "I'd like to remind you, Sabo, you are the third person to become aware of this knowledge. Do not make a fourth."

Sabo nodded. "Understood."

And with that, Sabo walked out of Kuma's cabin. As he walked towards the deck, it came to him that he was the first person Kuma had given that knowledge to. Did that mean he was part of Bartholomew Kuma's inner circle? He massaged his temples. Today had been a weird day.

As he got back on deck, Rayleigh called to him, "What did Kuma want?"

"Something that I'd tell you if I hadn't promised not to."

Rayleigh blinked in surprise. "Why on Earth are you on Kuma's confidential information list?"

"It was really more me supplying information than him."

"Oh, great. Is everybody but me an informant to Dragon?!"

Sabo wasn't quite sure what that meant, and he was far too preoccupied to figure it out. He definitely needed to do something relaxing, like fishing. And he needed to do it at his favorite time: night. Night-fishing, it was.

* * *

Koala woke up in a cold sweat. She had had the usual nightmare. She was often told that one can't die in their sleep, but she found that one was quite capable of being eaten alive. Regularly. The mark of the Sun Pirates itched so much it practically burned. She stood up and quietly left her room.

As she silently crept through the halls, she allowed herself to revel in the silent trust that night implied. Night was an amazing thing. People can do a great number of terrible things to others while they sleep, yet, people regularly slept together. As a person awake, she could easily kill anyone who slept in these dorms. But, as signified by their sound sleeping, they trusted her not to. Not that anyone on this boat trusted her to do much else.

Koala wasn't terribly popular. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that she was actively in support of fishmen. The people of the Revolutionary Army were united to change the government, not for fishmen's rights, and that clearly showed. She had been ostracized by most of the crew. That's why she put up with Lionel, for, however impure his reasons were, he at least viewed her in a positive way.

She adamantly refused to not stand up for fishmen, and everybody else adamantly refused to get along with her because of it. Conversion of her fellow soldiers was the optimal strategy, but her "they never tried to kill/sell/eat me in my sleep, so they're trustworthy" argument hadn't won everybody over, so she remained alone.

Once she stepped out on to deck, she smiled. She breathed in the cool, fresh air. Being on deck calmed her. It helped her remember the good times, the days spent laughing with the Sun Pirates, watching them race in the water, and feeling the sun on her carefree skin. Those days were long gone, and they would never come back, but in her head, they existed forever.

_Splish._

Koala's head snapped in the direction of the noise, suddenly alert. The moon wasn't particularly illuminating under the trees, but she could make out a figure on the railing. She wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but it could only be trouble. Nobody was allowed on deck after curfew, so whoever they were, they clearly were up to no good. (Koala was also breaking the rules, but she didn't have any bad intentions, unlike this mystery figure.)

She crept up behind the figure without making a noise. Whoever this person was, they were going to regret sneaking aboard this ship. She launched a strong kick straight at the person's head; however, the person merely lifted their arm. Her leg slammed into their forearm, which didn't budge an inch. "Relax, Koala. It's just the coat boy," the figure said.

Koala pulled her leg back, wincing as she set it back on the ground. Did the coat boy have bones of steel? "Tell me what you're doing on our ship, then," she demanded.

"Fishing," he said, as if it were perfectly normal to fish on other people's boats in the middle of the night.

"And why do you need to be on our boat to do that?"

"I'm setting out to sea in a matter of months, so it's best if I get used to the sway of boats now."

"What are you heading out to sea for?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"It just so happens that you're a curiosity-inspiring person."

Sabo laughed. "Oh, so it's my fault? I apologize. Here, I'll make us even by asking you what  _you're_  doing on deck in the middle of the night."

Koala averted her eyes, which, considering he wasn't even looking at her, was totally unnecessary. "Oh, I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Scary dream, huh?"

Koala wouldn't have been freaked out by this spot-on guess, if it had just been a guess. But the way the coat boy said it, it seemed like he knew without a doubt it was a nightmare. "How did you know? Are you psychic?"

Sabo laughed again. "Yeah, that's exactly it, Koala."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"You told me it."

"Yeah, but how come I don't know yours?"

"Beats me. Awfully rude of you, though."

"Alright, what's your name then, coat jerk?"

"Portkey D. Sabo." He turned his head sideways to tip his hat to her. "At your service."

Koala rolled her eyes. "Oh,  _such_  a gentleman."

"Why, thank you."

"What does the 'D' stand for?"

"No idea."

"How do you not know what your own name is?"

"Nobody in my family knows what it means. We just all have it." This was the truth. Ace and Luffy, when asked, didn't have an answer either.

"Well, that's weird. So, since you didn't answer it the first time, I'll ask it again: why are you heading out to sea?"

Sabo was sincerely glad that it was dark. He found it much easier to talk with Koala when she was a disembodied voice. In fact, he found it so much easier that he was willing to say his dream. "I'm going to become a pirate."

His words hung on the silence of the night. Sabo shifted uncomfortably on the railing. His conviction had always been his and his alone. Whenever he had said it out loud, it was always to solidify his dream, and it was in the presence of supportive people. Sabo had never brought it to the surface of the unknown. What would someone who was a part of the "world" think? Would she laugh?

"A pirate?" A moment passed. Then another. "That's cool!"

Sabo blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah! Life as a pirate is way more fun than being stuck in some boring town! And you're pretty strong, so I'll think you'll be fine!"

Sabo didn't realize how tense he had been until the moment when every cell in his body breathed a sigh of relief. But her answer had caused another question to sprout in his mind. "You know what being a pirate is like? It sounded like you were coming from personal experience when you said that."

Koala retracted. She hadn't meant to say so much. "Oh well, you know, I hear all the stories and…"

"Hmmm, perhaps you should try working on that lying of yours. From my perspective, it's quite terrible," Sabo remarked.

"Maybe I just don't want to tell you."

"Oh, so your questions get answers, but mine don't?"

"It's your fault for answering them."

"Bullshit. I specifically deflected the pirate one the first time, but rather than respect that, you decided to ask again, and I get the feeling you would have pried me about it all week."

"Well, why would I want to tell someone I hardly know about my life?"

"I think a guy like me is the best person to tell stuff."

"Care to explain?"

"After this week, you and I probably aren't going to see each other again, right? So, if you have something to get off your chest, the person who has minimum interaction in your life is probably the only person to tell, because you'll never have to hear about it again."

"And I suppose you're one of those people who thinks that telling other people about your problems is the way to cure them?"

Sabo nodded his head to the water. "Oh, absolutely. Facing your problems by bringing them out to the surface is the best way of getting them fixed."

"Hardly," Koala grumbled. "People aren't particularly receptive."

"Definitely not," Sabo admitted. "But I like to think of myself as an exception. So c'mon, tell ol' Sabo your worries."

Koala sighed. She could not believe what she was about to do, but quite frankly, she was at her limit. She had to tell someone otherwise she might burst. But first, she wanted to get a feel for what his reaction would be. "How do you feel about fishmen?"

"Can't say. Never met one. They sound cool, though. Master Ray told me about an octopus one he met years ago who was a pretty nice guy."

Koala reeled back. Only a few choice people had ever said that, and they had been superiors who understood the ways of the world. She had never heard someone her age give such a remark. "You don't think they're inferior or anything?"

Sabo laughed. "Koala, in these past seven years, I've seen shit that defies any sense of logic or human reasoning. The world is far too crazy for an entire race to fit under one category."

Koala immediately felt a surge of grateful respect for the boy sitting in front of her. "Right! I mean, people jus think that everybody just falls under specific categories, but that's totally not true!"

"The old 'pirates are bad, Marines are good' spiel has really gotten old," Sabo agreed.

"Oh man, it's really great to meet somebody who actually agrees with me!" Koala said, beaming at Sabo. Sabo felt insanely glad that his beliefs matched up with Koala's.

"So, care to explain your actual problem now?" Sabo asked. "I'm guessing you aren't being nocturnally tortured just because people don't agree with you."

Koala swung her legs over to sit down on the railing next to Sabo. Sabo became immediately aware of his proximity with her, and started sweating a little bit. Stupid nights were getting hotter and hotter.

"Do you care to listen? It's kind of a long story."

"And I'm fishing. Go for it."

Koala took a deep sigh, preparing herself for the plunge she was about to make. "When I was a little girl, I was captured and sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons. I spent years in servitude there. I don't think anything on this earth could compare to that hell. Through all the humiliation, all the suffering, I was forced to keep this goddamn smile on my face, because that was all I was worth. Then, when I was ten years old, Fisher Tiger came and released the slaves. He saved me, and took me to their ship. Despite me being a human, despite all of the suffering they had felt at my species' hands, they offered to take me home. If my servitude had been hell, the time spent with them had definitely been heaven. They taught me how to smile, not just because I had to smile, but because I was truly happy. I'll never forget the time I spent with them. But then, when we got to my island, everything went wrong. I was delivered safely, but the people of my island had used this to set a trap for the Sun Pirates. The Marines killed Fisher Tiger." She gulped. Sabo could tell that that was still a point of hardship for her. "I really did try to fit back into the island, I really did. But after everything I had seen, I just couldn't do it. I was like a broken jigsaw piece. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fit in. So I figured, why not just make the world fit to me? And so I joined up with all the broken pieces who were trying to do the same, and I here I am."

Sabo remained silent after Koala finished her tale. A fish had grabbed onto his bait somewhere during the story, but he had been loathe to interrupt her, so he let it get away. Now he merely pulled up his line and replaced the bait in silence. He had no idea what to say after a story like that. The years of servitude, the joys of the Sun Pirates, and the final feeling of displacement all demanded a response that Sabo could not give, so he wouldn't. He merely waited for her continue.

"And now, here I am, about to go to Fishman Island," Koala remarked. "I'll probably meet at least some of them there, and I don't know what I'll say to them. After all, because of me-" Sabo could hear Koala choke up. "Fisher Tiger is dead. Why would they ever forgive me for that? They probably hate me."

In that moment, Sabo understood. He understood and he realized, despite the differences, he and Koala were fundamentally the same. That was why he could help. "But you don't hate them, right? So  _make_ them forgive you. Bow so low, apologize so much, and do so many favors for them that they have no choice but to forgive you. Because you know, in your heart, that without that forgiveness from them, you might never be able to forgive yourself. So it does matter if they don't forgive you when you meet, because you won't rest until they do."

Koala stared at her sleepless comrade, utterly amazed. "That's actually… Thanks. That was some really good advice. Are you some kind of Buddha or something?"

Sabo chuckled. "Hardly. I've been telling myself that for years now. It's how I get by."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one with problems. Feel like having a heart-to-heart?"

Sabo smiled. He supposed it would only be fair, and he liked her anyway, so why not? "It's funny, because for a while I thought me and my brother had won the Shitty Life Award, but after hearing that, I don't think my life's been that bad. Anyway, I'm the son of nobles. I was born and raised in wealth. But, I got so sick of it. My parents, they never saw me beyond a potential expansion of their status. Anything that wasn't specifically improving myself or my relations with higher nobility was frowned upon. If I got in a fight because a prince was threatening me with a knife, I was punished and the prince was swooned over. I have never felt more alone then when I was with those people. The nobles didn't like defects. They just threw all of the trash they had into the Gray Terminal, a junkyard outside of the city. SoI figured I might as well join the defects. I ran away to live in the Gray Terminal. That's were I met Ace. He was this really moody kid, but he was my friend, and he and I shared a dream. We were going to become pirates. We stole, pickpocketed, and hunted together for years. Then we met Luffy, this happy little idiot who wanted to be our friend. Us three were lonely outcasts, and then we shared an oath that made us brothers." He glanced up to the sky. Perhaps Ace and Luffy were looking at the same stars. He wondered what they looked like, if he would even recognize them. "Those months might've been the greatest of my life. They say nostalgia makes memories happier, but I know I thought they were the best while I was living them. And then, my parents found me." He allowed himself a brief moment to smother the reignited disgust and anger. Talking about it was bringing all of his old feelings back. "I was forced to rejoin them. And I watched them burn the Gray Terminal. They killed people, ruined their homes, just to tidy up since a Celestial Dragon was visiting. I remember their faces, all of them. I have never seen scarier faces before. All of those nobles, they looked like they were proud of what they had done. I couldn't stand it. I stole a fishing boat, and I sailed away. Unfortunately, I sailed right in front of a Celestial Dragon." Sabo's scar began to itch. "He shot me with a bazooka. No hesitation."

Koala's eyes widened. "And that was it? Just one shot, then he let you go?"

"Well, no. He fired two shots because I was still fine after the first. The second sunk my ship. And so I died. At least, I died to the residents of Dawn Island. They never saw what happened, so Ace and Luffy have thought that I'm dead for the past six years. That's why I had that response for you, because that's what I'm going to do when I meet them again."

"Wait, how did you not die and wind up here?"

"Not entirely sure. You'll have to ask Kuma about it. I was barely conscious, and he was the one who sent me to Sabaody."

"Wait, Kuma saved you?!"

"I'm certainly not giving you guys a free coating out of the kindness of my heart."

"Wow. Your story is pretty crazy."

"Same to you."

The boat rocked in silence as both considered the weight of what they had just talked about. Koala giggled. She actually felt better. Sitting in silence with a random coater, she genuinely felt at peace. It was nice.

"Hold on, I just thought of something," Sabo said, interrupting the tranquil silence. "One of my old textbooks said the Fisher Tiger revolt happened ten years ago, right? How old are you, then?"

"17."

"No way, you're older than me?"

Koala turned towards Sabo, surprised. "How old are you?"

"16, 17 in March."

"That's crazy, I never would have guessed."

"Shakky says I'm mature for my age. I like to think I'm mentally 18."

"Who's Shakky?"

Sabo blinked in surprise. He had forgotten that not everyone in the world was aware of who Shakky was. Then again, he only ever talked to people who did.

"Oh, Shakky is…" Wait, who was Shakky? "Bartender" could apply, but it wasn't very descriptive. Surrogate mother? He didn't really want to admit that.

"She's Master Ray's…" Hold on. What was she to Master Ray? As far as he could figure, their relationship was platonic (imagining the alternative was extremely horrifying). It was remarkable, but he really didn't have a proper word to acknowledge Shakky. Or Master Ray, for that matter.

"Master Ray, Shakky, and I all live together," Sabo finished lamely.

"I see… Okay, then," Koala said. "Are you guys like-"

And it was at that moment that Sabo yawned. It wasn't a forced yawn, far from it. It was the kind of yawn that pushed its way through Sabo's throat, and permeated the night sky in an almost majestic manner. It was the kind of yawn that signified that the person was extremely, extremely tired. Koala took notice of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up, aren't I? We both should go to bed, particularly you, you've got a long day of coating our ship for free ahead of you," Koala said hopping off the rail.

"Oh, sure," Sabo grumbled. "Let's just rub it in."

Koala walked off to the entrance to the ship, when she got there, she turned around. "See you tomorrow, Sabo! And thanks!"

Sabo waved his hand in response. Once Koala shut the door, he reeled in his fishing rod and packed up. He hadn't actually caught any fish, but he felt the trip had been more than worth it. He had made a friend. A member of the world had accepted him without qualms. He, Portkey D. Sabo, was capable of both social interaction and trust in other people. As he strolled back to the bar, he smiled to himself. It was a nice thing, trusting someone else. It made the weight of the world a little lighter. His own little universe inside the world had expanded by one person, and the fact that it could even happen made quite a bit of difference to him.

* * *

"Sabo!"

Sabo was eating atop the mast, admiring a view of the Sabaody Archipelago from up high. It was break of the second day of the coating. He looked to his left to see Koala crawling up from the crow's next.

"Why aren't you eating from the crow's nest?" she asked. "It's probably comfier."

"Yeah, but here, I get the best view and a nice breeze," he explained, covering his full mouth. "It's the winning combination."

"I guess," she said, coming to sit next to him. "Anyways I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Fire away."

"Can you teach me how to fish?"

Sabo turned to stare at her in surprise. "Why would you want to know how to fish? Isn't that, like, murder to fishmen?"

"It is awkward for them to kill things they can talk to," Koala conceded. "But I want to learn how to fish so I can help provide rations while I'm on the ship. And maybe I'll be able to make friends with the other fishers too!"

"Uh huh, and you never bothered to learn before, because…?"

"There was nobody willing to teach me, but now you're here, so you can do it!"

Sabo felt a prick of anger at the fact that the crew wasn't even willing to help Koala learn to help, but he decided to let it slide. "Koala, I think you're seriously overcomplicating fishing. There really isn't really anything that needs to be taught. You just kind of do it."

"Well, teach me anyway."

"Alright, fine. Not right now though, I'm eating. Food time is sacred."

Koala giggled. "After you're done for the day, then."

"Sounds great. I'll be on deck."

"Excellent!" Koala jumped up, and ran to the crow's nest. "I'll see you later, then, Sabo!"

As he watched her slide down the mast, Sabo realized that his fishing equipment was at the bar. If he and Koala were meeting immediately after work ended, then he would have to go get it right now. He had to spend his break trekking to the bar and back. Again. He grunted in annoyance. He really hoped this wouldn't be a thing for this week. Ah well, nothing he could do about it now.

He laboriously pulled himself up from his sitting position, and jumped to the deck. Just before he reached it, he kicked off the mast to land on the ship railing, skipping the deck entirely. This was wholly unnecessary, but it was a fun game to see how little he could touch the coated surfaces while moving around. He hopped down to the ground and started walking home.

* * *

The instant Sabo left the boat, Lionel got up from his position on deck. What he had just witnessed was entirely suspicious, and he was determined to confront Koala about it. She had gone to talk with the coat boy, then the coat boy had gone off to who-knows-where. He didn't want to believe it, but was Koala supplying information to an outside source? Could Coat Boy be a Marine spy? He began walking across the deck, when a voice stopped him. "Don't."

He jumped. Where did that the voice come from? He looked around, searching the deck. There was nobody but him, so where?

"Behind you."

Lionel jumped even higher the second time. He turned around to discover there was indeed a pink-haired girl behind him. How she had gotten there was a mystery to him. She looked at him with emotionless, crystal blue eyes. "Don't bother trying to interrogate Koala," the mystery girl said.

"And why shouldn't I? What if she's a spy?"

"Do you honestly think she is?" the girl asked in a bored tone.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then, don't. All you'd be doing is causing trouble."

"But that guy might be a sneak!"

"Do you trust Koala?" the girl asked, her lifeless stare turning into an interrogative glare.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then leave it be. Koala trusts that boy, which means you should trust him as well," the girl said. And with that, she turned and walked away.

Lionel was almost too caught off guard to notice her leaving, but once he did, he caught up with her immediately. "Hold on, that was not the end of our conversation. For starters, why are you so sure Coat Boy is a good guy?"

The girl glared at him. Clearly, she was getting impatient. "Did you see Koala's face as she went below? She was smiling. Koala usually never smiles after talking with somebody. Clearly, that guy is her friend. And since she doesn't have any of those on this boat, I think it's for the best that you don't immediately assume the worst of him."

Lionel was about to counter that  _he_  was Koala's friend, but he stopped when he realized that he really wasn't. They had never had a conversation that wasn't him trying to flirt with her. In retrospect, that was kind of sad.

"I'm glad you agree with me," the girl said, once again turning away to leave, only for Lionel to move in front of her again.

"You really have no idea when it's okay to leave a conversation do you?" Lionel asked exasperatedly. "Why do you know so much about Koala? Are you her stalker or something?"

"I suppose that's the word for it," the girl said with no embarrassment. "She just interests me. That's it."

"Okay," Lionel said. He suddenly felt the urge to change course and report this girl to somebody. "Interests you how?"

"She never gives up," the girl remarked. "She always keeps going no matter what anybody says to her. I want to see what drives motivation like that."

Lionel gulped when he realized they were much the same way. Nobody really knew much about Koala, other than that she liked fishmen, but she never changed, she always kept going, and that was why he liked her in the first place (To be fair, it didn't hurt that she was extremely hot).

"Alright, I give," Lionel said, "but how did that guy become friends with Koala so fast?"

He waited for a second before he realized he was talking to empty air. The girl had vanished. Lionel blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The girl was definitely gone. He stood there, utterly confused. He was almost entirely unsure of what happened. Confused and a little annoyed, he decided to retire to his bunk. What a weird girl.

* * *

Shakky was a bit surprised to find Sabo entering the bar for the second day in a row. He wasn't sweating, or bragging about a spar he had won, so it wasn't for the same reason as yesterday. "Hi, Shakky," he said. "Just getting my fishing stuff."

"Why do you need to fish?" she inquired.

"I promised a friend that I'd teach her how to fish," he explained.

Shakky was shocked. Friend?  _Her_? She recalled a conversation with Rayleigh last night. He had been laughing about how Sabo had had problems talking with a girl named Koala. This must be the same girl. Shakky smiled. Heckling chances like this only came by once in a lifetime. "So, you're going on a date, then?"

"It's not a date. She just wants my help," he responded gruffly.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Even if I did, why would I tell you that?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to find out if you have a crush on a girl. Do you think she's pretty?"

"Shakky, if you were raised surrounded by the women that I was, you'd think any girl was pretty."

"So you think she's pretty, then."

Sabo's face flushed. One day, he would outwit Shakky, but that day was clearly not today. He made a beeline for his room, grabbed his fishing tools and went for the door without giving a response. "Have a fun time with your friend, Sabo!" Shakky called out in a cheery voice.

* * *

Sabo and Koala were sitting on the rail, both holding fishing rods. Apparently, the Revolutionary Army just had spare fishing equipment that any one of their members could use. Sabo wondered why they were short on money when they could afford perks like that.

"Alright, Koala, pay close attention," he said. "I'm about to show you the ancient art of fishing."

He grabbed a worm from the bucket next to him, stabbed it on his hook, and swung his rod, allowing the hook to land in the water. "Ta-daah!" he exclaimed, waving one hand for extra emphasis.

"I know it's simple, coat jerk. I wanted you to explain the technicalities. Like how do you swing the fishing rod to get the best range?"

"Have you ever taken any sort of instruction in swordsmanship?"

Koala nodded. Basic swordsmanship was required for all soldiers in the Revolutionary Army.

"Well, it's pretty much a vertical swing."

Koala tried it, and was pleased to find her hook landed successfully in the water. It hadn't gone as far as Sabo's, but that would come with experience.

"The trick is to get it to land in a spot that's actually near fish," Sabo explained. "You might be able to tell from the surface of the water where that is, but I just like to use Observation Haki."

"So that's how you knew!" Koala cried.

"That's how I knew what?" Sabo asked, slightly startled.

"You knew that I had a nightmare last night! That's how you knew it!" She leaned slightly away from him, a look of disapproval adorning her face. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

Sabo chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I was using it to track the fish, then you stepped into my range. I couldn't help it."

She leaned back in. "Well, alright then. Just so long as you're not an invasive mind reader."

"You weren't much a fan of lunch today, I hear."

Koala immediately recoiled. "Sabo!"

Sabo burst out laughing, and soon Koala joined him. "God, you are such a coat jerk," she said between giggles.

"'Coat Jerk' Sabo, that's me," he replied. "Worth the hefty sum of 100 beri. Truly, a mild annoyance to the world!"

"Stop it," she said, laughing even harder. "You're making my sides hurt!"

They continued laughing like that for a while. Then Koala felt a tug on her fishing rod. "Sabo, I've got one!" she yelled excitedly.

"Reel it in then!" he replied. "Every now and then, give it a little slack, then pull back harder."

Sabo watched Koala reel for about half a minute when they heard a splash in the water. They looked down to see a fish hanging in the air from Koala's fishing rod. "I caught it! On my first try, too!" she exclaimed.

"Great, now, pull it up the rest of the way! I've seen them jump off from the hook!"

At this Koala refocused on reeling the fish in. When she pulled it up, Sabo took it off the hook, and tossed it into a bucket. They watched as it gave its final flops in an effort to escape. Finally, it became still. "That's… kind of depressing," Koala remarked, a trace of regret entering her voice.

"You get used to it," Sabo said. "Then again I was never really affected by it."

"Exactly, so shut up."

Sabo reeled back a bit. That had seemed a little too aggressive to be joking. He heeded her advice and stayed quiet. After a moment, Koala sighed. "Whelp, it's like you said, I just have to get used to it. No sense in mourning my victim. Let's get back to it."

She turned back to the sea while Sabo remained quiet. After a moment, he spoke. "Say, Koala, I've got something to ask you."

"What's up?"

"Do you know what Kuma's deal is?"

"I think he's just an antisocial guy. You'll have to cut him some slack there."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, how did he become a Warlord? Shouldn't that logically not happen?"

"Oh that's what you meant." Koala scratched underneath her chin. "I guess it's alright to tell you this, but keep it a secret. Six years ago, Kuma made a deal with the Marines to be a guinea pig for the Pacifista project. Apparently, that involves some scientist named Dr. Vegapunk turning him into a robot over ten years' time. He's using the years he has left to get as much information from the Marines as he possibly can. Why do you want to know?"

"I owe Bartholomew Kuma my life," Sabo replied. "And I like to think that's worth a bit more than a free coating. Any information is helpful information when you're trying to repay a debt."

Koala nodded. "Well, I hoped that helped."

"It did. Thanks a bunch, Koala."

Sabo returned to his own thoughts. The Pacifist project, Dr. Vegapunk, and four years until Kuma became a complete robot. Three years by the time he would be capable of doing anything about it. He wasn't even sure what he would do about it, but he would do something. He knew that as a fact.

* * *

Sabo and Koala sat on the mast, enjoying a peaceful silence. The fourth day of the coat job was a lovely day. A generous breeze mixed with a cloudless, sunny sky created a portrait of perfection on the Sabaody Archipelago. Koala was enjoying the feel of the sun and breeze on her skin, loving the feeling of it. Sabo was eating his lunch.

Koala glanced over to her compatriot. She was amazed at how he managed to eat. He never once seemed to pause for air between chews. She wondered how his stomach could handle that much food at once. She didn't have to wait long to receive her answer, as a moment later, the peaceful silence was broken as Sabo, without warning, farted. The fart itself shocked Koala, but perhaps even more shocking was the fact that, rather than apologize, Sabo merely giggled like a small child.

"Sabo!" Koala exclaimed, appalled.

He turned to her. "What?"

"You can't just do that!"

"I can't do what?" he asked, confusion etched across face.

"You can't just fart like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross!"

"No it isn't! It's a natural body function that happens all the time!"

"So is pooping, and that's gross!"

"I think that's debatable."

"No, it isn't! And even if it wasn't gross, it at least shouldn't be funny!"

"But there's just something magical-" Sabo stopped to chuckle again. "-that makes it hilarious."

Koala stared at him with a look of utter disbelief. "What are you, five?"

Sabo sat up straight. "No, I just think farts are funny. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"There is literally nothing more immature than laughing at farts."

"There is!"

"Is not!"

Sabo crossed his arms, a triumphant smirk crawling up his face. " Oh, 'is not', huh? Very mature response, Koala."

Koala bit back a curse. How could she let herself sink to his level? "Your immaturity is clearly contagious."

Sabo laughed in a way that made Koala want to punch him. "I think you're just cranky that I used my clearly superior wit to outmaneuver you in this battle of words."

At this, Koala started getting angry. "Bullshit! Just because you have the maturity of a four year-old kid does not mean you've won an argument!"

Sabo held up his hands warily. "Alright, I think we're getting a little too heated up about our fart discussion, so let's dial it down a little. How about I just don't fart in front of you? Sound good?"

"Fine," Koala huffed. She figured that was as good a deal as she would get. Still, she never imagined Sabo to be the kind of guy to laugh at farts of all things. It struck her that she really didn't know much about her new friend. Time to fix that. "Sabo, let's play 20 Questions."

He stared at her blankly. "What's '20 Questions'?"

"'20 Questions' is like a friendly interrogation," Koala explained. "Each person asks the other person a certain number of questions, and the other person answers them. Truthfully."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. He was about to comment how there would be no point if the answers weren't honest, but he could imagine where her need for honesty came from, so he kept his mouth shut. "Alright, how many questions?"

"Well, you only have 15 minutes of break left, so let's go with 10 each."

Sabo nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Koala replied, a little taken aback by his speed. "Um, what's yours?"

"Purple. What's your favorite food? And don't just re-ask my question. That's kind of boring."

"Chocolate. And I wasn't expecting you to start so fast. Unlike you, I don't just have questions prepped in my head."

"And here I thought I was a curiosity-inspiring person," Sabo pouted.

She punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh shut up, coat jerk. Just to spite you, what's your favorite food?"

"Gramans. They're manjuu from a store called Antonio's. Absolutely sweet and delicious."

"So how come you never bothered to get me one if they're so delicious?"

"Antonio never lets me take any with me, probably because I haven't actually bought any in the 4 years I've known him."

Koala's eyebrows flew up. "Wait, do you steal them, then?" she asked, astounded.

"Of course not, he just keeps a plate of free samples out," Sabo responded. "And I just happen to sample at least 10 whenever I walk by."

Koala laughed. "I think that qualifies as stealing," she teased.

Sabo shook his head. "Nonsense. He made them free samples. He should've known the risks. Also, you asked three questions in a row. That means I get three now too."

Koala's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "What? That was just conversation!"

"It was questions," Sabo corrected. "Which is definitely counted when playing '20 Questions'. Hence the name."

"Oh, look at you, Mr. I-just-learned-about-this-game-two-minutes-ago," Koala said. "Alright, fine. Go ahead."

"First, do you believe in God?"

"No," Koala replied, with no hesitation. "Even if he does exist, I can't say I like him."

Sabo nodded in agreement. "He has made it poignantly clear that he has no interest in giving us a hand. Second question, what would you make sure to bring if you were ever flung to an isolated island by a giant cyborg?"

"Does that come from personal experience?" Koala asked, giggling. Then her eyes widened as much as Sabo's grin did when they both realized what she said. "Wait, I take it-"

"Yes, it does! Too late!" Sabo cheered, a taunting grin adorning his face. He shot his hands up in the sign of victory, adding a "Woo!" in for good measure.

Koala merely placed her head in her hands. In the history of the world, she had to be the first person that was somehow  _losing_  at 20 Questions. After giving a sigh of defeat, she answered his question. "A battleship would be nice."

"Yeah, it would've been nice," Sabo agreed. "So, if you could have any Devil Fruit power, what would it be?"

"The power to fly," Koala answered. "I'd never be able to be restrained, and I wouldn't have to worry about falling in the ocean."

"I think somebody has that fruit," Sabo mused. "Yeah, it's the Float Float Fruit. Shiki the Golden Lion has it, if he's still alive."

Koala racked her brain after hearing the name. She knew she had heard it somewhere before, but couldn't think of where. She looked at Sabo questioningly, in hopes he would continue.

"Shiki was a powerhouse almost 20 years ago," Sabo explained. "He was on par with Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard. The Marines caught him when he attempted to kill Gol D. Roger before his execution. He broke out of Impel Down by sawing off his own legs to escape his chains. Hasn't been seen since."

"I would like to know why you refer to the Pirate King as 'Gol D. Roger'," Koala said, careful to make sure it wasn't a question.

Sabo shrugged. "That was his name. People started referring to him as 'Gold' Roger because it made more sense for a man who had the world's greatest treasure."

"You know a lot about pirate history," Koala remarked.

"Pirates are awesome," Sabo supplied as his reason. "Finally, if you could visit any island, what kind would it be?"

"Fishman Island," Koala replied flatly.

"So predictable. No fun at all."

"Fine then. A spring island. What do you like to do in your free time, besides research pirates?"

"I like training and reading," Sabo said. "Oh, and chess. Shakky plays with me sometimes. I've never beaten her though. What do you want to be doing in five years?"

"Hanging out on Fishman Island, celebrating the fall of the World Government."

"Man, you're just a two-note song."

"I apologize if I'm a woman of simple tastes." Koala responded indignantly. "What's your favorite book?"

"Probably a series called  _The Rainbow Mist_. It's this book series about the true story of this group of kids in a dimension where time was frozen for them. They run around playing pirate and going on fun adventures. I like it because it's really well-written, a lengthy series, and its the world's appetizer for my dream. If you could murder anybody in anyway, who and how?"

Koala burst out laughing."Wow! I wasn't expecting such a vicious question! But for me it'd have to be St. Chamelle of the Celestial Dragons, and I'd hold the bitch over the edge of the Red Line by her hair, and then drop her."

Sabo didn't have to guess who St. Chamelle was. "For me, it'd probably be the old bastard who shot me from his ship. I'd fire at him with the same bazooka. But from point-blank range. His noble innards would be seen all over the world."

Koala giggled. "That's not fair. You answered your own question."

"I know. I just wanted to share. It's not everyday I get to talk about my secret ironic fantasy murder plots with somebody."

"Mmm, that's true," Koala hummed happily. She arched her back and stretched, placing Sabo into inner turmoil over the sudden prominence of her chest. He decided to play the part of a good friend and not stare. He found, however, that he couldn't help but keep her in the corner of his vision. He had yet to decide whether that was good or bad when Koala shifted to her normal position to ask her next question.

"If you had to spend the rest of your life on a deserted island with three people, who would they be?"

"Ace, Luffy, and Master Ray," Sabo answered easily. It was a bit odd saying that, considering he hadn't seen Ace or Luffy in years, but those two weren't the kind to change so easily. He was sure they'd be just as close as they were when he last saw them. "How high of a bounty, if any, would you like to have?"

Koala swished her legs, thinking it over. "Hmm, I'd think I'd prefer a small one. Not big enough to be of any real notice, but just big enough so that people don't mess with me, so maybe 220 million. In the grand scheme of things, that's just on the better side of average. Do you have any interesting stories about you and your brothers?"

"Tons. Do you really want to hear one?"

Koala nodded eagerly.

"Alright, here, I think this one's pretty short."

* * *

_Sabo, Ace, and Luffy charged down the hill, panting. The three normally ran around, but this time, they weren't running towards anything, but away from something. Thundering down the hill behind, tossing trees like toothpicks, was their monstrous grandfather, Garp._

* * *

"Wait, your grandpa is Garp, as in the Hero of the Marines, Garp the Fist?"

Sabo nodded. "The very same. Well, none of us are related by blood, except Garp and Luffy, but Ace calls him 'Grandpa' too, so that makes him mine as well." Sabo grimaced. "Unfortunately."

* * *

" _Why are we running like this?" Luffy complained._

" _Maybe because somebody wouldn't shut up about how he was gonna be the Pirate King!" Ace snapped. "And how his brothers were going to be his faithful allies! This is definitely all your fault!"_

" _Less talking, more running," Sabo gasped. "If we can make it to the village, he might go easier on us."_

_Suddenly, a tree came spiraling toward them. Ace and Sabo managed to leap out of the way, but Luffy wasn't quite so agile. The tree smashed him to the ground and continued rolling down the hill. "If you get stuck, we're leaving you behind!" Ace called._

_Luffy immediately jumped up from the ground. "Hold on, wait for me!"_

" _I just said I wasn't going to, idiot!"_

* * *

"Wait, hold on, you completely glossed over the fact your brother was hit by a tree. People don't just get up and talk after that."

Sabo laughed. "If it were that easy to get Luffy to shut up, half of our problems wouldn't have happened."

"Sabo, hitting people with trees isn't a normal thing that just happens. Your brother would have to be made out of iron."

"Rubber, actually."

Koala glared at him. "No, I'm being dead serious here. Luffy is made out of rubber. He ate the Gum Gum Fruit when he was six."

"Alright, as ridiculous as it is, I'll buy that. Continue."

* * *

" _Don't think you little brats can get away from me!" Garp roared, emphasizing the legitimacy of his statement with a well-tossed tree. As Sabo dodged it, he mentally cursed. Garp was right. He had hoped the forested hills might impede the monster's progress, but Garp was not only unaffected, he was using the terrain to slow_ _ **them**_ _down. They needed a better strategy._

_He scoured the road ahead of them, desperately searching for anything that could help the situation. He spotted a tree branch that jutted out above the path ahead of them. An idea formed instantly. "Luffy!" he shouted. "When I count to three, grab that branch with both hands!"_

" _Okay!"_

_He turned to his other brother. "Ace! At the same time, you and I are going to grab Luffy and charge towards Gramps!"_

" _What? Why the hell would we go towards-" Ace's look of disbelief shifted to a grin as he realized the plan. "I get it, nice one, Sabo!"_

" _I don't get it, but I'm ready to go!" Luffy exclaimed, seemingly just to be part of the conversation._

" _Alright! Ready? One, two, THREE!"_

_Luffy's arms shot forward while Ace and Sabo turned around. As soon as Luffy had grabbed the branch, Ace and Sabo launched forward, pushing Luffy in the direction of Garp. As the two parties moved closer, Sabo felt the strain on Luffy's arms increase. Sabo watched as Garp came roaring toward them. He waited until Garp was close enough to stretch his hand out to grab them. "NOW!" he cried._

_He and Ace jumped into the air, removing any force that was holding Luffy back in the process. Sabo saw Garp stretch his arm out to grab them in that moment of suspension, but they shot forward just in time to escape his ensnarling fingers. Propelled like a slingshot, they were sent flying into the air due to the force of Luffy's arms._

_As they soared through the air, Sabo laughed triumphantly at the look of incredulity on Garp's ever-receding face. It was only as they began to descend that Sabo realized a key issue. "Hey, Sabo, how did you plan on landing?" Ace asked, worriedly._

_As Sabo watched the town approach, he learned a priceless lesson in thinking two steps ahead. The trio crash-landed in an alleyway. Luckily, some empty crates mitigated the landing damage, but as they got up from the rubble, there were still some bruises to be had._

" _Shishishishi! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Luffy cheered._

" _God dammit, Sabo," Ace muttered, significantly less pleased. "Weren't you supposed to figure out how to not get ourselves injured?"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather be up on the mountains alone with Gramps?" Sabo shot back. "Besides, now we have time to hide."_

" _I wouldn't count on that, shorty," a voice sneered from deeper in the alleyway. A thug and his cronies appeared from the shadows. Judging by his stench and appearance, it was remarkably clear to Sabo that this gang believed hygiene was a type of plant. They were a rather grungy type, all of them with dirt patches and greasy, matted hair. The alley itself wasn't exactly pleasant either._

" _You see boys, there are these three little shits running around, wreaking havoc for all of us guys just trying to make a living," the man started, unaware of Sabo's silent judgement. "They're shoving their snotty little noses in places they don't belong. They have quite the rep around these parts."_

_Sabo shifted his eyes through the alleyway. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. There were two ways to leave this alley, but he wasn't sure which would take them to the street. They must have landed in one of the back alley mazes. Great. "Now I see three boys brazenly mucking around in my turf, and I can't help but wonder," the man continued, smiling wickedly. He took out a knife and brandished it in front of them. "You three wouldn't happen to be the punks I'm looking for are you?"_

_Sabo did not like the current odds. They were tired, sore, and outnumbered, and the thugs had knives, which meant Luffy would have to be protected. The best possible strategy was to lie through their teeth, beg for forgiveness, then come back and beat them up some other day. He glanced at Ace. Judging by the way he was biting his lip to keep himself from going berserk, he agreed to at least the not-fighting bit. Now the only factor left was-_

" _Yeah, that's us!" Luffy exclaimed happily._

_Sabo mentally directed every swear word he knew at his brother. Did he just go out of his way to ruin people's plans?_

_The men advanced forward, leering. "Well, I guess today's our lucky day."_

_The fight was interrupted before it even started by a set of knuckles cracking. Every person in the alley turned to see a huge figure standing a few meters away. "Now, what it looks like from here," Garp observed, "is you, a bunch of no-good criminals, are threatening innocent children who are, incidentally, my boys." Garp broke into a maniac grin and cracked his knuckles one more time. "It's days like today that make me love my job."_

_Sabo had never seen a grown man wet himself before, let alone four at the same time. Their faces would have been priceless if not for the horrid stench now emanating from their trousers. Garp took one step towards them and the five men sprinted off in the other direction, four running slightly awkwardly. Sabo shared a brief moment of sympathy for the hopelessness of their situation just before Garp pounced on them._

_Sabo signaled to his brothers that they should take their leave. The two nodded and they scurried away from the scene. "And where do you think you three are going?" Garp's booming voice asked, stopping the boys dead in their tracks. They turned their heads towards Garp, legs already frozen in fear. Sabo, with a shudder, realized that not only was Garp already done with the crooks, he could no longer recognize any of them. "We've got training to do," Garp cackled, almost a little too maliciously._

* * *

"And that's the end of that story," Sabo declared. "Unless you would like to hear the details of me getting beaten half to death."

"Wow, for a Marine Vice-Admiral, that sounds startlingly illegal," Koala remarked.

Sabo shrugged. "Eh, Gramps always did have that 'whatever-the-hell-I-want-to-do' attitude. So, this places us at our last question each."

Koala smiled. "Ooo, this one's going to be a big one, then."

"What was your nightmare about?" Sabo asked. He had some understanding about what he addressed as "Roger topics". (Topics that earned silence and/or a punch from the person) but he hoped that his friend was willing to discuss with him.

Koala brought her legs to herself and curled her arms around them. Just as Sabo was about to apologize and ask a different question, Koala spoke. "It's a nightmare I've been having for a while," she started quietly. "I'm walking on deck of the Sun Pirates' ship. The weather changes depending on my mood. I see the crew and I walk of to see them, but they all look at me funny, and they look like monsters. They start roaring at me. The only thing I can ever make out is 'Fisher Tiger' and 'you'. They charge towards me and surround me. And… and then-" Koala choked. Sabo was alarmed to see that she was almost crying. "They eat me alive," she whispered. "It's just… it's just terrifying."

There was a moment of silence as Koala sniffled silently and Sabo sat there. The game had gotten rather serious, he thought grimly. He reached out and laid his arm over Koala's back, squeezing her shoulder with his hand. He tried to put a lot into that squeeze, that he was happy to comfort her, that she wasn't alone, and that he was grateful for her sharing. He just wanted to let her know that he was her friend. Judging by the smile he got, he'd say she had gotten the message.

"So," she said, wiping some tears from her eyes. "I've got the last question. What's that dream you mentioned when you talked about  _The Rainbow Mist_?"

Sabo grinned. "I'm going to be a prate author. I'll travel the world as one of the world's greatest pirates, then I'll write a book detailing all of my adventures!"

Koala giggled. "Sounds great. I know I'll read it."

"Sabo!" Rayleigh's voice rang out, causing both to jump a little. "Stop poorly attempting to flirt with a girl and start working! Your break's been over for three minutes!"

Koala removed herself from his arm, something Sabo found he was displeased by. She had been a rather nice kind of warm. "Sorry about that, Mr. Ray! He'll be working in a second!" she called down.

"Nice to know at least one of you is thinking with the proper head."

Sabo's face flushed immediately at the implications. Why did Master Ray have to make things so awkward? Koala only laughed and got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Sabo?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Koala."

He looked down to send a heated glare at his master, who only chuckled and walked off deck.

* * *

The girl watched as Sabo walked away from the ship. She elected to follow him for a little longer. He interested her. He had known Koala for only a matter of days, and yet they treated each other as if those days had been years. She was curious to see what kind of person he was.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked in the direction she was hiding. "Care to explain why you're following me, soldier?"

She stood up. "Don't address me like a superior," she said, hiding her surprise. "You're just the coat boy."

"Bold words for the girl who was just caught following me," Sabo remarked. "You are aware that you aren't allowed to be off the ship, right?"

"Just try and report me," the girl snarled. "See what happens."

"We'd fight and you'd lose," Sabo said calmly. "But I have no interest in fighting. Just tell me why you're following me."

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Beg your pardon?"

"How did you become friends with Koala in such a short time?"

Sabo tilted his head. "What do you mean? I just talked to her."

"You just… talked to her?" the girl asked, confused.

"That's how you make friends. Or you could just beat them up. Or not sell them out to crooks. But talking is the most common strategy, yeah."

"It can't be that simple. She was won over just by talking? I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Sabo said. "Why do you care anyways?" A grin split his face. "Do you want to be friends with Koala too?"

"No, she just interests me. That's all."

"That means you want to be friends! That's great! She could use another friend! Ill only be here for a couple more days after all!" Sabo chatted excitedly.

"You're misunderstanding me. I don't need friends."

The grin slid off of Sabo's face. "Look," he replied in a serious tone. "You remind me a bit of my brother. He was a lonely guy like you. Trust me, having someone to talk to is a much better feeling."

"You make it sound so easy!" she snapped defiantly.

Sabo sighed. "Alright, look. I'm tired. I'm going to go home and you're going back to your ship. End of discussion." With that, he began walking away.

"Don't boss me around!"

"Look, just talk to her. Koala will really appreciate it," he said, waving his hand good-bye, as he strode into the night.

The girl stomped back to the ship, cursing the infernal coat boy with every step. How dare he just laugh off her questions like that? Acting all high and mighty, like he knew everything. But in the back of her mind, another question was looming: what if making friends really was that easy?

* * *

The fifth day of the week of coating found Koala in front of the door to Kuma's cabin. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Koala walked in to her superior's cabin. It was about as sparse as any other soldier's room. She focused her attention at the man sitting behind the desk. She stood halfway between him and the door. "Sir, I have a request."

"Proceed."

"I wish to be left at Fishman Island when we arrive, sir."

If Kuma was surprised, he did not show it. "Please explain."

"As you know, sir, I have a good history with certain fishmen, and possess no bias towards them. It is my wish to remain on Fishman Island, and act as a liaison between them and the Revolutionary Army."

Kuma considered this. Undoubtedly, there were fishmen who hated the human government system as much as they did and would be willing to aid them, but he was also well aware of the fact that there were quite a few fishmen who hated humans as a whole. "I understand that that you are perhaps one of the best candidates to serve as a liaison, but Fishman Island can be a dangerous place for a human. I'll have to confirm it with Dragon, but I myself have a requirement. To make it worth the risk, I require two bodyguards. Given the sensitive nature of our relationship with fishmen, they would probably have to go willingly, as well."

Koala hung her head. Two people volunteering to stay with her on Fishman Island? That was about as likely as a Celestial Dragon donating to charity. "I'll call for volunteers during the meal hours," Kuma offered.

Koala bowed. This was the best she could do. "Thank you, sir," she said. She turned and left Kuma's office.

* * *

Sabo and Koala sat on the mast during break. It was the sixth day, which meant the job would be done and Koala would sail to the New World the next day. Both felt the impending separation. Ironically, they sat in silence. Koala swung her feet in the air while Sabo munched on his lunch. Eventually, Koala broke the silence.

"Hey, Sabo…"

"Mm?"

"You hate the Celestial Dragons, right?"

Sabo stared down into the bento Shakky had made. "More than I hate anything," he replied.

"In that case, you should join the Revolutionaries!" Koala blurted out.

Sabo stared at her, utterly surprised. Where was this coming from?

"Hear me out," she pleaded. "You think this world should change, right? Well, we could really use a super-strong guy like you. You could teach Haki to the new recruits, and swordsmanship. You're clever too, so I'm sure you'd become a high ranker! And then, you'd be able to change this world."

Sabo shifted his gaze back to his lunch. He had never in his life considered being anything but a pirate. Yet, now he was receiving an offer to become a Revolutionary. And he found himself seriously contemplating it. He knew better than most the tyranny that reigned over the world. Could he really just sit back and let it continue?

He looked out at the wondrous view of Sabaody. He thought about how Koala was denied all of it. She wasn't able to try gramans, see Bon-Bags, or get some books from Beedle's. Not being able to do those things would drive him crazy.

"Koala," he started gently. "All my life, I've been doing what other people told me to do. It may have been a good command; it might have been a bad one. Either way, I'm getting sick of being ordered around. I want to do what I want to do."

"'We must put our personal desires aside to work towards the mutual desire of world peace'," Koala quoted. "I remember Dragon saying that during one of his speeches."

"Well, I'm not willing to do that," Sabo retorted. "That's the truth. And if saying the truth makes me selfish, then so be it."

He stared intently at his lunch, fairly irritated with Koala. Was she just trying to guilt-trip him into joining the Revolution? He knew the World Government was bad, but why couldn't she just leave him in peace?

Sabo brooded for a full minute before Koala chose to spoke. "I'm sorry, you're right," she said. "Everyone has their own callings in life, I shouldn't force you to agree with mine. And if it means anything…" She gave him a wide smile. "I think you're the nicest selfish person ever."

All his anger with Koala dissipated immediately. He smiled back just as widely. "Thanks, Koala. You're pretty nice too, even for a selfless person."

"Why, thank you."

They shared an amicable silence for a few moments.

"So you didn't like lunch again, huh? That's a shame."

"I take back everything I just said about you, coat jerk."

* * *

As Koala walked back to her room, she couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Her plan to get her only friend to stay with her had failed. She knew that he wouldn't enjoy it as much as he would being a pirate, but her heart couldn't help but plummet at the thought of the infinite loneliness that would come in a day.

She sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. This week had been the best week she had had in a while. She had made a friend, one who she talked to everyday, one who she had shared her deepest fear with. He was a funny guy, too. It had just been enjoyable to have somebody to talk to. She could just imagine the smirk Sabo would make if he heard that. He'd probably tease her about how the 'coat jerk' had been right along. She was going to miss him.

Her melancholy was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Kuma wishes to see you," a voice said. Koala groaned. Great, now she got to hear how her other plan failed too. She got up and walked out the door. Unsurprisingly, the messenger had already left. She walked to Kuma's cabin and knocked. "This is Koala, entering as requested, sir."

She opened the door to see two people standing before Kuma; she recognized one as Lionel, and the other was a pink-haired girl she had never spoken to before. "Miss Koala, these are your two volunteers."

Koala blinked. Surely she had misheard that. "Excuse me, sir?"

"These two volunteered to take part in your liaison mission on Fishman Island."

Koala stared at the two volunteers. She had never imagined that she would actually get people to join her on her mission, but here they were.

"You three shall be stationed on Fishman Island for, as of right now, an indefinite amount of time. Once there, you will receive notification on your contact. You will meet them and attempt to establish an alliance. Naturally, I don't expect this to be easy, but I do expect you to make a consistent effort." He handed Lionel a Den Den Mushi. "This will be used to keep in contact. Due to the spontaneity and variability of this mission, our information is scarce, so communication is essential. Any and all further orders will come solely from Dragon or myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the three chanted simultaneously.

"You are dismissed for now."

The trio exited the room. Once the door closed, Koala faced her two now-companions. "Well, thank you guys," she said. "I'm not sure what prompted you to join me, but it means a lot." She smiled at them. "So again, thanks."

Lionel and the girl both looked away, embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem," Lionel stuttered.

"Don't mention it," the girl added.

"Hey, what's your name?" Koala asked, looking at the girl. "I think I've seen you in the mess hall, but I've never actually spoken to you before."

The girl stared at her shoes. "My name is… Cheri," she replied.. "My parents named me because of my hair."

"At least somebody in your family has a sense of humor," Lionel muttered. Cheri struck him in the rib so fast that by the time Lionel reacted, her hand was safely back in her pocket. "What the hell, lady?" Lionel cried. "That hurt! Isn't there some rule that you can't hit your comrades? What if you bruised my rib?"

"It can't be more bruised more than your pride, which, incidentally, got hurt when you broke the 'stay on ship' rule to fight with the coat boy."

Lionel's ears went red. "That was a challenge! I didn't break the spirit of the rule, and I'll beat the coat boy next time we meet!"

Koala giggled. "I don't know about that. Sabo's pretty strong."

Lionel stared at her in disbelief. "You're taking his side? Unbelievable!"

"It's more of an objective analysis, really. During your fight, he wasn't using his Observation Haki. He told me yesterday. Something about how his proper reflexes needed to be trained first."

Lionel's jaw dropped. "What? Coat Boy can use Haki? Where in the hell did he learn that?"

"Presumably from the man who taught him everything else," Koala suggested.

"Seriously? What's with that old guy?"

Koala had her suspicions about the true identity of 'Master Ray', but she felt it wasn't her place to voice them. Everyone has a right to some privacy, after all. "Beats me, but it doesn't really matter much, does it?"

Lionel sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. After this, we won't be seeing those coaters for a while." He glanced at Koala. "But this is Sabaody, so we'll probably come by here again, someday."

Koala smiled. "Yeah, we'll see Sabo again. Definitely."

* * *

Koala saw Sabo sitting at his usual place on the mast on the seventh day. She climbed up the mast at a record pace, just about ready to burst with her news. Sabo glanced at her frantic climbing. "What's up, Koala? You seem pretty excited today."

Koala's entire face shone with glee. "I've got some killer news."

"Well, don't leave me in the dark."

"I'm staying on Fishman Island when we go there. I'll be acting as a liaison between the Revolutionary Army and the fishmen."

The sun shone down as Sabo absorbed the news and its various implications. "That's great, Koala!" he finally exclaimed. "You'll be able to make up with your fishmen friends if they hate you!"

"And you'll have a friend on the inside when you get to Fishman Island," Koala replied.

Sabo laughed. "I can't imagine that a noble's son would be terribly appreciated in the Revolutionary fishmen bloc."

"I'll make sure to squeeze you into my schedule anyway."

"Aww, thanks."

Sabo stared out at the archipelago. He was genuinely happy for his friend. She was starting down the path to her dreams of a better world. "Koala, that's really great news. I'm happy for you."

Koala turned to him and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen on her. "Thanks, Sabo."

* * *

Sabo stared at a spot on the tip of the mast. He had just finished scrubbing coat syrup onto it. Specifically, he had just finished scrubbing the last coat onto it. He was done.

He jumped down the mast, kicked off it just before he hit the ground, and landed smoothly on the railing. He glanced around at the now fully coated deck. It shone with a beautiful iridescence that always filled him with a sense of gratification.

He had done a good job. He had successfully created a coat that would carry yet another crew to the wonders of the New World. His heart swelled with pride at his achievement. However, this time it was marred by the sinking feeling that his friend was going away. It had been fun, talking with someone his own age for the first time in years, and he was going to miss it.

He heard people coming on deck. He was even further disappointed to find Koala wasn't one of them. Bartholomew Kuma strode towards him. "Where is your master?" he asked.

Sabo gestured to the ground besides the ship. Kuma wordlessly walked over to the side of the ship and began entering conversation with Master Ray. They were probably talking about safety measures. Sabo began properly packing away his tools. They probably wouldn't be used for a while, so he had to make sure they were all clean and properly placed.

He got done packing with still no sign of Koala. Sabo decided that a double-check of all supplies couldn't hurt. Suddenly, the door on the deck flew open. Sabo looked up to see Koala running towards him. She stopped right in front of him, stopping to catch her breath. "Whew… Good thing you haven't left… Would've felt horrible… Not saying good-bye…" she wheezed.

"Where were you?" Sabo asked, too relieved to sound angry.

Koala looked away. "I was… practicing potential conversations that I might have on Fishman Island. I kind of lost track of time."

Sabo arched an eyebrow as a teasing grin marched up his face. "So let me get this straight. You nearly left me alone without a word, just so you could have some imaginary conversations?" He sighed. "Well, I guess I know where I stand now."

"Oh, shut up, coat jerk! You know this mission's important to me!"

"Yeah, but I at least figured I ranked higher than pretend conversation! I mean-" His banter was interrupted when Koala abruptly decided to hug him.

"Shut up for a second, huh?" she muttered. "You're ruining the emotional good-bye scene. Pivotal moment here."

Sabo's mind temporarily short-circuited. He was largely unused to this kind of emotional intensity. Luffy admittedly passed out hugs like it was Christmas, but those were somehow more manageable. This level of closeness, both physically and emotionally, was something Sabo had little experience with. But he did manage to wrap his arms around her in a similar fashion, adding one or two pats for good measure.

"Thanks for being my friend, Sabo," she continued. "I'll miss you."

Oh, god Sabo's throat was clenching. This level of raw emotion was just too much. At no point in his life had anything prepared him for this. Feelings for other people had previously been expressed through beating up other people for them. Not with hugs. But still, Sabo felt he owed his friend the same level of honesty. "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Koala," he choked out. "This week's been a lot of fun."

They stood like that for another moment before Koala broke away. "Welp, guess this is it, then," Koala said, with a little too much cheer to be natural. "Besides, we'll see each other again!"

Sabo smiled down at her. "Yeah, definitely will." He grabbed his bag and walked past Bartholomew Kuma, who had evidently finished conversing with his master. As he jumped off the rail, he could hear the crew starting to move on-deck, getting everything ready for departure. He supposed they had to have arrived during the hugging episode. Not like he was embarrassed. He didn't know any of them anyway.

Sabo walked to where his master was. As they observed the commotion on deck, a thought struck Sabo. But Koala had to hear it before she set sail. "Koala!" he hollered.

Koala's head popped over the railing. "When I get to Fishman Island, you better introduce me to your Sun Pirate friends!"

"I definitely will! It's a promise!" she called back. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"All hands, prepare for descent!" Kuma's voice rang out. Koala's face disappeared from view as the boat plunged underwater. Sabo watched as the sea enveloped the ship, creating a wall of tranquil blue that he could not breach. Not yet, at least.

"Well, back to training," Rayleigh remarked, without a care in the world.

Sabo chuckled. To his master, that had been little more than any long job. To him, however, that had been a big week. He had acquired another treasure trove of precious memories to store away. But, like the initial trove of happiness, it had ended. Sabo found he didn't mind as much though, perhaps because there had been a mutual promise to meet again. He smiled gently and walked side-by-side with his master into the warm summer night.

Right around halfway home, Rayleigh broke the tranquil silence. "So, tell me about your girlfriend."

Sabo groaned. "She's not my girlfriend, Master Ray."

"Alright, fine. Tell me about the girl that you have a crush on, then."

"I don't have a crush on her, Master Ray."

"Wow, you are getting quite good at lying. However, I've known you too long. What do you like about her?"

Sabo grimaced. His master would keep this up for who knows how long, unless he answered. "Fine! She's got a nice smile, I like talking to her, her face is adorable, and-". He paused, unwilling to continue.

"And what?" Rayleigh egged him on.

"-and she has nice boobs," Sabo admitted, shamefacedly.

Rayleigh roared with laughter at his pupil's clear embarrassment. "I never figured you for the shy type! There's nothing wrong with liking 'em, Sabo! Me personally, it was always the shape that made them attractive, more so than the size. For you, I imagine it was a little of both though."

Sabo gagged. "You and I are not having this conversation."

Rayleigh laughed. "Oh, it's part of growing up. You can't be a little boy forever. Now, take Shakky for example-"

At this, Sabo jammed his fingers into his ears and sprinted forward. "I don't want to listen to this! Lalalalalala!"

"Hold on, Sabo! There's so much more traumatizing that I can do!" Rayleigh cried out gleefully, giving chase to his student.

Shakky watched as Sabo burst into the bar, singing as loudly as possible, with Rayleigh hot on his heels. Shakky caught the words "man-to-man" and "birds and bees". She watched as they sprinted across the room. She wordlessly turned back to the sink and continued cleaning her glass. Sometimes it was better not to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an even longer chapter. Chapters won't usually be as long as these last two, but I just felt like they'd feel awkward split even more. (Originally, those two chapters were one giant chapter.) No, romance shall not be a major part of this story. It might be there, might not. Not a tag for a reason. Our little Sabo has crush on a girl, sure, but that girl is a minor character. We won't be seeing her until Fishman Island, which is a long time off. But the chapter was still good, though. I liked stretching my wings into both romance and fight scenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabo woke up to a revelation.  _This was the year._ It was January 1st. He would be 17 in exactly 70 days. He would be setting out as a pirate in exactly 70 days. Jesus, talk about a long wait. The idea filled him with only two things: excitement and anxious excitement. He would start the rest of his life soon. His world that ended at the horizon of Sabaody would soon expand to unimaginable distances. He could hardly wait.

He got up out of his hammock and stretched. The bed he had used for years had become to small for him just a few months ago. Rayleigh had elected to buy him a hammock, as it was vastly cheaper than another bed. Shakky insisted that it was too cheap and uncomfortable, but frankly, Sabo didn't mind. It was what he'd be sleeping in when he was a pirate after all.

He strolled into the bar to find his master and Shakky conked out, with Rayleigh half on his armchair, and with Shakky on the sofa. He instantly went to check the liquor box. It was almost completely empty now. Sabo rolled his eyes and poured himself some cranberry juice. He of course, had had one or two drinks in his lifetime. He lived in a bar with two alcoholics, after all. To them, it was as natural as breathing. But he felt booze should be reserved for festivities, not for literally everyday. Besides, being the only sober person in a room was great fun.

_(To this day, I have a variety of embarrassing off-the-record stories of two of the most feared pre-Golden Age pirates. Out of respect, however, I shall take them to my grave.)_

He surveyed the room as he sipped his glass. They appeared not to have broken anything, and hadn't harmed themselves in the process. He debated on whether or not to wake up his master to get the day going, but it had been a long time since he had a nice, quiet morning all to himself. So he made himself breakfast and enjoyed the quiet chirping of birds. He smiled to himself. Mornings like these really were quite lovely.

After breakfast was done, he cleaned his plate, put it on the drying rack, and filled a glass with ice-cold water. Then, he walked across the room and promptly dumped the glass onto his teacher's head. Rayleigh groaned and opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them again. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Sabo said, crouching down to his master's position. "Well, actually, I already had the eggs and bacon, but you can do the waking up part."

Rayleigh groaned again, and got his eyes open to a squint. "What time is it?"

"7 in the morning."

"Ugh, why'd you turn the lights on?"

"Lights aren't on, curtains aren't drawn either; you're just really drunk."

Rayleigh grunted. "Figures."

He grabbed his trusty flask to have a drink, but Sabo swiped it from his hand. "Sorry to say, but hangovers are not actually lessened by more alcohol. I'll be keeping this for the rest of the day."

Rayleigh attempted to glare at Sabo, failed miserably, then proceeded to pretend like it was his intention to glare at the lamp all along. "If I weren't hung over, you'd be in for a whooping right now."

"Ah, but therein lies the rub, Master Ray," Sabo replied, allowing himself a devilish grin. "You see, you are hung over, while I am very much sober."

"Pfft, I bet you'd like to rub one out on K… Kelly," Rayleigh mumbled.

"First, her name is Koala, not Kelly. Second, that's disgusting. Third, your banter severely lacks its edge when you are utterly plastered."

"I'd bet you wanna plaster-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt what undoubtedly would have been a blistering, not to mention creative, comeback, we should probably start the day proper."

Rayleigh attempted to get up, winced in pain, and then rested his head on the chair again. "Today's New Years, lad. You've earned yourself a day off."

"That's an impressive excuse for that you're too hung over to train."

"I miss the days when you hinged on my every word. No sass."

"Well, all good things come to pass."

"I bet you'd like to-"

"Right then," Sabo said, getting up. "I'm heading off to the bookstore. Don't do anything that would wake up Shakky, obviously. Don't try and drink anything alcoholic either. Just have some tea or something. I'll be back at 6."

Rayleigh rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Sabo merely waved his hand and closed the door of the bar behind him.

As Sabo walked to the bookstore, he thought about his brothers. They had been apart for almost seven years now. He wondered how they were doing. It was the final year for both him and Ace. This year, they were both departing onto the sea, where they might meet again. He wondered when Ace would be departing. He didn't actually know Ace's birthday, as he never talked about it. He just knew they were the same age roughly, and so, whenever he turned a year older, he had just considered Ace that old as well.

Yet now, it really did matter. Ace's birthday determined when he left for the seas. If it was in December, Sabo feared that they wouldn't meet for a long time, as going backwards on the Grand Line wasn't possible, and he would certainly be on the Grand Line by then. Sabo glanced around when he realized that his feet had stopped moving. He was at the bookstore already. Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, he strolled in to the literary wonderland.

* * *

January 29th found Sabo relaxing in bed after training. He was running through plans for gathering a crew. As much as he longed to see his brothers, the East Blue was the weakest of the four seas, which meant he probably wouldn't find a very strong crew there. He would set sail for the South Blue, the other adjacent sea.

It was at that precise moment that a though occurred to him. Or rather, a question. A question of such impact that it made his skin crawl. He was utterly astounded it had never occurred to him before. His mind stalled in an attempt to think of an answer, which made him panic, because a question this staggeringly critical demanded an immediate answer.

He tore through the house, bursting into the bar room, much to the shock of Master Ray and Shakky. "Master Ray," he panted. "How exactly am I getting off of the Grand Line?"

There was a pause as all in the room considered the question that had just been laid bare. Then Rayleigh exploded into laughter. "You mean that you've been on this island for seven years and that's only occurring to you now? Aren't you supposed to be smart, Sabo?"

"So do you have an answer or not?" Sabo demanded. If he didn't, Sabo felt like he might break down.

"Luckily for you, I do," Rayleigh said, tossing him a container from within his cloak. Sabo caught it effortlessly. It was a small jar of greenish syrup.

"As you know, ship coats contain a solution that mimics the 'scent' of the sea so that they aren't attacked underwater. In bubbles, only a little is required, just for safety. However, to mask a ship not within a bubble, a far more concentrated version is required. That's what you're looking at."

"So, we just have to coat a ship with this, and it would be able to pass through the Calm Belt unhindered?" Sabo asked, amazed.

"Well, the Sea Kings that are capable of sight in normal light might still notice it, but those are the smaller, weaker ones. And I don't have a lot of that stuff, so it has to be a small ship."

"Like, say, a fishing boat?"

"Exactly."

"So, I'm definitely getting off of the island then?"

"Yep."

Sabo didn't think he had ever felt more relieved in his entire life. He whooped and waked back to his room. Raleigh and Shakky shared a glance. "Don't you play chess with him to inspire planning ahead?" Rayleigh inquired.

"He just forgot. Like when certain people forget that they're supposed to be training, but instead go wandering off to gamble."

"Ah, touché."

* * *

It was March 4th when Sabo walked into the bar for breakfast. He was surprised to find that both Shakky and Rayleigh were at the bar, the morning paper between them. They were both sporting wide grins.

"What's going on?" Sabo asked, partly suspicious and partly excited. Those were the grins they had been wearing before he got Carnwen.

"Oh, nothing," Rayleigh mused. "I just think you might find this morning paper incredibly fascinating. Oh, especially page 6. I'm sure you'll be enthralled."

Rayleigh handed him the paper. Sabo took it cautiously. He had an inkling of an idea as to what he might see, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. However, when he turned to page 6, and saw a freckled, raven-haired teenager staring back at him, he felt his heart swell up. Above the picture were the words, "WANTED". Below, "Dead or Alive: Portgas D. Ace". Portgas D. Ace. His brother had done it.

"20,000,000, huh?" Sao muttered, overwhelmed by emotion. "Pretty cool hat, too. He's been doing good for himself."

"They're calling him 'Firefist' Ace," Shakky explained. "I assume he ate the Flame Flame Fruit, which is a Logia. He's still in the East Blue, as of right now, amassing a crew."

Sabo continued staring at the picture. This was his brother. His brother was a pirate. Countless late-night chats, play adventures in the tree house, and training spars had morphed themselves into the reality that one of them had made it. That obnoxious thug from Dawn Island wasn't a thug anymore. He was a pirate.

Sabo examined his brother. He actually looked quite similar to the ten year-old Ace of memory. He hadn't quite lost all of his baby fat yet, and his facial features were all recognizable. But most importantly, Sabo saw his brother's smile. That was a smile he had never seen before. It was a smile of pure, unadulterated joy. It was the smile of a man who regretted nothing. Ace had gone through so much in his life, dealt with so much pain, but there he was, smiling like all of it didn't matter. He had done it, he was living his dream and there was nothing in the world that would take away his happiness again.

Sabo felt tears pour down his face. God, he was so happy. His brother was alive, well, and a pirate. All those years hadn't been for nothing. They had paid their dues, trained their butts off, and finally, it was their time. Ace had done what they always dreamed, and now it was his turn. He wouldn't disappoint. "I'm going to go train," Sabo said, tossing the newspaper back. "Could you put the article on my bed? Don't think I can sit still to read it right now."

Rayleigh chuckled. "Of course. Try not to go too crazy."

Sabo gave a quick nod, then sprinted out into the daylight. The weather seemed extra beautiful that day.

* * *

On March 14th, Sabo stormed through town. He did not have the time, nor the patience for what was going on. His master had gone gambling. This had become more and more commonplace as the years had gone on, but what enraged Sabo was that this particular excursion was happening  _less than a week before he departed._  Sabo had hoped his master could restrain himself, but that was clearly not the case.

So now, Sabo was barreling through town, attempting to home in on his master's will with Observation Haki. Shakky was also searching the town, but in the more risqué areas. (The red-light district was expressly forbidden to Sabo, even just entering it. Shakky only wanted Master Ray to be his role model to a certain extent.) The key objective was to prevent Master Ray from wasting their hard-earned savings, which would be used to buy him a boat. If he already had, well, then the objective would be to make him as sorry as possible.

Sabo stopped when he felt his master's will off to the right. He quickly darted through the streets, expertly dodging through the casino bouncers and security, who kept giving him dirty glares. (Whether it was because of his known relation to Master Ray, or because he was stealing their wallets, Sabo wasn't quite sure.) Eventually, he came upon the casino that seemed to be housing his master. He glanced at the security. They weren't glaring at him, they looked extremely cutthroat, and the casino itself seemed to be entirely off the level. Master Ray was definitely in there.

"Excuse me," Sabo said, walking up to the nearest security guard. "Sorry to bother you, but my grandpa's in there, and well, I need him to not be spending all of our savings. Honestly he's got a bit of an addiction, but he really doesn't know any better. He's getting up there, you know? Anyway, if it's not too much of a bother, do you think you could maybe grab him for me? Grey hair, cloak, glasses, weird-looking beard?"

"I cannot remove any of the gamblers unless they make trouble," the man replied gruffly.

Sabo blinked once. "You don't understand. I'm talking about our family savings here."

"No offense, kid, but I'm not risking my paycheck just because your grandpa has a problem."

Sabo glared at the man. Selfish prick. "Alright, fine, I'll grab him myself," Sabo replied, turning to enter the casino. The man grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him back.

"Minors aren't allowed to enter the casino either," the man growled.

"So basically, you won't stop getting in my way here," Sabo muttered. "Sorry, but I can't afford to let him gamble."

He stared the man in his eyes. Then he triggered his Conqueror's Haki. He had been trained to knock people out individually; the trick was that it just required eye contact. The man crumpled to the ground, and Sabo continued walking to the entrance.

"What did you just do, kid?"

Sabo glanced over to see the other guard was visibly frightened. And holding a Den-Den Mushi. Well, shit. "Security! We need back up! We've got some kid out here who just knocked out a guard!"

Sabo watched as a dozen guards poured out from seemingly nowhere. He was impressed. This was some quick security. But now he was presented with a problem. There were far too many guards for him to knock out individually with Haki, and if he just released a blast of it, then he would probably knock out some of the gamblers within the casino, which would definitely cause trouble. He sighed.' Guess things had to get messy.

Without warning, he charged forward to the guards. He leapt effortlessly over the heads, landing behind them. "Well come on then, let's get this over with," he called out.

The men surged forward towards him. Sabo shifted into a battle stance. The first, and therefore unluckiest, man threw a haymaker at him. Sabo easily dodged and countered with a fist to the face. The man was sent flying into his comrades. As they attempted to reorganize themselves, Sabo strode to the next guard, and kicked him in the stomach. While he was keeled over, Sabo picked up him up and hurled him at the still-not-quite-reorganized pile. One of the unaffected guards unsheathed a sword and attempted to cut Sabo while he was distracted with throwing people. Sabo, who had sensed the man's intentions, simply raised a suddenly jet-black arm to block the blade, slamming his other arm into the man's neck. He fell to the ground with a whimper.

It was at this point that everyone from the disorganized pile had found his way to a standing position. They had also made the decision to attack in groups of three, while the rest hung outside of throwing distance, which was rather intelligent of them. Completely useless, but intelligent. Sabo dodged and blocked every punch and kick that came his way, having the advantage of being able to keep track of every move the trio made before they made it.

As he slammed his palm between the middle one's eyes, he was alarmed to find one of the outside guards was pulling out a gun. Sabo quickly dove into one of his coat's inner pockets. Specifically, the pocket that contained shotgun bullets. He leapt into the air to get a proper shot. He hurled it at the gun guy. The man didn't attempt to dodge, seeing as it was just a pebble He was probably marginally surprised when the explosive infused Haki sent him reeling to the ground. Descending from his leap, Sabo landed on the shoulders of the two standing fighters. He launched off of them, nailing one of the standby guards with a blackened elbow. As he and the guard landed on the ground, he kicked the nearby dropped gun away from the battleground. He rolled off of the now unconscious elbow drop victim, sensing that one of the men was charging at him mid-roll. He responded by kicking the man the man in the chin with a Haki-infused foot mid-roll.

As he stood up straight, Sabo discovered that were a number of men left. He growled. Every second he wasted here was another Beri that his master was wasting in there. He unsheathed Carnwen. This was ending now. He charged forward, blade in hand. Like this, he could sense every move they were about to make. He knew exactly where to move, roll, and strike to take them out efficiently. He danced around them, dodging every fist and slamming them with the flat of his blade in response. In a matter of seconds, the fight was over.

Sabo sheathed his blade, examining the carnage. There were twelve of them, all pretty good. The latter half had been a bit lackluster, but they might have been reluctant to get near the man wielding a sword.

"Nicely done. Your ability to beat people up for doing their jobs is truly praiseworthy."

Sabo glared at the speaker. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't gone gambling with money that we've been saving for years, I wouldn't have had to."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Rayleigh asked innocently. "I was just making us more money."

He held up a sack of what Sabo could only assume was money. He looked at it suspiciously. "How did you manage to make that much?"

"It's amazing how much money you can make when you cheat."

Sabo stared at his master. "You cheated?" he asked incredulously. His master always had a variety of ways to rig gambling in his favor, but he never used them, since he said it took the fun out of the game.

"But of course," Rayleigh replied. "No point in going out to expand the boat budget if you don't actually make money."

Sabo held up a hand for a pause. "Wait, you went gambling to get more money for the boat?"

Rayleigh snorted. "I certainly didn't teach you for seven years just so you could begin your piracy in a canoe."

Sabo was genuinely touched. His master had been willing to cheat so that he could have a nicer boat for departure. And to think he had been so mad earlier. "Thank you, Master Ray," Sabo said, humbled.

Rayleigh placed his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Of course, Sabo. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said, his dark eyes crinkling into a smile.

Again, Sabo was touched by the sincerity of his master's words. He didn't have a response. The two simply walked back to the bar in companionable silence.

* * *

3:32. AM That was the exact time of day that he was born. It was currently 3:29. Now 3:30. 3:31. Then, the clocked ticked once more to the left. It was 3:32. His heart thrummed. He was 17. It was time for him to set sail.

"I suppose you want to get going right now, huh?"

Sabo jumped at the voice, He turned around to find a sleepy-eyed Rayleigh and Shakky standing in the hallway. Shakky was wearing street clothes while Rayleigh was still dressed in his bed robe. Evidently, they had been expecting this.

"I can't get to sleep anyway, so might as well, right?"

Rayleigh sighed. "Well, I'll get some clothes on then. Can't give you a send-off in my underwear."

As Rayleigh plodded down the hallway back to his room, Shaky focused her attention on Sabo. "How are you, hon? Think you're ready?"

Sabo sat on his bed, hands clasped together in an effort to stop the shaking. He was way too excited. "Yeah, I'm ready, Shakky. I can barely contain my energy."

Shakky gave a smile that looked surprisingly strained to Sabo. "That's great, hon. Guess we shouldn't keep you waiting, then."

"No we shouldn't," Rayleigh agreed, appearing beside them, donned in his usual attire. "Let's get going then."

Sabo quickly grabbed everything he would need from his room: his hammock, a chess set, (Shakky insisted that he needed something to play on the ship), and a suitcase, which contained Ace's wanted poster and all of his clothes. They had already moved his bookshelf, along with some food, into the boat, so he didn't have to worry about that. "Ready to go."

They both nodded, and Sabo walked out of his room for what he realized would be the last time. He began walking to the door, converting the frantic energy within him into a brisk stride. It was hard not to go into a full-on sprit, but he felt the moment deserved some dignity.

They broke into the clear, quiet night. The only thing that could be heard was the whining of his suitcase's wheels, and the swish of his coattails. Sabo glanced back at the Rip-Off Bar. He wouldn't see it for a while, either. Soon, the only thing he would see daily would be the blue ocean. His heart thrummed once more.

As they walked, Shakky soaked in Sabo's appearance. It was the last time she'd see him as her little grocery helper. When he came back to them, he'd be a pirate captain, forever different from what he once was. With his purple jacket, dark slacks, blue collared shirt, speckled ascot, and that ridiculous top hat, he merely looked like a taller version of his ten year-old self. Granted, he had muscles, a defined jawline, and no missing teeth, but he still managed to keep that ridiculous fashion sense. She glanced at his slacks, long and untailored.

Shakky giggled to herself, causing both men to give her questioning looks. "I was just remembering when Sabo was so short he had to curl up his pants just to make them fit."

Rayleigh joined in the chuckling. "Every now and then, one of his pants legs would come undone, and we'd have to stop training so he could fix it."

"It's not my fault good will never had slacks in my size!" Sabo defended.

"I bought you shorts," Shakky pointed out.

"Yeah, but they were super itchy!"

"Being super itchy is better than looking like a complete idiot for the majority of the day," Rayleigh commented.

"Well, they fit me now so it's fine!"

"Yes, but it doesn't make the past any less funny."

Shakky smiled. They had had some good times. She walked along in amusement as Rayleigh and Sabo argued about function versus form. They always bickered about the most pointless things. Truth be told, she got involved from time to time, but those two never ceased to verbally compete with each other. Perhaps Sabo did it because it was the only way in which he could fight his master on somewhat equal ground.

Right around the point when Rayleigh began resorting to "I'm your master so no back talk", the group reached the boat. The boat wasn't terribly far away from the bar, either. It rested at the end of a dock, its reflection dancing on the pitch-black water.

The boat itself, to Sabo, greatly resembled the ship he had set sail in all those years ago. Probably because it was just an average fishing boat. But it was a fishing boat that he had bought with his own money. A boat that was undeniably his. The boat that would carry him through the first leg of his piracy.

There was so much emotion bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't wait to set sail; he couldn't wait to gather a crew; he couldn't wait to see his brothers. This vessel heralded the start of the rest of his life.

Rayleigh clapped him on the back. "No time like the present, eh? Jump aboard."

Sabo wordlessly hopped onto the boat. The moment he did, something changed. A line had been crossed. He glanced back at Shakky and Rayleigh. They were on land, while he was in the boat. He sat on the cusp of adventure and freedom, while they rested in domiciliary peace and safety. Never again would he share a lifestyle with them. They would never set sail and he would never sit still. This was it.

He reached over and embraced both of them tightly. "I love you guys. Thank you so much for everything."

They both returned the hug instantaneously. "We love you too, Sabo," Shakky whispered.

They stood like that for a moment, three people hugging each other in the dead of night. Eventually, they broke apart. Sabo pretended not to see Shakky's tears shimmering in the moonlight. "Let's not say good-byes yet," Rayleigh muttered, rifling through his cloak. "You've still got presents."

Rayleigh pulled out a parcel and handed it to him. Sabo unwrapped it to find two items: a Log Pose, and a book. "The Log Pose is from me, the book is from Shakky."

"It's a Devil Fruit encyclopedia," Shakky trembled. "Figured it would be more useful to you than to me."

Sabo beamed at them. "Thank you again."

"You remember what I told you right?" Shakky asked. "About crossing through the Calm Belt?"

"Stick parallel to the Red Line until I reach the Calm Belt. Then, row at a 60-degree angle away from the Red Line. That'll take me to my first island," Sabo recited. "Don't worry, Shakky. I'll make it."

"Right," Shakky chuckled. "That island is bound to have some strong guys, so you might find your first crewmate there."

"Although why you plan on having as small a crew as possible is beyond me," Rayleigh added.

"Easier to keep track of, less expensive, less can go awry, a stronger sense of camaraderie, and therefore more fun."

"Last I checked, being hopelessly outnumbered wherever I go is not part of the definition of 'more fun'."

Shakky held up her hands. "Now's not the time for bickering, you two."

Sabo nodded. "Alright! I'm going to get going then!"

He stepped over to the sails when Rayleigh spoke up. "Wait, is that a noble's ship I see out there?"

Panic ensnaring his heart, Sabo immediately scanned the horizon. He couldn't possibly be that unlucky. And it turned out that he wasn't; there was nothing out there. He turned around to glare at his master. "Nut funny, Master Ray," he growled.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Rayleigh sniggered. "The look on your face was priceless."

Shakky punched him in the arm. "You should get going, Sabo. Rayleigh might keep you here until your coat runs out."

"The sea syrup only lasts a week, by the way, so no lounging around."

Sabo rolled his eyes and grinned. "I know, there's no need to worry, you two."

He unfurled his sails, allowing them to catch the wind. "Alright, this is it! I'm heading out!"

Rayleigh and Shakky began to wave. "Good luck, Sabo!" Shakky cheered.

"Go make a story worth telling!" Rayleigh hollered.

Sabo beamed and waved back. Then he turned around to look towards the ocean, and sailed off into the inky blackness. As soon as they couldn't see him anymore, Rayleigh and Shakky wordlessly headed back to the bar.

Around halfway there, Shakky began to cry. "I have no idea what why you're sobbing," Rayleigh remarked, gently rubbing her back regardless. "Our boy's going out in the world to live out his dream. It's not like he's going to die, either. Hell, he's probably going to be one of the biggest names out there in a matter of years. Nothing to be sad about."

She rubbed her eyes. "So you're telling me that you're genuinely not sad that he's gone? That the boy who we raised for seven years is no longer a part of our lives?"

"Not at all," Rayleigh replied, after a moment of hesitation. "Departures are a natural thing in our lives, Shakky. You're speaking to a man who gave his captain a send-off to the executioner's column."

Shakky shook her head, but didn't argue. They walked to the bar in silence. She made her way to the counter while Rayleigh wandered off somewhere. It was four in the morning but she wanted a drink, goddammit. As she was pouring herself a drink, she heard something from Sabo's room.

"You were right. We should have gotten him a bed," Rayleigh said, voice quavering. "This room looks way too empty without one."

Shakky smiled sadly. "Told you so."

* * *

Sabo read his new book by lamplight. He shifted through each page, analyzing each fruit, and what it did. Knowledge was power, and this knowledge was of particular importance to a pirate. Then it struck him like a thunderbolt.  _He was a pirate._  He giggled uncontrollably. He was a pirate. From here on out, he went were he wanted and he did what he wanted. Nobody could tell him otherwise. He was finally free.

He continued reading but now with a fervent imagination working its magic. He might actually find the Dark Dark Fruit (it would do wonders against Ace), or maybe he would fight somebody who ate the Time Time Fruit. He hoped not; the ability to reset time would be tough to beat.

After fingering through the book for a couple of hours, Sabo decided that he needed to experience some fresh sea air. He walked outside and leaned against the railing. He listened to the breeze against the sails, the lapping of the ocean against his boat. These were the sounds that would accompany his day from now on, for he was a man of the sea, now.

After some time passed, Sabo saw his first wonder of the sea: the sunrise. He did not just see the sun in some transition point between night and day. No, he saw the sun peek over the horizon, an actual sunrise. In an instant, steaks of orange flew across the sky, and the line between sea and sky casted itself against the bright backdrop. The sunlight skated across the surface of the grand ocean. In that split second, Sabo knew that every decision, circumstance, and event that led him to see that sunrise had been the best possible one. At that moment, the sunrise purged every regret from his body, just as it purged the darkness from the sky.

He felt the first brushes of exhaustion. As much as he wanted to, Sabo could not keep his eyes open to admire the sunset. His excess energy had been exhausted. He furled up the sails, walked into the cabin, jumped smoothly onto his hammock, and fell soundly asleep.

Sabo awoke to three disturbing things: this was not his room, it was bright daylight, and wherever he was, it was swaying. Then he remembered that it was not his room because he was on his boat. It was bright daylight because there was nobody there to wake him up, and he had gone to sleep at six in the morning. It was swaying because he was on a boat and not to mention  _he was a pirate._

He rolled off of his hammock and stretched. Today marked the first full day of his piracy. He walked outside to meet the discovery that the Red Line was significantly smaller than it should be. Sabo immediately ran through everything he had done that morning. He cursed when he realized he had forgotten to set anchor. The sea currents had dragged him off course.

Now he scurried between the sails and the helm like a panicked duckling, adjusting both as necessary. Eventually, he managed to reposition himself so that he was at the proper distance from the Red Line to follow Shakky's directions. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost botched it on Day 1. He made a mental note to never be too tired to make sure that the ship was in proper order before sleeping.

Around midday, the wind stopped. In fact, the boat stopped moving as a whole. Sabo figured he had hit the Calm Belt. He had hit it earlier than expected, which meant he must have also been pushed forward during the night. Lucky him. He took out his oars and began to row. He quickly turned the boat about 60 degrees, then rowed straight. The boat was just skinny enough for him to manipulate both oars at once, but it was definitely a little awkward. He would need his first crewmate soon.

As he rowed, he looked around. Here he was, surrounded by the boundless sky, and the boundless sea. No nobles to shoot at him, no shitty parents bogging him down with their pointless politics, just him and the world. It was a lovely day.

The loveliness of the day was disrupted, however, when Sabo received his first visitor. A giant sea monster burst from the water, glaring at its next snack. Sabo assumed this was one of the Sea Kings that hung around the surface of the water, one of the weaker ones. This was the monster that he had been training for years to protect himself against. He balanced his oars on the ship and stretched his arm. The Sea King raised its head, in preparation for the kill. As it charged, Sabo sifted to the side of its range, for a better angle. Just before it took a bite out of his ship, with a cry of "Gunpowder Punch!" Sabo slammed his blackened fist into the side of the monster's head, creating an explosive impact that knocked the King away from the boat and back into the water. Expecting a Round Two, Sabo unsheathed Carnwen, but the Sea King did not rise again. Evidently, it wasn't used to its prey fighting back, or maybe he had just taken it out in one shot.

He continued rowing undisturbed until late afternoon, when he arrived at the island. It was a smallish island, with a giant tower at the far edge. As he steered around the island, looking for a good place to dock his boat, he saw something inscribed on the tower: G-9. Sabo felt his heart drop into his stomach. He realized the tower was the hallmark of what appeared to be a base. Painted in blue and white.  _That island is bound to have some strong guys, so you might find your first crewmate there._ Well, there were certainly going to be some strong guys there, but who among them would bother to join his pirate crew? Shakky had given him directions to a Marine island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Sabaody chapters. I think this chapter is one of my favorites, because it really kind sums up the story so far. Brings all the current characters to their developmental peak (the peak as of right now, anyway). I also just like the idea. This is a pretty huge moment. In terms of rank, I'd honestly say this is the most important chapter thus far.


End file.
